Second Chances
by EmisonOverEveryone
Summary: After hooking up one night at a club, a absentmindedly heartless womanizer Emily Fields and queen bee "It Girl" Alison DiLaurentis figure out that their story wasn't going to be just a random hook up in high school. Sequel to Club Walls and Bathroom Stalls!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel to my story** ** _Club Walls and Bathroom Stalls,_** **which was going to be just a one-shot, but I decided to make it into a little story.**

 **We'll see how this goes!**

 **Enjoy!**

#######

Emily and Hanna groaned as they walked back into Rosewood High School. After almost three weeks of being able to sleep in again and not stress about school, getting back into the pattern after Christmas break was going to take a few days.

"This is our last semester, come on, we should be excited," Spencer stated, rumbling through her locker to grab her AP US History book. Aria opened her locker and tried to keep Spencer's positive vibes going, "yeah, Spence is right. Only five more months in this place and we're done."

Hanna sighed as she opened her locker to look at herself in the small mirror on the inside of the door, "thank God we're seniors."

Emily leaned against her locker after shutting it, holding her AP English book. The tall brunette didn't mind school, in fact she enjoyed it, she just wanted to avoid a certain blonde that she officially had gotten to know on a physical level over Christmas break.

Emily had no problems with hooking up with a girl for the night and never talking to her again. That was just how she worked, or at least that was how she developed after having her heart broken.

The tan beautiful girl used to be a complete sweetheart, spreading love to every person she came in contact with, and all she wanted was to be loved back just as much as she gave out. Emily dreamed of being in love almost everyday.

One day her freshman year, a new girl moved to Rosewood named Maya. Emily immediately clicked with the girl, and needless to say, it didn't take the two long to start a relationship. Maya was Emily's first love and girlfriend.

Emily looked at Maya as if she was gold. The two dated for a bit over a year, and then one day in Emily's sophomore year, Emily went to surprise Maya at her house when she didn't go to school claiming that she was sick, and caught Maya with her ex-boyfriend that flew out just to see her.

It had turned out that Maya had been cheating on Emily for a few weeks prior to getting caught, talking to her ex-boyfriend behind her back and even claiming to be flying out to see her grandparents back from her hometown, but instead going to see her ex.

The break-up destroyed Emily. Maya begged for Emily back, but Emily couldn't go back to someone who had cheated on her after a year and few months. Emily considered them to be serious and fully trusted and loved Maya.

A few months later Maya returned back to her hometown to move in with her grandparents and be with her ex-boyfriend again. Spencer, Aria, and Hanna spent months helping the brunette recover. The three girls were Emily's rock.

After Emily finally got over the broken heartedness, she turned cold. It was almost as if she was incapable of being attached to someone again, like she just couldn't emotionally connect with anyone. Emily went out on a few dates and saw multiple girls different times, but never truly connected with any of them.

It wasn't that the brunette was attempting to be a "player" or to run games on girls, but she just didn't really care about any of them. The only women she truly loved in her life were her mom and her three best friends. Any other girl just didn't hold a flame.

The reason Emily didn't want to run into the particular blonde was because she wasn't just another girl. This was _the_ "It Girl" of Rosewood, and she owned the halls of Rosewood High School. Knowing the girl's reputation and how easily she could make anyone's life a living hell in high school, Emily did not want to cross paths with the blonde.

Emily was not interested into girls who acted as if they were royalty. Sure, she liked preppy girls and Emily even liked girls who were confident, but this blonde was not confident. She made confident look like a fragile joke. Even cocky was an understatement.

All Emily could hope for is that the queen bee was too drunk to remember the night about two weeks ago.

"Come on, Em, we're going to be late on the first day back," Aria said, nudging the taller zoned out brunette.

Emily snapped out of her daze and pushed herself off of the lockers, following her three best friends to their English AP class.

"You would be excited to go to our first class," Hanna said, a tone of flirtation in her voice. Aria's cheeks flushed pink, "shh." Spencer and Hanna shared a look and both let out a small chuckle.

Aria walked through the door of the classroom first as her eyes met with her teacher's. The young teacher smiled at Aria, "welcome back."

"Thanks, Mr. Fitz," Aria replied.

"Spencer, Hanna, Emily, good morning," Mr. Fitz stated, breaking his gaze from Aria.

The three girls replied with smiles and casual 'good morning's', sitting down in their seats around Aria's. "I wish my teacher was my boyfriend," Spencer whispered, setting her book down other desk."Oh please, your boyfriend is a freaking cop. That's a hot enough fantasy being fulfilled," Hanna remarked.

"Guys, shh!" Aria shooshed.

Emily laughed at her friends behavior and took a sip of her coffee. The caffeine was the only thing keeping her up this morning.

"Good morning, Mr. Fitz," a flirtatious, husky voice sang out.

Spencer, Hanna, and Aria immediately whipped their heads over to the front of the classroom.

"Of course it's her," Aria hissed, rolling her eyes.

"Does that surprise you?" Spencer said, her voice flat and not the least bit shocked.

"Uh, good morning, Alison," Mr. Fitz replied, smiling at the blonde walking in the door.

Emily snapped her head up from her desk and looked at door. _Shit._ How could Emily have forgotten that she had a class with the blonde.

Emily put her hand over her eyes and titled her head down, pretending as if she was concentrating on the cover of her AP English book.

Alison sat down two rows across from Emily, two of her friends walking behind of the blonde and sitting down behind her.

The bell rang and Mr. Fitz clapped his hands, "okay everyone, welcome back to class!"

The class groaned as Mr. Fitz shut the door to the classroom.

#######

The bell rang as the students started to get up and file out of the door.

"If anyone has any questions about the assignment, come see me," Mr. Fitz spoke out, erasing his chalkboard. "I'm going to go speak to Ezra, I'll meet you guys later at lunch today," Aria said before quickly walking over to her lowkey teacher who was her boyfriend.

"My next class is a breeze, thank God," Hanna stated, getting up from her seat. Spencer stood up and sighed, "I wish I could say the same. These AP classes are going to be the dead of me."

Emily stood up and made sure her back was facing away from Alison, who hadn't left the room yet. When Spencer and Hanna noticed how awkward Emily was standing and turning to avoid the blonde, Hanna couldn't let it slide.

"Em, what the hell are you doing?"

"Just looking out of the window. Making sure the weather is still nice," Emily replied, still facing the opposite direction of her friends. Spencer and Hanna exchanged a look, "seriously?" Spencer asked, too smart to know that Emily wasn't lying.

Emily peeped over her shoulder to see Alison walking out of the classroom. The brunette sighed and turned back around and smiled, "it's sunny outside."

Spencer titled her head and gave Emily her typical "do you think I'm an idiot" look. "Yeah, I think there's also a 70% chance of you're bullshitting us today," Hanna replied, walking towards the door with her two friends.

Emily carried her books with one hand and ran her fingers through her long, dark hair with the other, flipping it over, "I'll see you guys at lunch."

The brunette walked out of the classroom and down the hall to head to the library for her next class, thankfully that she didn't have with Spencer or Hanna…or Alison in that matter.

It was Emily's free period class which usually gave her time to work on other assignments, but with the first day being back, she had no work to catch up on or do, other than her new AP English assignment, but she had planned on working on the assignment with her friends tonight.

Emily sat down on one of the cushiony chairs in the library and sighed in relief, glancing around to notice that no one but the librarian was in the room with her.

The brunette pulled her phone out of her back pocket and scrolled through her social media apps.

"So, I guess we are just going to continue to act like we don't know each other?" a voice spoke, making Emily jump.

Emily looked up to find blue eyes looking down at her.

Emily tucked her phone away and pressed her lips together, opening her mouth to speak but shutting it after the blonde continued.

"It's fine, you don't have to make up a lame excuse for not speaking to me, I was just curious," Alison said. Emily eyed the blonde standing in front of her, "I didn't think someone like you would want to speak again."

Alison's eyebrows furrowed, "what does that supposed to mean?" Emily threw one leg over the other, "you just seem like the type that gets what they want from someone and then tosses them away."

Alison crossed her arms and shifted her weight. Emily couldn't help but to glance down at the small opening of Alison's cleavage showing under her shirt from her arms being pressed against her chest.

Emily looked back up to Alison's eyes and knew she had been caught. The brunette's checks started to blush as she broke her eye contact with the blonde and Alison couldn't stop her lips from curving into a small smile.

"In other words you're calling me a hoe?" Alison questioned, waiting for Emily's answer.

"That's not what I said," Emily replied.

"That's what you implied," Alison quickly responded.

"That's what you assumed," Emily shot back, not letting the queen of mean make her surrender.

Alison opened her mouth but pressed her lips back together. The brunette internally smiled, knowing that she may have just beaten Alison at a game she was very good at.

"Meet me for lunch today," Alison stated after a few seconds of her eye staring contest with the brunette sitting in front of her.

"Why would I do that?" Emily asked, her tone half playful, half serious.

"Why wouldn't you?" Alison asked back.

The intensity between the two girls was undeniable. The was some strong invisible force connecting the two, and both girls could feel it.

"I'm not meeting you with your friends, Alison. If we were to talk we're talking alone," Emily replied. Alison's lips masked into a smile Emily swore was seductive.

"That seems to be the trend between us two, huh?" Alison's husky voice replied.

Emily's body tingled when the words came out of Alison's mouth. Emily opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't form words. Alison turned her body and then turned her head back to Emily, "I'll see you at lunch."

The blonde walked away from Emily and all the brunette could do was look at the girl who's body she had been all over just a couple of weeks ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily strolled into the cafeteria with a her lunch in a bag paper bag. The brunette's brown eyes scanned the room, looking for either a blonde queen or her three safe places.

Emily saw Aria sitting down and sighed in relief, glad to see her friends first. Emily walked to her friends and stood at their table.

"I was practically starving. This whole eating lunch at a scheduled time thing is not for me. Me and my stomach like our freedom," Hanna claimed before she took a bit of her mac and cheese on her plate.

Spencer looked up at Emily, "are you going to eat your lunch standing?"

Emily puffed, "I wish. I'm actually eating with someone else today. We have to have a quick, little talk." Aria took a sip out of her bottled water, "with who?"

Emily shifted her weight and quietly responded, "Alison."

"What?!"

"DiLaurentis?"

"Explain!"

Hanna, Aria, and Spencer all threw out at the same time, making Emily groan in annoyance. The brunette didn't want to meet with Alison as it is, so she definitely didn't want to talk about her either.

"We just have something to briefly discuss," Emily stated. Spencer put her fork down, "what could you possibly have to briefly discuss with Alison DiLaurentis?"

Emily sat down so she could talk quieter with her friends, "we just have something to talk about, seriously it's nothing important." Hanna took another bite of her lunch and replied with her mouth half full, "Alison just doesn't have non-important conversations, that's not how she works."

Aria handed Hanna a napkin, "she's right, Em. There's always a reason for everything that she does. Han, wipe your mouth."

Emily looked up to see Alison walking in the cafeteria and walking over to sit down at an empty table. Emily couldn't take her eyes off of the blonde, watching her sit and start to fix her salad.

"Emily, hello?!" Spencer snapped.

Emily quickly refocused back to her friends, "yeah, well, I have to go. I'll see you guys after school, right?" the brunette asked, getting up from the table. Spencer sighed, "we're going to get answers later, you're not off the hook." Emily turned to her friends and smiled quickly before walking off.

Alison looked up to see Emily sitting down across from her, "glad you could make it." Emily put her paper bag on the table and unpacked her sub, "I don't really think it was an option, more of an order."

Alison pushed her fork around in her salad, "but you came, didn't you?" Emily chuckled at Alison's words as she unwrapped her sandwich. The blonde raised her eyebrow at the brunette, "what?"

Emily looked back up at Alison, "as I recall you were actually the one who came." Alison playfully rolled her eyes, "you're a lot less mature than how I remembered you to be."

Emily played along with the blonde, "oh, you actually remember that night?" Alison couldn't help but to continue the player banter between the two.

"I remember a lot of things about that night," the blonde darkly said.

Emily felt her mouth dry at Alison's tone.

The brunette cleared her throat, regathering herself. "Why am I here, Alison?" Emily asked. "Because you want to be," Alison casually replied. Emily's eyebrows fused together, "I'm serious."

"Me too," Alison responded. Emily frustratedly replied, "I don't understand what you want out of this." Alison finished chewing on her bite of her salad and replied to the brunette, "you interest me."

"I'm not a game," Emily said.

"No, you just play them," Alison replied.

Emily put down her sub, confused from the blonde's comment, "what?" Alison pressed her fork in her salad, "after the night we met, I did my research on you. I know things about just about everyone in this school, even about the freshman who are barely even relevant. But the only thing I knew about you was that you are gay, but that's nothing because everyone knows that."

Emily raised her sub back to her mouth, deciding to eat while Alison talked.

"I needed to know more about you, that wasn't good enough for me. It turns out that you are a very well-known player, which makes sense, now that I look back at it. You have the looks, the charm, definitely the skills," Alison said, quickly smirking to herself at her last adjective, "and you didn't even bother to contact me not even once after we hooked up. I've never had that happen to me before. I want to know, am I just another girl?" Alison finished, looking directly into Emily's eyes.

Emily had never met anyone as bold and straightforward as Alison, especially barely knowing each other. The brunette leaned back in her chair, "I don't date, I hook up."

"So I am just another girl?" the blonde asked, repeating herself. Emily's face gave off no sign of expression, "I never said that."

"Seriously, we are not going down that path again. Do you ever just answer the question instead of beating around the bush?" Alison scowled. "Why are you even asking me this? You are straight, don't you remember saying that as well?" Emily blew back.

Alison felt her blood rise as she tapped her fingers on the table.

"Look, I don't know where you're going with this, or what your motive is, but I'm not going to be your little lesbian hook up secret, Alison. I was drunk that night, if I was thinking clearly, it wouldn't have happened. I don't mess around with straight girls. All they ever do is break your heart," Emily coldly stated.

Alison sarcastically barked a chuckle, "I told you I was straight and you still proceeded to fuck me like I was the last girl you were ever going to touch." Emily let out an aggressive sigh, "God, I just told you that I was drunk. It shouldn't have happened."

Alison flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulders, "so I guess I am just another girl, right?" Emily was tired of Alison's questions and her head was confused. She didn't understand what Alison was trying to get out of her or why she was even asking the questions in the first place. Emily frustratedly wrapped her sub back up and threw it in her paper bag, "I'm done here."

The blonde slightly raised her voice, "you're really not going to answer the question?"

Emily stood to leave the table as she looked burned her brown eyes through Alison's blue ones, "yeah, Alison. You were."

#######

Emily erased her sentence on the lines, wiping the pink little eraser marks off of her paper. The brunette sighed and propped her elbow up on the edge of Spencer's kitchen counter.

Emily hadn't been able to think straight since her last encounter with Alison. And what frustrated the brunette the most was that she didn't even know why Alison was still on her mind. Their hook up meant nothing to Emily. No hook up ever does.

Emily started writing back on the paper, only to erase it again. "Em, calm down," Spencer said, putting her hand on Emily's forearm, "you're going to burn a hole through that paper."

Emily looked up at Spencer and slowly put her pencil down, "sorry."

"What's going on with you, Em?" Aria asked. Emily sighed, "I don't know, I really don't."

Hanna closed her English book and grinned, happy that there was finally a conversation about something other than English homework, "let's talk about it."

"You don't really care, you just don't want to do work," Emily softly laughed. Hanna set her book off to the side, "that is not entirely true! But you are very right about the second part, so let's get on to it, what's bugging you?"

Emily bit her lip, "I can't give you an answer I haven't figured out for myself." Spencer walked to the refrigerator to grab the girls bottles of water, "well, we can help. What's it about?" Emily shook her head, "it's complicated."

"Complicated or private?" Aria asked. Emily looked at each of the three girls, "both." Spencer returned and put the bottles of water on the counter, "you don't have to tell us if you don't want to, we can just tell that something isn't right with you. It hasn't been all day."

"Are you having lady friend problems?" Hanna asked. Emily let out another soft laugh at Hanna's question, "not quite. Kinda. But not really."

Emily truly didn't know what type of problems she was having. It wasn't exactly "lady problems" as Hanna put it, but it was a problem that involved a girl, so technically it was a girl problem. The brunette's main problem was that for some reason she couldn't stop thinking about Alison, and it was starting to drive her insane. Every time Emily closed her eyes she swore she saw Alison's blue worlds.

Emily even caught herself thinking of Alison throughout the rest of her day. Remembering what the blonde's lips tasted like, how Emily's finger tips felt against her bare skin, the sounds of her moans in Emily's ear.

The thought of Alison was consuming Emily's brain and sanity.

"We're here when and if you're ready to talk," Spencer commented, "but if you aren't going to talk about it now, we need to get back to work so we can go ahead and finish this assignment."

Hanna groaned and opened her textbook back open. Aria lightly squeeze Emily on the arm, "you know we're always here for you." Emily gave the shorter brunette a reassuring smile, "I know, thank you."

Emily felt her phone vibrate and she picked it up from the counter. It was only a Twitter notification. The brunette didn't even check the social media alert, but noticed that her phone battery life was in the red.

Emily stood up from bar stool at the counter, "Spence, can I borrow your charger? I need to plug in my phone just for a bit so it won't die." Spencer nodded without taking her eyes up from her textbook, "yeah, sure. My charger is in my room on my bedside table."

Emily walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to Spencer's bedroom. When the brunette walked in her room, she immediately plugged her phone into the charger, setting it down on the table.

Spencer's window was open just enough to let the cool air in from outside. Emily walked over to the window, letting the cold air hit her face. The brunette saw a movement outside that caught her attention.

Emily fixed her eyes across the street to into Spencer's next door neighbor's house. The window curtains were open, allowing a clear sight into a bedroom. Emily saw a blonde girl with her arms wrapped around a dark haired boy's neck, kissing the guy.

Emily recognized the body and the long, curled blonde hair. It was Alison.

Emily's body tightened as she watched Alison with her lips pressed to the guy's mouth, his hands around her back. The brunette quickly backed away from the window, turning her back and walking away from the unappealing scene.

For some reason the sight made Emily lightheaded and her stomach drop.

Before going back downstairs, Emily took a deep breath and got herself together. What did she care? Emily had no emotional attachment to the blonde. Let her suck the guys lips off. She can even suck his penis for all Emily cared…or that she convinced herself she cared.

The brunette walked downstairs and back into the kitchen to find the girls working on their English assignment.

"Everything good?" Spencer casually asked. Emily forced a smile and picked up her pencil as she sat down at the counter, "yep."

#######

Alison walked to her front yard to get a book she had accidentally left in her car. When she shut her car door she saw Emily walking out of her neighbor's house.

The brunette looked up to see Alison looking at her with a blank expression. Emily brought her eyes back down to Spencer's driveway, avoiding eye contact with the blonde.

Alison locked her car and turned to face Emily, "seriously? We have to be this way? Ignoring each other like we don't exist?" Emily brought her eyes back up to face Alison, "hi, this is me noticing that you exist." The brunette walked to her car and proceeded to open her door.

Alison walked across of her driveway and into Spencer's. Emily stepped in her car, starting it, hoping the blonde would walk away.

Alison walked up to Emily's passenger door and tapped on the window. Emily silently cursed under her breath and rolled down the passenger window, "yes?" Alison raised her eyebrow, "it's thirty-three degrees outside and you're going to just let me stand outside of your car?"

Emily rolled the window back up and unlocked her car door. Alison heard the click of the door unlock and opened the door to sit inside of Emily's Jeep.

"You are such a princess," Emily said, her voice dashed with sprinkles of annoyance. Alison shut the car door and made herself comfortable, "nice car. I like the newer versions. I didn't think I would."

The blonde looked at the interior of Emily's Jeep while the brunette watched her blue eyes float around the automobile. Even though she wouldn't admit it, Emily kind of liked being in a closed area with Alison. It felt almost right.

"Any reason why you wanted to join me?" Emily asked. Alison brought her wondering eyes to Emily's chocolate pools, "just wanted to say hi. I figured two people could be on those terms after they defiled each other in a public setting."

Emily gripped the steeling wheel, fighting back the smile that wanted to spread across of her lips. The brunette then remembered what she had just seen Alison doing not too long ago.

"Don't you have a boyfriend or something?" Emily questioned. Alison titled her head, "not the last time I checked." Emily sarcastically chuckled, "you sure looked like it an hour or so ago while you were sticking your tongue down some guy's throat."

Alison expression tightened and Emily felt Alison's body language change. "How do you even fucking know that?" Alison defensively asked, her tone serious and sharp. Emily dropped her hands from the steeling wheel, "next time you want to have a make out session, make sure you're window's closed. A few seconds later and I would have witnessed you two having sex."

Alison crossed her arms and leaned back against the passenger door, "that was in the privacy of my room." Emily scuffed, "so you did have sex with him?"

"What does it concern you?" Alison shot back, her blue eyes turning into crystal daggers.

"Was he better than me?" Emily questioned, her voice strong and confident.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Alison spat. Emily kept her eye contact and tone strong with Alison, "so he was?"

Alison sat up straight, not daring to lose this battle with the brunette, "jealous?" Emily barked a dark laugh, "not a chance." Alison leaned forward, "really now?"

Emily kept her composure, "why would I be?" Alison slowly leaned closer, "because you are." Emily tried to avoid looking down at the blonde's lips, "I'm not." Alison smirked, her dimples executing from her cheeks, "you're already lying to yourself, you don't have to lie to me too."

Emily felt her body tense as the blonde got closer to her.

"Emily," Alison said so softly that it was almost a whisper.

"What?" Emily choked out, her sound now weak and most definitely a whisper.

Alison was so close to Emily's face that the brunette could see almost every shade of blue in her eyes. Emily surrendered her eyes and glanced down at Alison's lips.

"Just kiss me already," Alison mumbled, her voice low and deep.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily closed her eyes as she felt Alison pull closer to her.

Reality quickly hit Emily and her eyes snapped back open and leaned backwards, making the blonde sit back up straight in her car with a confused look on her face.

"What is wrong?" Alison breathed, obviously frustrated. Emily shifted in her seat, "your lips were just all over some guy less than two hours ago. I'm not touching you. I don't know where those lips have been."

Alison pressed her back up to the passenger side door and she smiled. Emily placed one hand on her steering wheel, "what?" Alison's dimples in her cheeks swept across her face as the blonde displayed a smug smile, "I knew it."

Emily's eyebrows fused together, "knew what?" Alison ran her fingertips along the edge of her seat, "I knew you wanted to kiss me, too." Emily rolled her eyes, "you are by far the most arrogant person I have ever met."

"And you are the most stubborn," Alison replied throwing her hands up, "why is it so hard for you to admit that you like me?"

Emily ran her free hand through her hair, "all I am to you is an ego booster. You like that I like girls and that you can pull guys and girls and you're straight. That's not how I work, Alison. I already told you, I don't fuck around with straight girls."

Alison's jaw tightened, "and I already told you that I told you that night I was straight multiple times, but that didn't seem to stop your desires. I also told you that night that I didn't care about labels, that I wanted you."

Emily turned from Alison and looked forward, Alison's words and piercing eyes a bit too much for the brunette to take at once, "you were also drunk and horny."

"I don't say things I don't mean, Emily," Alison sternly stated, "you're not the only one in this car who's heartless or cold towards relationships but I'm too honest and straightforward to deny whatever this feeling is that I have for you, and if you don't want me then fine. Tell me right now and I swear to God I will get out of your car and pretend like our lips ever met and that you were never in-between my legs."

Emily brought her eyes back up to Alison's, scanning the blonde's face. Alison really was a breath-taking sight. She had always been from what Emily did remember of the blonde. Her big, round icy blue eyes felt like her devoured Emily, but her brunette would let her. Alison's blonde hair always seemed to fall perfectly in place, never a strand out of sight. The light dash of freckles across of her nose and under her eyes were so light that Emily only had noticed them when she was very close to the blonde's face. Alison's dimples were probably Emily's favorite thing about her physical features. She loved when Alison talked or smiled, the indentions seemed to flare out, dancing along to her mouth's rhythm.

Emily caught Alison's gaze again and she couldn't deny the blonde anymore.

"I can't stop thinking about you," Emily admitted, pausing and then continuing, "I don't know what you did or why I feel this way, but dammit Alison, I barely know you and yet here I am not able to control my thoughts about you. I don't do relationships, I haven't in two years. I haven't even liked a girl for other than sex in two years, but you…I don't know why I can't stop thinking about talking to you in a coffee shop, or you laying across of my bed doing homework and me bothering you asking you to quit and just cuddle with me, or us going to a movie and me just knowing that you're type of girl to want a large popcorn and pout about it until you get it for us and then you don't even eat half of it, but I don't even care because you're happy."

Alison couldn't even begin to stop herself from smiling, her lips pulling up in a curve. The blonde reached out to Emily's hand and softly squeezed it, "I wouldn't make you buy the large tub, probably the medium, it's big enough."

A soft laugh escaped Emily's lips and she held up Alison's hand, " _this_ terrifies me, Alison." The brunette placed their hands back down, "you terrify me."

Alison reached over and shut Emily's car off. The brunette questioningly looked back at the blonde as Alison still had Emily's keys in her hand.

"Come on, if we're going to talk this long we might has well not burn your gas when my house is a few feet away."

The blonde opened Emily's Jeep door and hopped out of the car, carrying Emily's car keys. The brunette sighed, not knowing if this was a good idea or not, but decided to follow the blonde. Partially because she had wanted to, and partially because she had no other choice with Alison holding her keys.

Emily got out of her Jeep and followed Alison inside of her house. Alison shut the door behind of Emily and motioned for Emily to sit down in her living room. Emily's eyes observed the room around of her.

There were pictures on walls and tables of a completely blonde haired, blue eyed family. They looked perfect, almost unreal. No wonder the DiLaurentis's had such a powerhouse name in the town, they looked the part.

Emily's eyes fell upon a picture frame of a little blonde girl smiling up at the camera with dimples practically popping out from her cheeks, grinning hard. Emily smiled and picked up the frame to look at it.

Alison sat down and crossed her legs as she watched Emily look at the younger toddler version of herself. "Having fun?" Alison asked.

Emily looked up from the picture frame, "you were so cute."

"Thank you," Alison smiled back.

"What happened?" Emily laughed.

Alison playfully rolled her eyes, "again, so mature," sarcasm seeking through her voice.

Emily put the picture frame back down on the table and looked back at the blonde. The brunette's eyes settled on the figure of Alison. Emily's thoughts quickly flashed back to the night in the club. Emily's eyes danced around Alison's body, biting her lip lost in memory.

Alison sighed, "don't look at me like that, Emily." Emily's eyes snapped back to Alison's, "like what?"

"Like you're fucking me with your eyes," Alison replied. Emily chuckled, "do you have to be so blunt?" Alison shrugged, "why not when it's the truth?" Emily nodded, "point proven."

The blonde shifted in her chair and got comfortable, "tell me why you're so terrified of me."

Emily tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, "I already told you, I don't—,"

"Do relationships, I know," Alison said, cutting off the brunette. "That's that not what I'm asking for. I know that you don't get involved in relationships, but what is the reason behind of that?"

Emily sat her hands in her lap and pressed her lips together, gathering herself before she decided to tell Alison a part of her past that who has changed who into who she is today.

"I dated this girl for a year and three months, my freshman year into my sophomore year," Emily started, her voice strong but soft streaks dipping in and out of her dialogue, "I fell in love with her. She was my first love and she taught me so much about myself. She showed me what I liked in the bedroom, what I liked about myself.. she opened up new worlds for me. I knew she had an ex-boyfriend but she told me that I didn't have any reason to doubt her, so I didn't because I trusted her."

Emily paused and looked down at her hands. Alison could tell that Emily was clearly upset. The blonde's eyes softened at the apparent brokenness of the girl a few feet away from her.

"She cheated on me with him and went back to him. I haven't spoken to her since. She's tried to contact me to ask me if I was okay, but why would she do that? Why would you still someone's heart from their chest and then ask then if it's still beating in their body?" Emily's voice cracked.

Alison stood up and walked over to the brunette, kneeling in front of her on the couch. Emily grabbed Alison's hand with ease and rubbed her thumb over the back of Emily's hand.

Emily took a breath and continued, "the thought of her doesn't haunt me anymore, but what does is knowing that you can put so much time into someone just to have them leave you like nothing mattered. So that's what I became. I became the thing I was afraid of. I absentmindedly led girls on and dropped them when I was bored or done with them. I felt nothing for anyone. I've felt nothing for anyone for two years."

Emily brought her eyes to Alison's, "then I met you that night. I blamed it on the alcohol, saying that I was just drunk and it was another casual hook up, but you were right. I was lying to myself. Being there with you that night, it felt different. When I touched you, you skin felt like fire under my hands and mouth. I haven't figured it out yet, but just looking in your eyes right now, it gives me the same feeling. Like a burning flame setting my body on fire."

Emily pulled Alison up to sit in the brunette's lap. Emily wrapped her arm around Alison's waist and the blonde sat, straddled on top of Emily. Emily brought one hand up to Alison's face and her thumb caressed the blonde's jawbone, "I'm feeling too much for you too quick, Alison. I don't know how to handle it."

Alison pressed her forehead down to Emily's, "I'm not a girl who saves people. I'm not a sweetheart that goes around healing hearts and pouring love into dark places. I hurt a lot of people, Emily. It's something that made me feel powerful up until a few weeks ago after I met you. For some reason, the thought of cutting you down never crossed my mind, but it doesn't mean that I can't just snap and blow up. I'm not the perfect girlfriend anyone dreams of. I'm like this nightmare that's disguised as a daydream. I need you to understand that. Do you understand that?"

Emily nodded her head, her eyes filled with disappointment from Alison's words.

"But what I also need for you to understand is that I know that whatever these feelings I had towards you, they're real. You aren't some stupid high school lesbian experience, or something to occupy my time. I actually like you and I'm drawn to you," Alison finished, looking directly in the brunette's eyes making sure she had no room to doubt the blonde.

Emily leaned back on the couch and the blonde removed herself from Emily's lap. Alison slumped down in the couch beside of Emily and looked at the quite brunette.

"We're two people who are so messed up. How could this possibly work?" Emily asked after a few moments of complete silence.

"It's not going to be easy," Alison said, running her hand through her blonde hair. Emily sighed, "no joke." Alison scooted closer to the brunette and laid her head down on Emily shoulder, "we are each others second chances."

Emily looked down at the blonde, "second chances at what?"

Emily reached her arm around the blonde and pulled Alison's body closer to hers. "Second chance at real love and a second chance to actually start over and treat people right," Alison replied, playing with the bottom of Emily's shirt.

Emily nodded, "second chances." Alison looked up to meet her eyes with Emily's, "second chances."

#######

Alison sat at the table, waiting for the blonde best friend to join her for dinner at their favorite Mexican restaurant. Alison checked the time on her phone and rolled her eyes. Of course Cece was late.

Just as Alison put her phone back down a taller blonde slid into the booth across the table. "I am so sorry! Don't be mad. I'm paying for dinner to make up for it," Cece replied, sitting her pocketbook down.

Alison propped her elbow up on the table, "what's the excuse this time?"

Cece dove the two girls in a conversation about how Cece was leaving gas station and awkwardly ran into an ex of hers from high school and the guy would not let her walk away because he kept asking her question after question about her life and explaining how they need to catch up sometime.

Alison laughed and threw in 'oh my god', 'no', 'really?!' at the appropriate times, listening to her older friend tell her story.

"So, away from me, how are you doing? Are you still seeing that gorgeous hunk from Nightdale High?" Cece asked after finishing her own drama story.

Alison shook her head, "no, he was lame." Cece dropped her mouth, "what? You were just into him like three days ago. He was hot and he had money. And definitely into you." Alison pushed her straw around her glass of water that she ordered while waiting on Cece.

"I don't think I was ever really interested. He was just nice to have around for a while," Alison replied. Cece shrugged, "well was the sex at least good?" Alison flipped her hair over her shoulder, "I didn't ride that ride."

Cece's eyes widened, "I would have and I'm like five years older than the kid. He was a babe. What happened?" Alison shrugged, "I just didn't."

Cece knew something was up with the younger blonde in front of her. If anyone knew Alison the best it was Cece. She could read Alison like a book, and she knew something was going on in that blonde head of hers.

"Okay, what gives?" Cece asked. Alison raised her eyebrow, "what do you mean?" Cece put her hand on the table, "oh don't raise your little blonde eyebrow at me. Something is up with you and we both know it. What aren't you telling me?"

Alison pushed her water away from her, "nothing, I'm just not interested in that guy."

"Alison."

"Cece."

Cece's blue eyes looked into Alison's almost identical one's. If they didn't know any better, anyone could easily assume that the two were sisters.

"Who is it?" Cece asked. Alison bit her lip, "who is who?" Cece leaned forward, "bitch, if you cut the crap and tell me who has your attention in their pocket." Alison laughed and sarcastically replied, "you're so sweet. Now I know why I'm such a sweetheart."

Cece tapped her fingers on the table, "well?"

Alison looked around before answering Cece, "I did a no-no."

A confused looked escaped Cece's face, "what did you do?" Alison sighed, "I got hooked and reeled." Cece's mouth dropped, "oh my God, you did not." Alison hung her head and groaned, "I did."

Cece barked a laugh and Alison groaned more, "it's not funny!" Alison scowled.

Cece tried to hold back her laughter, "who is the lucky guy who hit and made you fall in love?" Alison sat back in her booth and felt her cheeks get warm.

"Ali?" Cece asked, waiting an answer.

Alison fumbled with a napkin on the table, "it's not exactly a guy."

Cece's eyes grew wide again, "a girl?!" Alison keep her eyes away from her friend's, unable to look at Cece. Alison was never shy or nervous, but talking about her "lesbian lover" made her stomach feel uneasy and a bit uncomfortable.

"Okay one, that's actually kind of hot, and two, who?!" Cece asked, sound a bit too excited and interested in Alison's answer. Alison opened her mouth to speak but words couldn't form as she saw a brunette walk across the room with a blonde about the same height.

Alison's eyes focused on the two girls as they sat down to have dinner. The blonde girl sitting across from the brunette looked at the brunette with a gaze that Alison definitely knew. The gaze was a look of admiration and love.

Alison's jaw tightened and her body stiffened as she pointed to the brunette across of the room, "her."


	4. Chapter 4

Emily sat across from a blonde as they ate their dinner. The night had been going smoothly with the two.

"Do you want to go to John Mayer's acoustic concert with me? It's sometime next month. You know I love rough voices and sounds of guitars," the blonde asked Emily, cutting off a piece of her burrito with her knife and putting it in her mouth.

Emily pushed her fork across of her plate to gather up rice, "you always have." The blonde looked at Emily with green dazzling eyes. Sometimes Emily had to break her stare from them because of how unreal they looked.

Emily knew the true reason why she came to dinner with the blonde. It wasn't to flirt or keep their four month on and off again hook-up sessions going, it was actually to stop them.

"I have something I need to say, it's kind of important," Emily said, turning the playful tone of conversation to a serious one. The blonde finished chewing, she could tell Emily wasn't being her normal flirtatious self, "yes?"

Emily pranced her eyes around the table but she decided not to beat around the bush. The brunette never did when cutting things off with girls anyway, "I think that it's best if we just go back to being friends, Alex."

Alex and Emily had a very casual fling going on for a few months now. The two were friends since middle school, meeting through swimming, and started messing around last year right at the end of August right before school had gone back in. Emily felt nothing romantically for Alex, but she enjoyed the sex and company of the blonde.

Alex pressed her lips together and put her fork down, "what makes you say that? We've been doing this for a few months now." Emily shifted in her seat, "I know, and it's been a great few months. You know I actually care about you and you really are a fun girl. It's not you, I just.. I just.."

"You met someone," Alex finished for the brunette. Emily brought her eyes back up to Alex and didn't respond, her brown pools answering for her. Alex rubbed her temple and sighed, "I figured. You've seen plenty of other girls on and off through our hook-ups but never cut me off."

Emily didn't reply, she just took a sip of her water.

"I actually kind of thought that I was going to be the one that changed you," Alex stated after a few sentences of silence, "she must be a pretty big deal." Alex's voice wasn't angry, but instead genuine, like she was truly happy for Emily.

Emily nodded as she played with her straw in her cup, "I think she is." Alex gave the brunette a halfhearted smile, "well at least thank you for telling me in person. I've seen you cut girls off cold turkey through text, it's not pretty."

Emily returned a faint smile back to Alex. The blonde was right, Emily did cut girls off like it was nothing, because to Emily it was nothing. But she did used to be friends with Alex before they started their casual hook-ups, so Emily chose to try to handle the dumping more gracefully than how she did her past flings. She did care about the blonde, just from a friendly aspect.

"Who is she?" Alex curiously asked. Emily shook her head, "I'd rather not say right now." Alex titled her head, "a secret romance, hm?"

Emily laughed, "not secret, just not rushing things." Alex nodded, "I'm happy for you, Em. I really am. I'm jealous as hell, don't get me wrong. I'm going to miss you, but I'm ready to see you happy other than just when you're naked…which again still makes me sad that I'll be missing that now."

Emily couldn't help but to laugh, "thank you, Alex. Seriously, thank you." Alex smiled at the beautiful girl across from her, "she's a very lucky girl, and obviously a special one if she managed to make you catch feelings."

Emily's eyes softened as her smile stayed wrapped around her lips, "she just gives me a vibe I can't explain." Alex put her hand on Emily's, "then explain no more. Let's just finish out this dinner and allow me to have you this last night."

"Don't let anyone else have your body unless they mean something to you," Emily replied, her eyes holding in Alex's. Alex chuckled, "Em, you're giving me that advice right now?" Emily playfully rolled her eyes, "I'm serious. You deserve someone to treat you like you're a queen, and also I just don't want anyone else touching you."

Alex's chuckle turned into a bellowing laugh, "I think you just lost all rights to that a few minutes ago, remember?" Emily sighed and leaned back in her booth, "God, you're right. What if I screw this thing up, Alex? What if I'm not capable of being tied down."

Alex let go if Emily's hand and continued to eat, "Em, you are, and obviously this mystery girl is slowly starting to show you this. She's already made you do something you haven't done in years. You're only making yourself available for her. That's a step, and it's a good one."

The brunette took a bite of her rice, "I hope you're right."

#######

Alison walked out of AP English, again failing to acknowledge Emily. The blonde refused to even give the girl the time of day after she witnessed Emily out with another girl last night.

The blonde strolled to her locker to put a few books in there and grab her pocketbook and car keys. She decided to go off of campus during her free period to go grab a coffee. When she shut her locker she nearly jumped.

"What do you what?" Alison coldly remarked. Emily was leaned against the lockers and had a frustrated look on her face.

"You're the one ignoring me today," Emily stated. Alison turned and walked away from Emily without speaking. Emily followed the blonde, "and you're doing it again." Alison walked down through the hallways with Emily as her shadow.

Emily noticed how people looked at Alison, how they noticed her as if she was walking royalty. The freshman and sophomores, both girls and guys, gazed upon the blonde as if she was glowing. A few boys hit their friends on the arm to get their attention to look at Alison with them as they watched in aw as Alison cruised by them. Emily even heard a few comments of praise whispering how attractive Alison looked or how perfect she was.

Emily couldn't even help but to agree with the comments. If perfection had a definiton, it was be Alison DiLaurentis.

Emily reached out to grab Alison's arm to stop her, "Alison." When Alison felt Emily's hand on her arm, she stopped walking and turned around, "what, Emily?" Alison's eyes looked as if they were flaming. Almost like the blue in the fire of a lighter.

Emily didn't back down from Alison's strong force, she wasn't scared of the blonde like all of their peers were, "why are you acting this way?" Alison slipped a dark laugh and shook off Emily's hand, "what did you do last night? Or not what, should I ask, who?"

The brunette titled her head, "what?" Alison crossed her arms, "I saw you with her, Emily. I don't know who she is and I don't care to find out, but I saw you at dinner last night with some other bitch."

"It's not what you think, Alison. I mean, it was, but it's not now," Emily quickly replied. "It was?" Alison sharply questioned.

Emily noticed groups of people looking at the two girls, watching but still keeping their distance. Emily looked back at Alison, "do you always have an audience?" The blonde didn't even glance around, but stayed focused on Emily, "don't try to change the subject."

Emily groaned, "Alison, I had dinner with her to tell her I couldn't see her anymore." Alison twisted her lips, "you couldn't just do that through a text? A phone call? Email? Note in her locker? Mail package?"

Emily sighed and looked at the blonde, "mail package?" Alison rolled her eyes, "you get the freaking point."

The blonde turned back to continue walking, and Emily followed. "You're a player, Emily and I am definitely not the type to sit around and get played. Anyone would love an opportunity with me."

Emily was annoyed with the blonde's high confidence, "if you don't believe me, that's not my problem. But I did have dinner with her to tell her that that was going to be my last time seeing her."

Alison scuffed as she walked out of the doors of the school and over to her car. Emily stopped walking and threw her hands into the hand, "dammit, Alison. What else do you want me to do? I just told you the truth, I can't give you anything else."

Alison turned her face back to Emily, "how the hell do you expect me to believe you when you go around breaking hearts left and right?" Emily slammed her hands on her own sides and her voice started to raise, "and you don't? Don't act like you're this innocent prude who doesn't do what I do to girls, just to guys instead."

Alison raised her voice back, "since when are we talking about me when you're the one who fucked someone else last night?" The brunette felt her body temperature rise, "I didn't have sex with her last night!"

Alison sarcastically chuckled, "so you have had sex with her?" Emily let out huge breath, "yes, Alison. I have. Multiple times. Is that what you wanted to hear from me?"

The blonde's face kept straight as her blue crystals pierced through Emily. Emily's words stung Alison, but the blonde refused to allow it to show. Alison had perfected a poker face and had a talent of hiding her emotions.

Emily took a step closer to Alison, and the blonde snapped at her, "don't." Emily stood still and lowered her voice back down, "that girl is a part of my past, Alison. I have pasts. A lot of them. There have been multiple girls that I've talked to or sexually been with. But they are my past, and that's where they belong."

Emily slowly took another step towards Alison and continued when the sassy blonde didn't stop her.

"I don't care about any girl in my past. You are the only person who has my attention. I have never told any other girl that in three years," Emily stated.

Emily took another step and reached out to Alison's waist. Emily gripped the blonde and stepped closer to her, "it's just you, Alison."

Alison looked down at Emily's lips. The blonde was very experienced in telling if people were being honest or lying, and she believed every word that came from Emily's mouth. "How do you do this to me?" Alison whispered.

Emily shook her head, "I'm asking myself the same question."

Emily heard Alison's car unlock and pushed herself off of the blonde. Alison opened her car door, "come with me." Emily looked down at her watch as she walked over to Alison's passenger door of her BMW, "we only have barely over an hour, where are we going?"

The brunette was not going to pass an opportunity to be with Alison.

"You said you wanted to sit in a coffee shop with me, right?" Alison replied, starting her car and pulling out of her parking spot. Emily felt her lips pull into a smile, "yes." Alison left her left hand on the steering wheel and put her right hand in Emily's lap. The brunette immediately gripped Alison's soft hand into hers.

"Let's go get coffee."

#######

Emily couldn't take her eyes off of Alison while the two girls sat in the cafeteria for lunch. Alison was across of the room eating at a table with her friends, while Emily was on the other side eating with her own.

"Yeah, wasn't that insane?" Hanna said, finishing off her story of the day. Aria nodded, "I would have definitely flipped out."

"But Em and I had it all under control, right Em?" Hanna boasted. The three girls brought their eyes to Emily, who was obviously not paying attention to the conversation at the table. Spencer nudged Emily, "Em?"

Emily jumped and looked back at her friends, "right, crazy times." Hanna shot the brunette a look, "you weren't even paying attention, were you?" Emily put her head down, "yeah, sorry, I was just daydreaming."

Emily looked back over at Alison and caught the blonde mid-laugh, her dimples flaming from her skin. Emily couldn't contain her smile. Aria and Spencer turned to look for what Emily was focused on.

"What are you looking at?" Aria questioned, her eyes still scanning the room. Emily quickly flashed her eyes away from Alison, "nothing. Just daydreaming, I told you guys that." Spencer turned back to Emily, "you've been weird the past few days. There's definitely something going on."

"What girl has you pussy whipped?" Hanna asked.

"Hanna!"

"Han.."

Aria piped and Spencer groaned.

Emily sipped on her water and Hanna replied, "what? I bet it's true." Spencer wiped her hands on her napkin, "even though that was a very creative form of words, Emily doesn't get whipped."

Emily put her water bottle back down on the table and looked up to see three pairs of eyes on her, "what?"

"Oh my God, it's true," Aria commented. Hanna put her elbows on the table and grinned, "told ya." Emily pushed her lunch tray out in front of her, "it's not completely true. I'm not whipped, Hanna. I just happen to…like a girl."

Spencer's brown eyes widened, "who is she?" Emily typically never had any shyness about telling her friends what girl she was seeing at the time, but this time was different. She had real feelings.

Emily knew she could trust Spencer, Aria, and Hanna with any secret. She wasn't worried the slightest bit that the girls would tell anyone, she was more worried about how they would react to finding out who it was.

Emily took a breath, "Alison."

Spencer and Aria's mouth dropped almost in sync and Hanna's eyes flared. The three girls replied in unity, "what?!" Emily threw her leg over the other and waited for the blows.

"Emily, seriously? Her?" Aria questioned. "Yeah, come on, Em. She's Satan's child. How could you even like her?" Spencer replied. "The bitch called me Hefty Hanna!" Hanna barked.

Emily sighed, "this is why I didn't tell you guys when it happened. I knew how you felt about her." Spencer spoke first for the group, "well how could we not, Emily? She treats people like they're dirt, sometimes even worse."

Emily quietly responded, "you guys don't know her."

"Oh, like you do?" Hanna sarcastically remarked. Emily whipped her eyes to Hanna, "better than you."

Hanna didn't back down, "maybe because we don't want to get to know her because she treats strangers like shit." Aria put her hand on Hanna's leg, "Han, calm down." Hanna didn't take her eyes off of Emily, "no! It's fine if you want to fuck her but don't expect for you to bring her around me and me be polite. It's not going to happen. I hate the bitch."

Emily didn't fuel the fire. She knew Hanna and her friends did have reasons to not approve of Alison. Emily whipped her eyes back to Alison. The blonde was smiling and talking, and just the sight alone made Emily tingle.

Emily looked back to her friends, she knew this was going to be a conflict.


	5. Chapter 5

"We're going to my house, right?," Aria asked her friends as her, Hanna, Spencer, and Emily walked out of school to head to their cars. "Yeah, that's the plan," Spencer replied, writing in her planner as she walked.

"Emily," a voice called out.

The girls all stopped walking and turned around to see a blonde coming up to them. Hanna rolled her eyes at the scene. Emily smiled as she laid her eyes on Alison.

"Hey," Emily stated. Alison stopped in front of Emily and smiled, "hey." Emily turned to her friends and cleared her voice, "Alison, this is Spencer, Aria, and Hanna." The blonde's eyes scanned each girl. Alison knew all of the girls names, she just never gave them the time of day… unless it was to pick on them.

Alison gave Hanna hell about her weight in the past, dubbing her as "Hefty Hanna." The truth of the matter was, Alison thought that Hanna was actually a very pretty girl, despite her weight. Alison knew that if Hanna ever did gain enough confidence, she could give Alison a run for her money as the new "It Girl."

The blonde didn't have a nickname for Aria or Spencer, she just laughed at how "weird" Aria used to dress in the past and how nerdy Spencer was.

But there again, Alison found both girls to be attractive. Aria was cute and actually pretty fashionable, and Spencer was very disincentive and extremely intelligent. So intelligent that it was sometimes frightening.

Alison resulted a soft smile, "hi." Spencer spoke first, noting Hanna's stiffness and Aria'a shyness, "I know, Alison. We're neighbors, but it's nice to officially get to meet you." Spencer stuck out her hand to shake Alison's.

"Yeah, it is kind of weird that we're neighbors but don't really know each other that well," Alison replied, keeping her voice soft. Spencer nodded as Aria stuck out her hand to greet Alison, "it's nice to meet you." Alison returned a smile to the short brunette, "likewise."

Alison's eyes flashed to Hanna's, waiting for Hanna to also greet her as well. Hanna let out a breath, "I'll meet you guys at Aria's." Hanna turned and walked to her car, not looking back.

Emily shifted her weight and apologized for Hanna's behavior, "sorry, she's not in a very good mood today." Alison looked back at Emily, "it happens."

Spencer and Aria decided to leave the two girls alone, not knowing what else to say. "We'll see you at the house, Em," Aria replied. "Nice to meet you again, Alison," Spencer stated. Alison smiled at the two girls as they turned and walked away.

Emily looked down at the blonde, "what's up?" Alison played with the strap on her pocketbook, "they hate me, don't they?" Emily took in a breath of air, "hate is a strong word." Alison's eyes became soft, "so they do?"

Emily pressed her lips together, "they just don't like the way you treated them in the past." Alison and Emily turned to start slowly walking towards their cars. "I guess I can't blame them," Alison said.

"It's nothing that can't be fixed," Emily reassured the blonde. Alison shook her head, "there are some people who will never like me, and I can't say that I don't deserve that. I'm not a good person."

Emily's lips turned into a frown, "don't say that." Alison sighed, "it's the truth, unfortunately." Emily reached her car and turned to face Alison, "did you need something?" Alison readjusted her pocketbook on her shoulder, "I was going to ask you if you wanted to hang out but you're going to Aria's, it's okay."

Emily quickly responded, "it's okay, they're just laying around and doing homework. Where do you want to go?" Alison flipped her hair, "it's really fine, I don't want them to get upset with you."

Emily reached out to Alison's waist, "Alison, what do you want to do?" Alison couldn't stop her lips from curving into a smile. Usually when people gave her what she wanted, her smiles were almost wicked and she felt like she accomplished something. But this smile was genuine, she wanted to be around Emily.

"We can go to my house if you want," Emily said, her fingers lightly rubbing Alison's waist. Alison nodded, "we can do that." Emily smiled and took her hands off of Alison's waist, "okay, just follow my car." Alison gave Emily a flirtatious smile that made Emily's cheeks flush, "okay."

Emily watched Alison turn and walk away from her. Emily knew in that moment she was screwed because she had officially caught feelings for the blonde.

#######

Alison walked around Emily's room, examining pictures on walls. "You all have been friends for a very long time," Alison commented, focusing on a picture of Emily, Spencer, Hanna, and Aria from about eight years ago.

Emily walked up to Alison and laughed as she looked at the picture on the wall, "yeah, we have been. We've been the Fab Four since kindergarden. Alison chuckled, "the Fab Four? Do you call yourself's that?"

Emily playfully hit Alison's arm, "hey, we were eight when we came up with the name. We thought it was cool." The blonde slipped out another laugh, "it's cute, I'm not judging." Emily pretended as if she was shocked, "what?! Alison DiLaurentis not judging someone? Wow. I never thought I'd see the day."

Alison rolled her eyes and softly shoved Emily, "I hate you." Emily caught Alison's arm and pulled the blonde to her, "do you really now?" Alison's eyes lowered on Emily's lips, "mhm, I do. Very much so."

Emily pulled Alison's arms around her waist as Emily caged Alison between her body and the wall. The brunette pressed her hands against the wall, "hate is a very strong word," Emily restated again from earlier.

"How long are you going to wait before you kiss me again?" Alison said, locking her arms around Emily's waist. Emily leaned forward and nudged her nose against Alison's neck, burying her face in the blonde's shoulder.

"Is that what you're waiting on? Me to make the first move?" Emily mumbled against Alison's skin. Alison felt her body shudder feeling Emily's breath on her skin, "I just assumed you would."

Emily pulled her face back up to look in Alison's eyes. Emily's eyes were large, full of lust and flirtation, "because that's what you're used to, right?" Alison didn't hesitate to agree, "it is."

Emily pushed herself off of the wall, freeing Alison's body, "sorry, Princess, you're going to have to work for it." Alison groaned as she let out a sigh of frustration, "Emily, you can't tell me you don't want be on top of me right now."

Emily sat on her bed and smiled seductively at the blonde, "I'm waiting for you. I made the first move the last time." Alison walked over to the brunette, "fine."

The blonde straddled Emily's lap and cupped Emily's face, pulling Emily's lips to hers. Emily immediately closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Alison's waist. Alison pressed her lips hard onto Emily's. Emily moved her lips in rhythm with Alison's.

Emily's body felt buzzing under Alison's. The brunette has hooked up and kissed a lot of girls, but with Alison, it felt different. It felt real. It felt connected.

Alison pushed her hands in Emily's hair, gripping her dark strands lightly. The blonde couldn't stop herself from pressing her body harder on top of Emily.

Emily completely lost herself in Alison's kiss. The way Alison made her feel was almost indescribable. Emily couldn't pull herself away from the blonde. She wanted to tease Alison and throw playful insults at her, but Emily just couldn't tear her lips off of Alison's.

Alison felt Emily's hands travel up under her shirt, creeping up her bare skin. Alison broke the kiss to find Emily's face puzzled and pouting. Alison laughed and Emily's pouty lips.

"What's the matter? Didn't want to stop?" Alison said in a childish, baby voice. Emily softly groaned and shook her head, "no, come back." Alison gave Emily a small kiss on her lips again, "sorry, Princess, you're going to have to work for it."

Emily groaned louder hearing Alison mocking Emily from earlier. The blonde hopped off of Emily and walked back over to the pictures on the wall, "now, back to what I was doing before I was interrupted."

Emily flopped backwards on her bed, "but I'm more fun in 3D." Alison chuckled and ignored the brunette as she heard Emily pouting. Alison's eyes gazed over the photos in the frames. She could tell that Spencer, Aria, and Hanna meant a lot to her.

Typically, Alison really didn't care if people liked her or not. She just powered through them and made sure that they did not threaten her reputation. But looking at these three girls in the pictures with Emily, Alison felt the desire to be liked.

Alison wanted Emily's friends to like her. She wanted Spencer, Aria, and Hanna to approve of Emily's decision and wanted them to support Emily's relation with Alison.

Emily watched Alison as she looked at each frame carefully. Emily got up from the bed and walked beside of the blonde. "What are you thinking about?" Emily asked, also looking at the photos.

Alison kept her eyes on the pictures, "your friends mean a lot to you, don't they?" Emily nodded, "they do." Alison looked over at Emily, "I want them to like me. I know I've hurt their feelings in the past, but I do want them to like me and like us. Whatever we are."

Emily took Alison's hand and brought it to her lips, "they will. Just give them time." Alison sighed and turned back to the picture frames. She knew that these three girls were important to Emily, and if they didn't like her, Emily might stop.

#######

The two girls had spent the afternoon doing homework. After they had finally finished, they went to the living room to flip through TV shows and drink hot chocolate that Emily had made for them.

"Did you really have sex with that guy yesterday?" Emily randomly asked, setting down her hot chocolate on the coffee table. Alison took a sip of her drink and brought it to her lap, "no, I never said I did, you just assumed."

Emily grabbed Alison's waist and pulled Alison's body between her legs and back to her lap. "You didn't deny it either," Emily said, running her hand through Alison's hair. Alison sat her hot chocolate down, "I just wanted to make you jealous. It obviously worked."

Emily reached down and pinched Alison's waist. Alison jumped, "Ouch! Don't do that again!" The blonde rubbed her side where Emily had pinched her. Emily slid out from behind Alison and laid the blonde down on the couch, getting on top of her, "I'm sorry, let me fix it."

Emily lifted Alison's shirt up, exposing Alison's stomach and sides. Emily leaned down and softly kissed Alison's stomach, making her way over to the spot that she had just pinched. Alison smiled down at Emily, watching the brunette kiss her body.

Emily got to Alison's tender spot and pressed her lips against it. The brunette slowly glided her tongue against the skin, making the blonde's hips rise and fall. Emily brought her head back up and put down Alison's shirt, "all better."

Alison pulled Emily's face to hers and pressed her lips onto the brunette's. Emily laid on top of Alison and fell into her kiss. The blonde placed her hands on Emily's hips as her lips synced with the tan girl's.

Emily brought her lips to Alison's neck and mumbled, "I really miss your body." Alison gripped Emily's hair and closed her eyes, feeling the brunette sucking on her neck, "don't leave a mark, Emily Fields."

Emily kept her lips pulling on Alison's skin, ignoring the blonde. Alison softly yanked Emily's hair, "I'm serious, Em." Emily started kissing the spot, "I want to mark you."

"I'm not a possession," Alison grumbled out, getting distracted by Emily's tongue sweeping across of her skin. "No…but…I don't want….anyone….thinking that…they can…have you," Emily mumbled between her kisses.

Alison smiled at Emily's words. Alison loved hearing Emily's jealously come through word form. Knowing Emily didn't want anyone on Alison made Alison's lips feel like they were about to turn into a permanent smile.

"I really want to take you again, Alison," Emily whispered in Alison's neck. Alison felt a pull in-between her legs, "why don't you?" the blonde choked out. Emily brought her eyes up to Alison's, "can I?"

"You don't have to ask," Alison replied.

Emily reached underneath of Alison and picked the blonde up, holding the blonde underneath her thighs. Alison wrapped her legs around Emily's waist and her arms around her neck, instantly crashing her lips with the brunette's.

Emily carried Alison up the stairs to Emily's bedroom. Emily laid Alison down on the bed and crawled on top of Alison, bringing her lips back down to the blonde's.

Emily's hands reached for Alison's pants and she unbottoned them, unzipping the zipper. The brunette pulled Alison's pants off of her legs and Alison allowed her legs to open. Emily got in-between of Alison's legs and ran her hand up the blonde's leg, tracing up to her thigh.

Alison brought Emily back down to her lips so she could kiss the tan, dark haired girl. Emily reached down for Alison's underwear and slid a finger though the side, feeling Alison's warm flesh for the first time in almost three weeks.

Alison buckled her hips to Emily's touch. Emily found Alison's clit and rolled the bud. Alison let out a soft moan into Emily's mouth, "Emily."

Emily felt Alison tremble underneath her. Alison brought her lips to Emily's jawline, kissing the bone, "God, I love your jawbone." Emily smiled, "out of all of the things you can like about me, my jawline?"

Alison brought her eyes to Emily's, "it makes me want to ride your face." Alison's voice was low, husky, and rough and made Emily's eyes go pitch dark and her mouth water.

Alison noticed the look in Emily's eyes and the blonde smirked, "what?" Emily pulled her hand out from Alison's underwear and yanked the cloth off of Alison. The brunette reached under Alison and flipped the two. "You've had practice with that, haven't you?" Alison sarcastically asked.

Emily sat Alison on her hips, "I'm only thinking of you right now, fuck my past." The brunette gripped Alison's bare ass and Alison leaned down to kiss Emily.

"Alison, I want to taste you—,"

Emily stopped when she heard the front door of her house open. "Em! I'm home sweetheart," Mrs. Fields called out. Emily groaned and Alison buried her head in Emily's dark waves and chuckled, "maybe next time, babe."


	6. Chapter 6

After spending another hour or two with Alison, the blonde left to go have dinner with her family. Spencer had called Emily to invite her out to dinner with her and their clique which had Emily accepted after she didn't show up to Aria's after school. After dinner the group went back to Aria's house to hang out before they all needed to head home before their curfews.

Hanna flopped down on the couch after getting a bottle of water from Aria's kitchen, "Okay, since no one brought up the fact that Emily completely ditched us after school today to hang out with her, Em, do you seriously actually like Alison DiLaurentis? I mean, I get that she's hot and from what I've heard a good time in bed, but she's a total bitch. Why would you want to involve yourself in someone like that?"

Emily knew it was only a matter of time before one of her friends brought up Alison again, and it didn't surprise Emily that Hanna was the first one to do it. The brunette sighed and pushed her dark hair behind of her ears. She was irritated that Hanna had to mention hearing about Alison being good in bed, "Hanna—"

"I'm not trying to attack her, Em… or maybe I am, whatever, it's the truth and everyone in this room knows it," Hanna cut in.

Spencer shifted in her seat and Aria kept her eyes on the floor. Emily rolled her brown eyes as she started to reply, "it's not your decision to make, Hanna. I didn't tell you what to do when you were hooking up with that Grayson kid that was a player about a year ago."

Hanna sat her water bottle on Spencer's coffee table as she got settled in her seat, "Em, that was me having my lady needs fulfilled after I was dusty from me and Sean breaking up. I didn't actually fall for him. You are different about Alison already than you have been with any other girl since Maya."

Emily's eyebrows formed together, "why is that such a bad thing?" Hanna's eyes got bigger and she threw her hands up, "did you not listen to anything that I said? She's a bitch! She's evil. Pure, one hundred percent evil. She probably eats children's hearts for breakfast and their souls for lunch."

Spencer threw one leg over the other and butted in the conversation, seeing that this conversation was about to get heated, "okay, let's take a timeout here, Han. First of all Emily isn't the only one who could get hurt in this situation, and secondly if she really likes her then maybe we should give her a chance. We don't want to scare her away from Emily." Hanna raised her eyebrow to Spencer, "you're defending Alison DiLaurentis? Seriously? Did we all just magically forget that she's bullied almost everyone she has ever came in contact with?"

Spencer shook her head, "no, I'm not, and I haven't forgotten, but what I'm saying is that Emily doesn't exactly have a clean slate either. Alison might be a bitch to other people, but as far as we know she isn't a player. She stuck to one guy at a time." Spencer slowly made her eyes connect to Emily's.

"Emily is a bit of a heartbreaker, she isn't the only one with a bad reputation," Spencer finished. Emily propped her head on her hand and eyed Spencer, "I am not." Spencer defended her statement, "maybe not a purposeful one, but a subconscious one, yes."

Aria nodded and softly chuckled, "she's right, Em." Emily leaned back into the couch and sighed, knowing her brunette friends were right. Hanna crossed her arms, "so we're saying that Emily is the bad guy now in this?" Spencer shook her head again, "no, but we are saying that Emily isn't exactly perfect either. I only think it's fair if we at least give Alison a chance."

Hanna puffed and then sarcastically laughed, "you two have fun giving her a chance. I'm not." Emily turned to Hanna, "why is it so hard for you to do something that will make me happy?"

Hanna snapped at the brunette, "because I was the one who was there helping you, Emily. I was the one with blood on my hands putting your shattered heart back together after Maya's stupid ass left you. We all were. I am not going through that again when I know it's going to happen. Especially not with Alison, not with someone I cannot even begin to tolerate."

Emily pressed her lips together, pissed off at the blonde. She understood that Hanna didn't like Alison, and she understood why, but Emily liked Alison. All Emily wanted was for her friends to give Alison a chance, even if Alison did not deserve one.

Aria sat forward in her seat, "this is the first time I have seen you even somewhat serious about a girl in over two years. If you like her, I'm going to try to and give her a chance." Aria looked over at Hanna, "Han, you should, too."

Hanna stood up from her seat and grabbed her keys off of the table, "I'm done talking about this. I'll see you guys tomorrow at school." Spencer sighed and Aria let out a small breath as well. Emily didn't look up at Hanna or speak as she started to walk past the brunette.

"Bye, Han."

"See you."

When Hanna closed Aria's front door, Emily groaned, "God, I love her but she's really starting to annoy the hell out of me." Spencer allowed a small laugh to escape her lips, "she's just being over protective." Aria agreed, "yeah, you know it's all out of love."

Emily ran her fingers through her hair, "I guess so."

#######

Alison finished towel drying her long blonde hair and threw her damp towel in the laundry basket in her bathroom. She walked back into her room and brushed her wet hair, untangling the strands.

Alison observed herself in the mirror. The blonde knew she was beautiful, and so did the rest of the world. Her hair was almost golden, her eyes shined a bright blue that sucked you into her, her dimples were an effective tool that made people swoon, and she had a smile that would make you easily fall in love.

It was apparent why anyone really would crush on her, she was stunning.

Alison heard a knock on her door which broke her concentration of herself, "yeah?" The door slightly opened as Mrs. DiLaurentis popped her head in between the door and it's crack.

"You have a visitor, sweetheart."

Alison scrunched her nose and looked over at her phone to check the time. It was almost nine thirty, who would be visiting her on a school night?

Alison put down her brush and tossed her hair over her shoulder. She followed Mrs. DiLaurentis downstairs to find an unlikely guest waiting for Alison's arrival.

Alison carefully eyed the girl as Mrs. DiLaurentis excused herself. Alison met her eyes with the blonde's standing in front of her.

"Hanna?" Alison half-asked, half-stated.

"I want to make this quick, so just listen to what I have to say," Hanna aggressively started. Alison opened her mouth to begin to fire back at the feisty blonde, but Alison decided that if Hanna blows up at her and Alison does nothing, then Alison was in the clear and no blame or shade can be thrown on Alison in the end.

Alison defensively crossed her arms and waited for Hanna to give her blow.

"I don't know you very well, but I know what you do. You hurt people. That's all you've ever done is hurt people and tear them apart. You mentally destroy people. I don't know what your motive is with Emily, and I don't know what you're thinking about in that dark, twisted, head of yours, but I swear to God Alison if you hurt her, you will regret it."

Hanna kept her blue eyes burning into Alison's. Hanna's face was rock solid and showed no signs of weakness, and neither did the blonde she was glaring at.

"You don't have to worry about me hurting her," Alison replied, cooly. Her voice wasn't shaky, nor was it stern, it was calm and collected.

"I know I've hurt you in the past, and I know I've hurt a lot of people, but Emily will not be one of those people," Alison finished.

Hanna took in a deep breath, "if this was my decision, she would stay far away from you, but I love her, Alison. She's my best friend. So I'm going to give you one chance with her. I'm going to give you one chance to prove to me that you're worth her time, love, and effort."

Alison didn't respond, she just nodded her head. Alison knew that Hanna nearly hated her, if she didn't already. Alison wanted nothing more than for Emily's friends to accept her, but Alison wasn't the type to beg for someone's approval, either. Her ego was too high for that.

Hanna turned to leave and Alison reached out to softly grab her arm. Hanna turned to face Alison.

"I'm sorry for hurting you in the past, I really am," Alison softly stated as she removed her hand from Hanna's jacket. Hanna shook off her arm, "just don't make me sorry for giving you a chance."

Hanna opened the front door and Alison watched as the blonde opened her car door and drove off.

#######

Emily walked up behind of Alison and wrapped her arms around Alison's waist and whispered in her ear, "hello."

Alison jumped not knowing Emily was there and fell back into Emily's hold. The blonde was scanning the books on the shelfs in the library during their free period. "God, Emily, don't scare me like that."

Emily laughed and turned Alison to face her, "I didn't mean to scare you." Alison smiled as she brought her arms around Emily's neck, "well you did."

"Well, I'm sorry."

"Well, kiss me," Alison mumbled just before leaning forward to kiss Emily's lips.

Emily closed her eyes moved her lips against Alison's, her fingertips gripping the belt loop in Alison's dress to pull the blonde closer to her.

"You…are very…bossy," Emily said between kisses. Alison pulled closer to Emily, "you'll get used to it." Emily caged Alison in between her arms against the book shelf, "is that right?" Alison nodded as she allowed her hands to move into Emily's dark hair.

Emily pried her body off of Alison, leaned in to kiss the blonde before moving. The brunette grabbed Alison's hand and sat on the ground, pulling Alison into her lap. Alison fixed her dress and looked back up at Emily.

"We need to control ourselves," Alison stated. A small sarcastic smile crept on Emily's lips, "we haven't controlled ourselves around each other since we first ever met."

"Not true, I controlled myself, you were the one with your hands all over me," Alison confidently replied. Emily ran her fingers along Alison's bare leg, "you're the one who dragged me away from another girl."

Alison's eyebrows frowed at the thought, "you're the one who dragged me into the bathroom stall." Emily leaned forward to press a kiss against Alison's neck, "you're the one who didn't stop me."

Alison's face relaxed and she couldn't hold back her smile. Emily brought her face back up from Alison's skin, knowing that she had won this battle. Alison playfully rolled her blue globes, "whatever, you're still whipped."

Emily leaned back against a book shelf, "I am not whipped. I don't get whipped." Alison chuckled, "you do for me." It was now Emily's turn to playfully roll her eyes. Alison smiled in her silent victory. Emily's silence was loud enough for Alison to hear that she indeed had Emily wrapped around of her finger already.

The thought of Alison terrified Emily. For some reason things were so different with her than with any other girl. When the two girls hooked up in December over Christmas break Emily just thought that Alison was insanely attractive.

The tan skinned girl knew she was physically attracted to Alison without a doubt, and she even knew Alison was interested in trying things out physically with her just by a couple of glances and the tone in the blonde's voice, but she never thought that she would get attached to Alison.

It was like when she touched the blonde, Alison casted a spell over Emily. Emily didn't know what it was about Alison that made her so drawn to her, but she had never felt the feeling she felt with Alison with any other girl. No other girl but Maya that is.

"Friday night there's a party at Nolan's house, do you want to go?" Alison said, interrupting Emily's space out. The brunette focused back on Alison, "a party? With you?" Alison grabbed Emily's hands and intertwined their fingers, "mhm."

"We usually go to the same parties but don't hang around the same people," Emily awkwardly replied. "I know, so I'll just hang out with you and your friends," Alison responded.

Alison the center of attention wherever she went, especially in high school world and high school related events. At parties, she was right there in the center of all of the action. Emily and her three best friends would go and interact, but typically avoid Alison, not wanting to obtain any unwanted attention by the queen of teens.

"I don't know.." Emily softly said. Alison reached up to touch Emily's face, "please? Just think about it?" Emily nodded and turned her head to kiss the palm of Alison's hand, "I'll ask them." Emily couldn't say no to Alison, not when those blue eyes were practically shinning to Emily's heart.

Alison smiled, "okay, don't forget." Emily took Alison's hand and kissed her fingers, "I won't."

Alison heard someone walking towards the two and quickly sat up off of Emily and stood to pretend as if she was looking through shelf for a book. Emily crossed her legs, grabbed a book behind of her, and opened it to a random page and acted as if she was reading the page.

A young girl who looked to be a freshman or sophomore walked past the isle and double-taked when she saw Alison. Her green eyes got big and she stared for a moment until Alison turned her head to look back at her. The girl quickly walked away and Alison couldn't help but to chuckle.

"Seriously, why is everyone so obsessed with you?" Emily asked, her voice sounding annoyed. Alison's chuckle turned into a laugh, "ask your own self that same question, sweetheart."


	7. Chapter 7

Spencer smoothed out her dress while looking in her mirror, "do you guys think a lot of people are going to be there tonight?" Aria stood at Spencer's dresser and looked in the mirror to put on her earrings, "I heard it was going to be a pretty big party."

Hanna sat on Spencer's bed watching her friends finishing getting dressed, "yeah, and it's the first Friday night back from Christmas break, so you know it's going to be so hype."

Emily listened to her friends gossip about some of the potential people who may show up at the party. Hanna and Spencer's boyfriends were going to be at the party, and the plan was to go come back to Spencer's after the party to spend the night.

Mr. and Mrs. Hastings were going out of town to visit Melissa for the weekend and help her move into her new apartment in Philadelphia. Emily leaned down to snuggle her foot in her heel and she stood back up to examine herself.

Emily didn't look too bad at all. She was fierce and sassy without even giving much effort. She wore jeans that fit her legs and butt perfectly and her nude heels were just the right height. Emily's tank top and blazer typically would have looked boring on anyone else, but somehow made the swimmer look fashionable and stylish. Emily's long, dark hair fell straight around her shoulders and down her back.

"Em, your phone is ringing," Spencer said, tossing Emily her phone off of her dresser. Emily caught it and glanced down at the screen. She smiled when she saw the name and immediately unlocked the phone to answer the call.

"Hey…..okay cool, we'll be down in a minute….." the brunette smiled and mumbled into the phone where her friends couldn't hear. Spencer, Aria, and Hanna all flashed eyes at each other and playfully rolled their eyes and smiled.

"Bye," Emily said, hanging up the phone. When she put the phone down she looked up to have three pairs of eyes looking back at her, "what?!"

Aria laughed and shrugged her shoulders, "nothing, you just seem really giddy about that phone call." Emily tried to fight back her smile, "mhm, well Alison is walking over now Spence. So we should go downstairs and wait for her."

Hanna got off of the bed to walk out of Spencer's bedroom. Aria followed Hanna and Spencer started to follow the two girls downstairs.

"Spence," Emily called out, stepping closer to Spencer's bedroom door. Spencer turned around to face Emily. "Thank you for allowing Alison to stay tonight and come over and all, I know that you really are trying with her and I appreciate it so much," Emily honestly stated.

Spencer put her hand on Emily's shoulder, "of course, Em." Emily smiled at Spencer and Spencer returned a smile back, "come on, we don't want to leave Alison waiting," Spencer commented.

Emily followed Spencer out of her bedroom and walked downstairs to her living room. Emily and Spencer had always had a good relationship. The two just clicked and Emily always knew that Spencer would have her back and also her best interest. Spencer was a one of a kind friend, and Emily was more than thankful for the intelligent Hasting's daughter.

"Hi," a voice sang out as Emily reached the bottom of the stairs. Emily looked up to see the most beautiful girl she had ever seen looking at her.

The brunette smiled at the girl and couldn't resist to walk to her. Emily opened her arms for the girl to walk in them and hug her. When she wrapped her arms around Emily's waist, Emily replied, "hi."

Alison pulled out of Emily's embrace and fired her eyes into Emily's. Emily couldn't help but to keep her stare in Alison's eyes.

"Should we excuse ourselves so you two can fuck?" Hanna asked. Emily broke her gaze from Alison and flashed her brown eyes to Hanna. Hanna shrugged, "just saying. Your eye sex does more orgasmic work than some people's regular sex."

Spencer and Aria groaned, "Hanna."

"What?! It's true," Hanna replied. Alison chuckled at Hanna's words. She felt herself starting to actually like Hanna a bit because of how bold she was.

Aria turned to Alison, "sorry, she kind of has no filter." Spencer joined in, "and sometimes she doesn't know when to shut up."

Emily took in the sight of Alison while the girls were in conversation about the party tonight. Alison was of course in a dress that showed off her legs. Her heels were tall enough to even to Emily's height with her heels on as well, and Alison's blonde hair was in her signature golden curls.

Emily bit her bottom lip. She knew it was going to be hard to keep her hands off of Alison tonight.

#######

Alison tugged at Emily's hand, "Emily.." The brunette turned around to find a intoxicated blue eyed blonde pulling at her hand. Emily herself was a bit warm and smiled at Alison, "yes?"

Alison grinned, "can we go somewhere?" Emily laughed, "Alison, I think people would notice if you're gone." Alison frowned at Emily and let go of her hand.

Emily was right though, people would notice. When the give girls walked into the party, all eyes went to Alison. Which was completely typical. There were mumbles and whispers asking why Alison was with the four girls, but others just completely ignored the fact and continued to stare at the blonde.

Some people stared at Emily, which Emily too was a bit used to. Emily wasn't exactly Alison status at Rosewood, but Emily did hold a high approval of attractiveness rate. With everyone knowing that Emily was a lesbian, and as gorgeous as she already was, guys sometimes couldn't even resist eyeing the brunette, and a lot of the girls couldn't either because even though they were straight, they considered Emily to be "that girl" who could "turn them gay."

Hanna herself was also a target of public gazing as well ever since she had transformed from "Hefty Hanna" to the stylish, fab, Hanna that she is now.

Emily leaned down to whisper in Alison's ear, "just be patient with me tonight." Alison shook her head, "I've waited three weeks now for you to touch me again." A small laugh escaped from Emily's lips, "bossy and impatient, who would've known."

Alison took another sip from her cup, "I told you that you would get used to it." The blonde turned and walked away from Emily, disappearing into the crowd of the people.

Emily turned and saw Hanna and Caleb Rivers. Hanna smiled when she saw Emily, "Em!" Caleb turned to face Emily as well. "Yay and you're alone! Did Alison leave?" Hanna asked. Emily softly shoved Hanna, "no, she's talking or something. We aren't dating. We don't have to know where each other is at all times."

Caleb opened his mouth, "wow, so it is true. You really are a thing with little miss Alison DiLaurentis." Emily took a swig of her cup and laughed, "and what does that supposed to mean?"

Caleb put his arm around Hanna's waist and pulled her closer to him, "oh, you know exactly what it means. I didn't think would ever see you with a girl like her." Emily took another sip of her drink, tired of hearing the same old stories about Alison over and over again.

"I know, Caleb, I've heard," Emily replied. "We just don't want you to—," Caleb started, but was interrupted. "Get hurt, I know," Emily finished for him. Caleb sighed, "just be careful with her. That girl is toxic."

Emily nodded and downed the rest of her drink. She sat the empty cup down on the table beside of them, "I'm going to get another drink." Hanna eyed Emily, "are you sure you want to do that? You're looking a bit, um, happy already as it is."

Emily turned and gave Hanna a thumbs up as she walked to the kitchen to get another drink.

#######

"I would love to take you out sometime."

Alison flashed a small smile, "sorry, I'm seeing someone." The blonde took another sip of her drink. "He can't do for you what I can, darlin'," the guy replied. Alison titled her head and sarcastically, "you know, you're probably right about that." Alison walked away from the guy and rolled her eyes.

She was beyond used to guys coming up to her and moving moves on her. Usually it was entertaining, but tonight it was annoying. Her only focus was on a tanned beauty that she hadn't seen in the past twenty minutes.

Alison had craved Emily's touch ever since Emily let off of her three weeks ago in the club, and now that Alison was drunk, she couldn't hold it back any longer. She needed to feel Emily again.

The blonde walked through the party to find the brunette. Alison was stopped almost every three steps to talk to friends or drunken admirers she had that were too shy to soberly talk to her, but found the courage in alcohol to approach her.

Alison eventually made it to the other side of the room. She scanned to look for Emily throughout the room.

Her eyes focused on two girls. One girl had her neck buried in the other girl's neck. Alison couldn't see the face of the girl getting kissed on but Alison was jealous of her because of the attention she was getting at the moment.

Alison couldn't help but to think of when Emily's lips were on her neck. The blonde internally smiled at the thought. Alison looked harder at the girl being kissed and she had to double take at her glare on the girl.

Once the girl had finally turned her face to the side, Alison's jaw quickly tightened and her anger shot up quicker than she ever thought it could. The girl was Emily. Emily was the girl getting kissed on the neck.

Alison quickly finished the last bit of her drink and tossed on the table beside of her. Livid was an understatement. Alison had felt like a hole had just blown up in her heart. Alison felt her body pulsing with anger as she walked towards Emily.

The blonde never took her blue daggers off of the two girls. Alison's current expression was one that scared grown men. The blonde pushed her way through the swarm of high schoolers.

"What the hell are you doing," Alison darkly spat, her voice stern and assertive. Emily jumped back and turned to face Alison, "Alison, it's definitely not what it looks like, I swear."

Alison looked down to see Emily's hands on the girl's waist. "You're such a fucking joke," Alison sharply replied. The girl pulled her head out of Emily's neck. She was clearly wasted. Emily tried to back out of the girl's hold, but the girl tightened her grip on Emily, "Emily, please come back," the girl drunkenly mumbled.

Emily had been trying to get out of the girl's hold the entire time. The brunette knew that the girl was clearly way more wasted than she should have been, so she wasn't going to be rude, but she did spend the past few seconds dodging unwanted kisses from the girl and leaning back to get her lips off of Emily's neck.

Alison glared at the girl, "who the fuck are you?" Emily could hear the slur in Alison's voice. Emily tried to pry herself off of the girl's hold. The girl finally let go of Emily and turned to face Alison, "I know who you are, and you don't scare me."

Alison barked a laugh, "really? You looked pretty damn scared to me." Emily backed away from the girl, "Alison, she's trashed, just let it go." Alison turned to face Emily, "you could be taking her side right now after she sucked your neck off, wouldn't you?"

The girl winked at Emily and Alison nearly lost it. "You can go fuck off now, this isn't yours," Alison sternly stated, grabbing Emily. Emily sipped one arm around Alison's waist, "Alison, no. She's drunk. She's not in a normal state of mind."

Alison let another dark laugh slip her lips, "please, she just doesn't have enough balls to do this to you sober." Alison turned back to the girl, "keep your lips off of her."

The girl shot back at Alison, "why do you care? She seemed to like it." Emily tightened her grip around Alison's waist, knowing the blonde was about to pop off.

"Is that so?" Alison sarcastically questioned. The girl crossed her arms and nodded. "Funny, because she doesn't seem to act like that when I'm clamped to her neck," Alison fired back. Emily pulled Alison's body back from the girl.

The girl eyed Emily and then Alison again, "well obviously you're not doing it right." Alison chuckled, keeping her same sarcastic tone, "you couldn't have this if you tired, sweetheart." The girl laughed with Alison's same tone, "are you sure about that?"

Alison turned to face Emily and cupped the brunette's face. Before Emily could react, Alison clashed their lips together. Emily closed her eyes and fell into Alison's drunken kiss. Even intoxicated, their lips moved in sync with each other.

Alison kept her lips hard against Emily and kissed her as if it her life depended on it. Emily gripped Alison's waist and pulled the blonde closer to her. Before Emily could keep it going longer, Alison broke the kiss and looked back at the girl.

"Are you sure now?"

The girl rolled her eyes and turned to walk away from the two girls. Emily pulled Alison closer to her, "Alison—,"

"No," Alison said, cutting off the brunette, "leave me the hell alone. You had another bitch all on you," she slurred. Alison pushed Emily's arm off of her and walked passed the brunette. Emily followed Alison, "Alison, stop."

The brunette followed the blonde all the way to the hall in the house. Alison opened a bathroom door and before she could close it, Emily slipped in the door as well. Emily shut and locked the door and turned back around to face Alison.

"What don't you understand about leave me alone," Alison snapped. "You don't want that," Emily replied, stepping closer to the blonde. "Yes, I do," Alison stated, her voice filled with madness.

"No, I know you don't," Emily responded, stepping closer to the blonde. "Don't tell me what I mean and what I fucking don't, Emily Fields," Alison shot. Emily stepped closer to the blonde, caging her against the counter in the bathroom.

"Tell me you don't want me right now and I'll walk out of this door," Emily whispered.

"Did she feel good on your neck?" Alison snarked.

"She barely touched it. If you had paid closer attention you would have noticed that I had kept her a pretty good distance away from me," Emily replied.

Emily could still taste Alison on her lips from their short but intense kiss. "Let me catch another damn girl on you," Alison barked. Emily pulled Alison closer to her, "what are you going to do about it?"

Alison threw her hands in Emily's hair and whispered against her lips, "I'll fucking kill her." Emily laughed, "bossy, impatient, and terrifying." Alison softly yanked Emily's hair, "it's not funny, I'm serious. Another girl even thinking about you having your hands all over her makes me want to punch her in the face."

"You don't have to work about anyone, Alison. I'm yours," Emily said. Alison leaned forward and kissed Emily's soft lips with force. Alison couldn't wait any longer. She needed Emily again. Alison broke her lips off of Emily's and grabbed her hand to lead Emily to the door or the bathroom, "prove it to me."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this was a bit later than usual. I've been super busy and a lot has been going on keeping me tied up!**

 **Thank you to everyone reading/reviewing/favoriting/following!**

 **Let me know if there's anything you'd like to see in this story happen, or what more you'd like in this story in particular.**

 **I may be doing another one-shot with fetus Emison soon… :)**

#######

Alison lead Emily throughout the crowd of the house and back into the kitchen. The blonde mixed herself a drink and took a sip before pulling out her phone and typing on her screen. Emily took Alison's drink from her hand and sipped on it herself, "you don't need this."

Alison smiled up at the brunette quickly before returning her eyes back down to her phone. Emily had noticed that more people had started to stare at her and Alison more than usual. Somehow Emily had already gotten used to people staring at her when she was with Alison, but this time was different. It was almost as if people were talking about them.

Alison dialed for a Uber on her phone. The blonde wanted to leave the party as soon as she could so that she could get Emily to herself. She had every intention on feeling the brunette for the first time in three weeks.

While waiting for the Uber, Alison couldn't keep her hands off of Emily. The blonde stepped towards Emily and kept their bodies close. Alison's hands traveled up and down Emily's sides.

Emily looked over at the people who were looking back at the two. "Alison.." The blonde didn't stop her motion. She was concentrated on nothing but Emily.

Emily grabbed Alison's hands, held them together, and leaned down to Alison's ear, "people are staring at us." Alison didn't stop her movement, "I don't care." Emily tried to be firm with Alison, but first of all, Emily thought her drunken affection was too cute to get stern with, and secondly, Emily couldn't be stern with Alison in the first place when the blonde's hands were all over her.

Alison's phone buzzed and she grinned, "our Uber is here." Alison quickly reached down and grabbed Emily's hand to lead the two out of the party to a dark blue Explorer.

Emily opened the back door for Alison and the blonde got in and pulled Emily in with her. "Hi," Alison excitedly said. The driver of the car laughed, "hi, where do I take you?" Alison gave the driver her address and the driver nodded, "yes ma'am."

Alison didn't bother to put on her seatbelt, she just sat close to Emily, almost sitting directly on top of her. Emily wrapped one arm around Alison's waist and pulled her closer against her body.

"Did you girls have a good night?" the Uber driver asked. Alison answered before Emily could open her mouth, "yep, we sure did. Thank you so much for driving us. You are so awesome. What's your name again?"

Emily quietly laughed at Alison's drunk personality. She was a talker and always so animated when she was intoxicated. She felt things either strongly or not at all when she was drunk, which was both a blessing and a curse for anyone dealing with her.

Emily listend as Alison and the driver made small talk. She ran fingers over to Alison's leg and traced her thigh.

Alison leaned back into Emily's arms and against her lean body. Emily's fingers went to the inside of Alison's thigh and circled slow on the skin. Emily started to trace up and under the blonde's dress.

Alison stopped talking to the driver and bit her lip. The driver turned up the music in the car once Alison stopped talking, enjoying his music.

Emily kept her eyes on the driver to make sure he wasn't going to turn around while she took her fingers and slid them in Alison's underwear. The blonde flashed a look of panic at Emily and Emily took her hand that was wrapped around Alison's waist and gripped her hip.

Alison felt Emily feel her wetness and then travel up to her clit. The blonde nearly moaned and Emily took her free hand and covered Alison's mouth. Emily brought her lips to Alison's ear, "if you make a sound, I'm stopping."

Alison threw her head back in Emily's shoulder as she felt the brunette rubbing on her. Emily pressed down a bit harder on the bud and felt Alison rotate her hips. Emily's lips started turning into a smirk.

Alison gripped Emily's forearm and let out a soft moan. Emily flashed a look at Alison but the blonde's eyes were closed. Emily looked back at the driver. He was completely focused on the road and the radio, which Emily was thankful for.

Alison's nails dug into Emily's forearm and the blonde turned her head to Emily's ear, "I'm going….going to…you have to…stop." Emily nuzzled the top of Alison's head and pressed a kiss to the skin.

Alison felt herself being lost under Emily's touch. Emily rolled in rhythm on her clit and kept her pace steady. She could already tell that teasing Alison DiLaurentis was going to be a new favorite hobby of hers.

The blonde held in a moan and her lips parted, letting out small breathes of air. Emily felt Alison already starting to unfold underneath her. Just before Alison could hit her climax, the brunette slowed her finger down on Alison's clit and Alison groaned in frustration.

Emily quickly pulled her fingers out of Alison's underwear and looked back at the driver. "Is everything okay back there?" he asked, turning down the radio. Emily answered before Alison could, "yeah, yep, everything is perfect."

Emily turned back to Alison and shot her a look. Alison fixed her dress and scoffed at Emily, "why did you do that?" Emily laughed, "mad about it?" Alison rolled her eyes, "I hate you." Emily laughed harder, "I'll remember that."

Alison quickly apologized, knowing what Emily meant by that statement, "no, wait, I didn't mean that." Emily knew Alison obviously didn't mean it, but Emily wanted to keep Alison's tease going, "oh, I think you did."

The car started to come to a stop and Emily opened the door to step out. Alison thanked the driver and gave him a tip. Drunk Alison was a lot of things, but she was also nice when she needed to be.

Alison and Emily walked up to Alison's front door and Alison unlocked it and opened it. When Emily shut it behind of them, Alison pushed Emily up against the wall and locked her lips with the brunette's.

Emily was so caught off guard that she didn't have time to react, she just did. She closed her eyes and moved her lips with Alison's, tasting the liquor on Alison's tongue and lips. When Emily caught her balance with her legs again, she reached for Alison's hips and pulled the blonde hard against her body.

Alison's hands were already cupping Emily's face. She didn't dare move her hands from the tan girl's jaw.

Emily reached down and swiftly picked Alison up, holding the blonde up under her thighs. Alison wrapped her legs around Emily's waist and her arms around the brunette's neck. Alison broke her lips from Emily's, "my parents are home."

Emily started walking towards the stairs while she pressed her lips across of Alison's neck, taking in the taste of Alison's skin, "then you better not be loud."

Alison wanted nothing more in that moment than to feel Emily inside of her as soon as possible. Alison threw her hands in Emily's dark hair and put her lips back on Emily's as the brunette carried her up the stairs to her bedroom.

Emily opened the door and shut it behind of her by kicking it. She went straight to Alison's bed and laid the blonde down on the bed. Both of the girls took off their shoes and Emily started to crawl on top of the bed. Alison grabbed Emily's arm and pulled her down on top of her.

"I've wanted this all night," Alison breathed. Emily reached down and tugged Alison's dress up above her head and off of her body. Emily had been dreaming of Alison for weeks now, and now she didn't have to imagine what she looked like under her clothes, because now Alison was almost bare in front of her own eyes.

Emily's brown pools raked over Alison's body. Alison could see Emily's eyes scanning her body and Alison's lips pulled into a drunken smirk. Emily brought her head down to Alison's breasts and nuzzled her face in between the two lumps.

Emily softly planted kisses on the skin and brought her hands up to cup Alison's breasts. When Emily's hands made contact with Alison's breasts, Emily thought she was going to lose herself. Emily quickly reached behind of Alison and unlatched her bra.

The brunette grabbed it and tossed it off of the bed, bringing her hands back down to Alison's breasts, this time the mumps were all bare. Emily licked her lips and she leaned down on one nipple.

"I've wanted this all night, too," Emily mumbled before taking Alison's pink tip in her mouth. Emily swirled her tongue around on the tip and sucked. Alison moaned feeling Emily 's pressure.

Emily played with the free nipple on Alison's other breast while she gave attention to the other with her tongue. Alison felt more than aroused. She knew she was ready for Emily's touch down in a place that felt like it pulsed for her.

Alison buckled her hips and Emily let go of Alison's nipple with her tongue, "mm, Emily." Emily brought her lips back up to Alison's neck and Emily took one hand reached down between Alison's legs. Emily grabbed Alison's underwear and slid them down her legs and off of her, tossing them somewhere along the same area as her bra.

Emily got settled back into her position between Alison's legs and once again reached back down to feel Alison's heat.

Emily smiled at her work of wetness she created. Emily slipped two fingers in Alison and slowly started to pump he fingers inside of the blonde. Alison felt like her body was pulsing. She had been dying for Emily's touch and now finally, the brunette was back inside of her.

"Em," Alison moaned. Emily brought her lips to Alison's ear, "I like when you call me that." Alison closed her eyes as she felt Emily's pumps start to speed. Alison arched her back and groaned.

"Shh," Emily whispered, "I'll have to stop if you're loud." Alison winced, "please don't." Emily kept her fingers pumping inside of Alison. She leaned down and softly kissed the blonde, "then don't make me."

Alison moaned in Emily's neck and the brunette slid another finger into Alison's flesh. Alison let out a deep moan and Emily swore it was one of the sexiest sounds she had ever heard. If Alison's moans were going to be like that, then she never wanted to stop pleasing the blonde.

Emily pumped deeper into Alison, wanting to feel all of her. Alison wrapped one arm around Emily's neck and grasped Emily's blazer with the other. Emily pumped harder into Alison, wanting to make her moan loudly even if her parents did hear them.

Alison tried hard to control her moans, but as Emily kept going faster, her moans kept growing louder. "Em, baby," Alison moaned. Emily knew Alison's moans were about to be noticeable, so she brought her lips to Alison's to try to muzzle the moans.

Alison moaned countlessly into Emily's mouth, unable to control her breathing from feeling Emily working inside of her. Emily felt Alison's walls tightening around her fingers.

"Em," Alison moaned. Emily pumped harder in Alison, not taking her lips off of the trembling girl's under her. Alison's breathing roughened and her moans grew deeper. Emily smirked against Alison's lips as a high anticipated orgasm rolled through Alison's body.

"Emily…oh God..Em..baby…Em," Alison moaned, breaking her lips from Emily's. Emily knew Alison had probably been a bit too loud, but she didn't dare stop. She refused to pull out of Alison just yet and stop the beautiful cries coming from her lips.

Alison chanted Emily's name over and over until her orgasm started to calm and Emily pulled out of her warm flesh.

Alison fell back against her bed, "God, Emily." Emily stood up off of Alison's bed and took off her blazer and unbuttoned her jeans and shoved them down and off of her legs. The brunette got back on top of the bed and Alison pulled back the covers of the bed and slid in the sheets.

Emily followed Alison and the blonde reached to take off Emily's tank. When Alison got Emily's shirt off she reached for her bra and unlatched it, "I don't like clothes being worn in my bed when I'm with someone."

Emily raised her eyebrow at Alison, "so how many people have you brought to this bed?" Alison threw Emily's bra off of the bed and grabbed onto Emily's breasts, massaging the lumps, "I didn't mean it that way."

Emily didn't drop it, "you didn't answer the question." Alison didn't take her hands off of Emily's breasts, feeling them for the first time, "you're actually the first one." Emily chuckled, even though she wanted to moan feeling Alison touch her, "right."

Alison started to tease Emily's nipple, "I'm serious, it's just been you. I'm not lying to you." Emily could hear the honesty in Alison's voice. She wanted to keep the questioning going, but right now all she wanted to do was fall apart in Alison's touch.

"Ali.." Emily moaned, feeling the blonde twist her nipple. Alison leaned forward and started kissing Emily's neck, "I see where you're coming from now." Emily knew Alison was referring to Emily saying she liked when Alison called her Em.

Alison started sucking on Emily's neck. Emily knew Alison was about to mark her body. Typically, Emily would never let anyone mark her. She didn't do hickies with other girls, but Alison just wasn't another girl.

Emily didn't even want to fight Alison's kiss. Maybe it was the alcohol running through Emily's system, but she didn't mind Alison marking her body. Alison started to suck harder and Emily closed her eyes, "Ali.."

Alison took her lips off of Emily's neck and her tongue swirled over the light red bruise on Emily's skin.

"You're mine," Alison said, pushing Emily back against the bed. Emily nodded her head in agreement and leaned her chin up to kiss Alison. Alison straddled Emily's lap and kept her lips moving with the brunette's.

Alison's naked body was pressed against Emily's and Alison could feel Emily's warm body heat coming off of her bare skin.

"I've never fucked a girl before, Em," Alison said, sounding almost embarrassed. Emily reached up and tucked a strand of Alison's hair behind her ear, "that's okay." Alison ran her fingers down Emily's tone stomach, feeling Emily's muscles quench from the touch.

"I want to please you just as much as good as you please me," Alison replied. Emily grabbed Alison's hands, "I'll show you what to do, I've got a feeling you're a fast learner."


	9. Chapter 9

Emily laid on her back on her bed, checked the time on her phone again, and rethought the past twenty-four hours. Things went from great to completely insane.

It was now 11:37 and for hours the brunette hadn't moved from her bed. She sat in her sweatpants and t-shirt and tossed and turned pondering what she should do.

Everything would have been just fine if Maya wouldn't have come back to Rosewood.

#######

 _Twelve Hours Earlier…_

#######

"You…are…so…cute," Alison said in-between kisses between herself and Emily. The brunette smiled as she pulled Alison into her lap and wrapped her arms around of her.

Spencer, Aria, and Hanna walked into Emily's living room to find the two girls comfy with each other. "This is definitely going to take some time to get used to," Spencer chuckled as she sat down on the couch.

"How so?" Alison asked, keeping one arm around of Emily's neck but turning her attention to Spencer. "Not you, Emily," Spencer replied. Aria joined in, "yeah, it's not you, it's just that we haven't seen Em being affectionate with anyone in so long."

Alison looked back at Emily and smiled. The brunette looked at her friends, "don't get her head any bigger. It's already big enough." Alison playfully hit Emily's arm, "hey!"

"You don't say," Hanna mumbled. Spencer hit Hanna's arm, but unlike Alison's slap it was serious. The blonde gasped and rubbed the sore spot, "ouch! Damn, Spence. Lay off the protein."

"How aren't you two hung over?" Aria said, choosing to ignore Hanna's comment all together. Emily shrugged, "I didn't really drink that much.. that was this one," she finished, softly tapping Alison's leg softly on top of her leg.

Alison turned towards Aria, "I hardly ever get hangovers. I know my limits."

"Well you don't know your PDA limits. Everyone definitely knows about you and Emily now," Hanna commented. Alison's face didn't change, "that doesn't bother me."

Emily was surprised to hear the words come from Alison's mouth. The blonde had been all about reputation in the past. Alison felt Emily's fingers run up and down her back and it made Alison feel safe. Like she was where she needed to be.

"I hope not, because I do think Hanna is right. People kept coming up to me and asking me about you and Alison, Em," Spencer stated. Aria nodded, "yeah, same. Like four or five different people came up and asked me."

"What did you say?" Alison questioned. Spencer and Aria looked at each other and then back at Alison, "I told them that I didn't know many details, but I did know you two were friends," Spencer replied first.

"Yeah, and I told them basically the same, but if you two were something you would be the prettiest girl couple ever," Aria replied after Spencer finished. Emily chuckled and Alison's lips turned up into a small smile.

"Who even cares," Hanna questioned, tossing her legs over the couch arm. "They were probably asking because of who Alison is," Spencer replied. "Whatever, people need to mind their business," Hanna stated with annoyance in her voice.

Alison sighed, "you'd be surprised." Hanna was now interested, which never typically happened, "what does that mean?" Alison shifted in Emily's lap to better face Hanna, "people are just always watching me or what I do. I can never mess up or be imperfect in public. Someone is always either taking a picture of me without me noticing, or pulling out their phones and typing about me, or even standing in the halls whispering about me. It's like I'm a celebrity and the people in school and town are my paparazzi."

Hanna sarcastically replied, "must be so hard." Alison didn't bother to argue the sarcasm in Hanna's statement. "It is hard, believe it or not. The pressure to be perfect is unbearable sometimes," Alison softly stated. Hanna's eyes started to soften a bit on Alison.

"I guess I got what I wanted though. I wanted to be popular and well-known. I just didn't know that it could have this much pressure with it," Alison finished.

Emily squeezed Alison's side to remind the blonde that Emily was still there for her and to make sure she was okay. Alison brought Emily's hand up to her lips and pressed a gentle kiss on the palm in response.

"I didn't think of it that way," Hanna replied after a few seconds of silence. Alison shook her head, "seriously, it's fine. I've gotten really used to it now over the past few years. I haven't always been the nicest person either, so in a way I deserve it."

"People can change," Spencer reminded Alison. Alison smiled at Spencer, "that's what I'm working on now." Spencer returned a smile back to Alison. The girls sat in silence for a few seconds after no one not knowing what to say after a serious conversation.

Aria's stomach growled and all of the girls laughed. "We should probably go eat lunch," Emily said while still laughing. Alison stood off of Emily, "I have this amazing restaurant that we can go to."

"Lead the way," Aria replied.

Aria, Spencer, and Hanna got up to walk outside to Emily's driveway and Emily pulled Alison back down in her lap. Alison smiled as she fell back down into Emily's lap, "your friends are waiting for us."

Emily nuzzled Alison's neck with her lips, "they can wait just a few more minutes." Alison brought her hands to Emily's face, "Em." Emily smirked at Alison calling her Em again for the first time since she had moaned it last night.

"I think I like it when you moan it better," Emily mumbled. Alison brought her lips to Emily's and gave her a soft kiss, "me too, but right now we have to go. Come on, we don't want to be rude." Emily groaned and released Alison's body, "fine."

Alison laughed as she stood and pulled Emily to stand up, "outta girl." Emily took Alison's hand, "tonight it's just you and me, got it?" Alison intertwined their fingers, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

#######

The girls pulled back in Emily's driveway and stepped out of Spencer's car. "I'm so full that I'm ready to take a nap now," Hanna groaned. Spencer shut her car door, "I second that."

"Em? I think someone is here on your porch?" Aria commented. Emily and Alison got out of Spencer's car and Emily shut the car door, "who is it?"

Emily walked around the car and looked on her porch. There was someone sitting on the couch on the porch, holding flowers in front of their face. Emily looked back at the girls with a confused expression.

"Were you expecting anyone?" Spencer asked. Emily shook her head, "no." Hanna turned to look at the person, sitting patiently and still, "well let's go find out who it is. They're obviously out numbered if they are some freak or creep."

Hanna turned to walk towards the person but Aria grabbed her am, "let's walk up there all together. Slowly."

Alison put her hand on Emily's arm, "are you sure you weren't expecting anyone? Or your mom?" Emily shook her head again, "no, I wasn't, and my mom would've told me to keep a look out for someone. She doesn't forget anything."

Emily walked in front of her friends and led the girls up the stairs to over to the porch. She took a step and had Spencer and Alison directly beside of her, with Hanna and Aria behind of them.

"Hello?" Emily threw out. The person didn't move, they just left their face buried in flowers. Emily tried again, "hello? Are you waiting on someone?"

Emily took a step closer and tried to see around the flowers, "hello?"

"I've been waiting for you," the voice behind the flowers rang out. Emily's body instantly stiffened and her heart felt like it stopped. All of a sudden she felt nauseous and weak. Her hands started to tremble and she lost the ability to talk.

The flowers were removed from the hidden face and three gasps came from behind of Emily. Alison looked at the dark haired girl holding the flowers, sitting on Emily's couch on the porch. The blonde didn't recognize the girl at all. She raked her brain for any memory of this tan-skinned girl but her thoughts were empty.

All of Emily's friends were now quiet and were starring at this girl Alison considered to be a mystery.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Hanna sharply snapped.

"I don't know," Aria quickly responded.

"This can't be good," Spencer stated.

"Who is she?" Alison asked.

The girl got up from the couch and slowly walked over to Emily, never breaking her eye contact from the brunette. She put the flowers down on the ground and stood right in front of Emily.

"I've missed you," the girl stated. Alison's blue globes watched this mystery girl as she took one last step closer to Emily. Alison felt a stab of jealously, sensing that something wasn't right.

Emily stood frozen in front of the girl, she hadn't moved an inch in almost a full minute.

The girl reached out to grab Emily's hand, "I'm back, Em. For good."

Alison felt the rage inside of her body growing quickly. She was mad that she didn't understand what was going on, who this girl was, or why Emily was letting her be this close to her.

"Lord bless us all," Spencer practically groaned.

"All the time we spent rebuilding her.." Aria softly commented.

"I cannot fucking stand this bitch, she needs to go back to California already," Hanna said.

Alison had had enough of being left out in the dark. The blonde snapped and glared at the girl, "I'm sorry, who the hell are you?"

The dark hair girl kept her hand holding Emily's and broke her eye contact with Emily for the first time to look back at Alison.

"Maya."

All of a sudden Alison stopped breathing. Maya. It made sense now. Everything made sense now with everyone's reactions. Alison looked down at Emily and Maya's hands being together. Hanna put her hands on Alison's waist, "Alison, we should go."

Alison pushed Hanna's hands off of her, "no, she should go." Alison was livid. She had too many emotions ranging inside of her from angry, to sad, to hurt, to completely pissed off. She snapped, "Emily?!"

Emily jumped and broke her hand from Maya's. Maya's eyebrows frowed together, "what's wrong?" Hanna jumped in the conversation, "maybe it has something to do with you cheating on her and breaking her heart leaving her broken and shattered into a thousand pieces and ignoring her for weeks while she was hurting because of you, you selfish, cold-hearted, piece of shi—,"

Spencer cut Hanna off, "okay, we all need to take a breather here!"

"Emily? What are you going to do about this?" Alison scowled. Emily looked at Alison for the first time since before they had walked on the porch. Emily's face was flushed. Alison crossed her arms, "tell me something."

Emily looked back at Maya and then back at Alison. Emily hadn't seen Maya in two years since she had broken her heart, left Emily, and flew back to California. Emily's mind was wild and running with thousands of thoughts but also so empty and clogged at the same time.

"Emily?!" Alison snapped.

"I-I…I don't kno-know," Emily stuttered.

A tear fell down Alison's cheek, "are you serious?" Aria's mouth dropped as she wrapped her arm around Alison's waist, "let's just go inside, Alison." The blonde stood her ground as another tear fell from her face, "you're going to talk to her?"

Maya spoke up to defend herself, "do I even know you?" Alison's voice became dark, "no, but you should." Spencer stepped closer to Emily, who was standing in the middle of Maya and Alison, "Em, come on. Let's go inside and think this all through first. Maya you stay out here."

Spencer tugged on Emily's arm and the brunette shook Spencer off, "no, I need to stay out here." Hanna barked a sarcastic laugh, "are you fucking serious? You're going to talk to her after everything she's put you through?"

Aria tightened her grip on Alison and tugged her towards the front door, "Alison, come on, we're going to go inside."

Alison broke Aria's hold. Her voice was shaky and cracky, but she still raised it anyway, "I'm only going inside of Emily does. I'm not going in if she talks her. It's me or her, she can't have both."

Maya shot daggers at Alison and then brought her eyes back to Emily, "who is she? Your girlfriend or something?"

Emily quickly replied, "no."

Alison's heart felt like it had been punctured at how fast Emily had responded to Maya's question about her status.

Maya smiled and took Emily's hand back in hers.

"Everyone just go inside," Emily stated. Hanna rolled her eyes and aggressively opened Emily's front door, "I hope you know you're making a huge mistake." Spencer tried to direct Alison inside, "let's just go ins—,"

"No," Alison's weak voice cracked, "I don't mean anything to her." Aria softly grabbed Alison's arm, "Alison, please don't go, just wait it out, please." Alison tugged out of Aria's hands and ignored her to quickly walked off of Emily's porch.

Emily watched as Alison made her way to her car. The brunette didn't stop Alison, she didn't even say one word as she watched the blonde approach her car. Alison turned to look back at Emily one last time before she opened her car door.

Emily saw Alison's cheeks were wet, her blue eyes were glossy, and her cheeks were almost colored red. Alison opened her car door, "I've never regretted anything more."

The blonde got inside of her car and backed out of Emily's driveway, leaving the girl that she had fallen for with a girl that she had been in love with, holding her hand.


	10. Chapter 10

Aria and Spencer whipped their heads at Emily when Alison's car was out of sight. Emily could tell that her friends weren't too pleased with her. Spencer crossed her arms and Aria had a frown drawn on her lips.

"We're going inside," Spencer stated. Emily could hear the disappointment in Spencer's voice. Aria followed Spencer inside but stopped just before walking in, "I'm really disappointed in you, Em."

Emily looked down away from Aria as Aria shut Emily's front door, leaving Emily and Maya alone.

Maya sighed, "I guess me coming here wasn't such a great idea to your friends." Emily leaned against the porch deck and brought her eyes back up to Maya, "why are you here?" Maya shifted her weight, "my family has moved back to Rosewood. I wanted to see you and let you know."

Emily tried to keep her voice solid, "the last time I saw you, you left me crying in my room, dropping the bomb on me that you had cheated on me. Then you left to go almost three thousand miles across the country."

Maya reached out her hand to Emily's, "and I'm so sorry for that, Emily. I was stupid, and immature, and lost two years ago." Emily pulled her hand back from Maya's hold and put her hands in her back pockets.

This was too overwhelming for Emily to handle. She wanted to scream and yell at Maya for hours and she wanted to break down into tears all at the same time. Emily was confused and didn't know what to do with herself.

"I don't know what you expect me to say? 'Welcome back to Rosewood, here's my heart again'," Emily commented. Maya shook her head, "I expect you to be mad. I expect you to be angry and so upset with me, but please Emily, just give me another chance. Give me the opportunity to make this right and makes things up to you. I haven't stopped thinking about you since I've left. It's always been you, and I was too stupid to realize that in the past."

Emily took in all of Maya's words like they were water and Emily was a sponge. Emily didn't know what to say or what to do. She had a million thoughts running through her mind. Maya spoke up again when Emily didn't reply, "let's go get coffee and catch up?"

Emily shook her head, "I can't. My friends are waiting for me inside." Maya titled her head, "not even for just one quick little hour?" Emily pulled her hand out of her back pocket and looked down at her watch. She looked up back at Maya who was looking at her with dark brown eyes, "one hour, that's it."

Maya smiled and leaned in to kiss Emily on her cheek, "I'll meet you there."

Emily froze feeling Maya's lips on her for the first time in over two years. The brunette stumbled back and quickly made her way inside of her house.

Emily walked in to find Spencer, Aria, and Hanna glaring at her with expresses that didn't seem satisfying. "What the hell did she want?" Hanna snapped first.

Emily walked over to the coffee table and picked up her keys, "we're going to go talk." Hanna threw her hands up in the air, "wow, and I officially give up." Aria's mouth dropped, "Em, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Did you forget about a blonde that's about 5'6, blue eyes, dimples?" Spencer hashed out. Emily closed her eyes and put her hand on her forehead, "guys, this is my decision, not yours."

"Yeah, well it's a fucking stupid one," Hanna scowled. "Typically I should say Hanna's being too harsh, but she's right. Why would you go talk to her? She destroyed you and also now you have Alison, who you were just all about," Aria commented.

"You guys don't know how I feel, okay? I was in love with her. She was my first love and I thought I was going to marry her. If I want to talk to her again after two years, I can," Emily sternly stated. The brunette turned and walked towards her front door, "I don't care if you guys stay or leave for the next hour but I'm going to talk to her."

Hanna sarcastically chuckled and stood up, "you know, I thought Alison was going to be the one who screwed you over. I thought she was going to be the bad guy, I guess I chose the wrong girl to defend."

Hanna walked closer to Emily and stopped just before opening the door, "I love you, Em, but I've never been this un-proud of you. Alison actually liked you and only you. You could tell it in her eyes when she looked at you."

The feisty blonde opened Emily's front door and walked out, softly nudging Emily's shoulder with hers.

Spencer stood up, "I should probably go, too. I'm not sticking around for something I don't support." Spencer walked out of Emily's house and turned back before she stepped off of the porch, "and Hanna is right. Alison liked you a lot."

Emily watched as Spencer stepped off of the Fields' porch and into the driveway to get into her car. When she turned her head back to Aria, the small brunette had already stood up and walked closer as well, "I know this is probably a lot to take in, but please don't forget about Alison. I've never seen that girl cry until today. That says something."

Aria passed by Emily and kept walking until she got into her car to leave Emily's house.

Emily felt numb. This situation was almost too insane for Emily to cope with. She knew regardless that someone was going to end up hurt, but right now she wanted to make sure that she was doing what was best for her and not for someone else. Emily thought she had gotten over Maya, until she saw her sitting on her front porch.

Emily shut her front door behind of her and walked over to the flowers on the porch. She picked them up and lifted them up to her nose to smell them. Emily put the flowers down on the table outside and walked to her car.

#######

"God, Alison, I've never seen you like this," Cece stated. And Cece was right, Alison had never been this way.

The younger blonde was in her sweatpants and an old, baggy t-shirt of Jason's, with her hair up in a messy bun on her head. Her blue eyes were red and seemed like they had lost twenty shades of blue. Alison's cheeks were tear stained as well as pink.

Cece dropped her pocketbook on Alison's bedroom floor and quickly made her way to Alison's bed, where Alison was curled up in a ball holding a pillow. Cece knocked her shoes off of her feet and climbed onto Alison's bed and pulled Alison onto Cece's chest.

Cece wrapped one arm around Alison's body and pushed Alison's baby hairs out of her face with her other hand, "it's going to be okay, Ali."

Alison started crying, "it's not. The one person I start to open up to…the only person I've ever wanted to…and she just leaves me for her ex so easily…it was like I was nothing to her." The tears started to come down harder and Alison's breathing became unsteady.

Cece rubbed Alison's back, "I know it hurts right now, but I promise it's going to be okay, Ali. This girl is so stupid for not seeing what she had. If she wants to lose you, let her. It's her loss, not yours. You're Alison, Alison DiLaurentis. You could have anyone you wanted."

"But I wanted her," Alison softly whispered. Cece leaned down and kissed the top of Alison's head, "I know, sweetie, I know." Cece ran her hands through Alison's blonde hair.

Cece had never seen Alison hurt like this over someone, ever. The older blonde had seen the younger blonde so angry that Alison almost punched a wall and crying from being so upset, but this emotion was Alison was different. It was one of heartbreak.

Watching her best friend and practically someone that she viewed as her little sister suffer this bad made Cece's own heart break.

Cece rubbed Alison's arm, "we can watch anything you want on Netflix, and order any type of food you want tonight. Ice cream, raw cookie dough, pizza, Chinese, anything you want I'll go get it. It's just going to be me and you tonight, babygirl. I'm all yours."

Alison nodded and sniffed her nose, "I don't really have much of an appetite, but thanks C. I love you."

Cece wiped a tear off of Alison's cheek with her thumb, "anything for my Ali. I love you too."

#######

"So heartless and player Em, huh?" Maya asked after taking sip of her coffee.

Maya and Emily were sitting at a table beside of the window in The Brew. Emily nodded, "I guess you could say that." Maya leaned back in her seat, "so you're not sweet and innocent Emily anymore?"

Emily placed her fingers around her coffee cup, "I suppose not."

Maya tossed one leg over the other, "and how many girls have you—,"

Maya paused, "how many has there been since me?"

Emily took a sip of her hot chocolate, "there's been a few, but I haven't dated anyone officially. I don't date.. well I didn't until—," Emily stopped and looked down at her hot chocolate.

Maya titled her head, "until when?" Emily shook her head, "nothing, no one. Never mind." Maya raised an eyebrow, "Em? What aren't you telling me?" Emily put her hot chocolate back on the table, "I was seeing a girl, but I think that just ended."

"That blonde at your house?" Maya questioned, "the one who basically barked at me?"

Emily nodded her head and didn't respond. Maya took another sip of her coffee, "what's her name?" Emily cleared her throat before she spoke, "Alison."

Maya thought for a second before speaking, "DiLaurentis?" Emily replied with a nod again.

"Isn't she like, a bitch or something?" Maya asked curiously. "She doesn't open up to a lot of people, and she has a bit of a track record, yes," Emily answered.

"I'm surprised you'd associate with someone like that. You really have changed, haven't you?" Maya asked. Emily leaned back in her chair as well, "that's what heart break does to you."

Maya sat her coffee cup down, "what's so different about her? Why are you dating her out of all of the girls you've—uh, seen?" Emily looked back down at the table, breaking her eye contact with Maya.

"I don't know. I hadn't figured it out yet," Emily honestly replied.

Emily's brain couldn't help but to start running about Alison. She thought about meeting the blonde for the first time officially in the club almost a month ago, and how drunk and jealous she had been that night before they had even barely knew anything about each other.

Emily thought about running her fingertips and lips up and down Alison's body, knowing that from the second she made contact with her body that the connection between them was something unexplainable, something almost magical.

Emily's mind played scenes of Alison sitting in her lap and Alison throwing her arms around of Emily's neck, placing kisses every inch of Emily's face.

But then a scene of Alison crying flashed in Emily's mind. The scene of how hurt Alison was outside of Emily's house just today a few hours ago.

Emily knew in that moment that she had made a mistake, that her friends were right and she was so wrong.

"Hello? Emily?" Maya asked, waving her hand in front of Emily's face. Emily snapped out of her daze and stood up, "I-I, I have to go." Emily walked away from the table and outside and quickly started walking to her car.

She needed to see Alison immediately, she needed to apologize.

Maya followed Emily out of The Brew, "Emily?!"

Maya sped up and reached out to grab Emily's arm, "what is going on? Is this because of Alison?"

Emily looked in Maya's eyes, "I'm sorry, Maya. But I have to go. I've totally screwed up."

Maya tightened her hold on Emily's arm, "it's me or her, Emily. Alison was right about that. It can't be both of us. You have to make a decision."

Emily stared into Maya's brown eyes and took a breath, "You were my first love. I really loved you, Maya. I gave you a year and three months of my life and you cheated on me. I spent the next six months depressed wondering why I wasn't good enough. You made me feel so worthless and low."

Emily shook off Maya's arm, "we can be friends, but that's all I have left for you."

Maya's eyebrows frowed, "so you're choosing her over me?"

Emily didn't hesitate, she nodded, "I want her." Emily started to back away from Maya, "you don't deserve a second chance."

Emily turned and jogged to her car, she needed to get to Alison, and fast.

#######

Alison laughed at a scene in Mean Girls and Cece smiled at hearing Alison's laughter again.

The two girls were spread out across of Alison's bed, indulging themselves with pizza and cookie dough.

There was a knock on the door and Alison looked over at Cece. "Did you invite anyone over?" Cece whispered. Alison shook her head, "no."

The door slowly opened and Alison's heart stopped once she saw who it was.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Cece instantly barked, quickly sitting up. Emily fully walked in Alison's bedroom and shut the door behind of her, "I need to talk to her."

Emily slowly brought her brown eyes to Alison. "You have no right being here," Cece sternly stated, standing up, "get out."

Emily held her ground and didn't look back at Cece, but instead kept her eyes on Alison, "I know I screwed up, but I'm here now. I need to apologize. I need to explain myself."

Alison wiped a tear from her cheek and crossed her arms, silently sitting Indian style on her bed. Cece looked back at Alison, "do you want to do the pleasure of kicking her out, or can you let me? Because I really would love to do this."

"Get out, Emily," Alison flatly stated. Emily took a step closer to Alison and Cece took a step closer to Emily, blocking her way to Alison.

"Please, Ali, just let me explain," Emily begged. "You fucked up, she doesn't have to let you do anything. Get out, Emily, you heard her. She doesn't want you here," Cece replied for Alison.

Emily felt like her stomach dropped. She knew she had messed up, but she didn't know that it was this bad. All she wanted to do was explain herself and let Alison know that she was more than sorry and that she realized who she wanted.

"Please, Alison," Emily said, her voice cracking.

Alison almost caved at Emily's soft, saddened voice, but then reality struck Alison once again. She remembered why she was home in her sweats and large baggy t-shirt covered in tear stains, eating junk with her best friend on a Saturday night.

"I don't want to see you ever again," Alison coldly stated. Emily could feel her heart crack at Alison's cold tone. That tone wasn't just any, it was one of the Alison DiLaurentis. The one that had made multiple people cry, and that's exactly what Emily started to do.

A single tear fell down Emily's cheek, "please," her dry voice barely croaked out.

Cece took another step towards Emily, "it's time for you to go." Emily kept her eyes locked on Alison's. Emily felt her body becoming weak. All she wanted to do was fall to her knees in front of Alison and apologize with words, kisses, and soft touches.

Alison's eyes were dark and hard. Emily could feel Alison burning her blue eyes into Emily's brown one's. Cece put her arms on Emily's shoulders and softly tugged her towards the door, "start moving."

Emily's feet followed Cece's direction. Emily looked one last time back at Alison and another tear fell from her face, "I chose you."

Alison watched with a straight, hard face as Cece directed Emily out of her bedroom and down the hall.


	11. Chapter 11

Emily drove home from Alison's house in complete silence. The only thing that she listened to was her tires moving on the pavement below her. Her heart ached too much to even reach out to turn on the radio.

The brunette knew that she had messed up. She knew that she had made a mistake in choosing to even give Maya the opportunity to speak to Emily a few hours ago, especially with Alison standing right there. She ignored Alison. For about two hours, she chose Maya over Alison, and she knew that the blonde would probably never forgive her for it.

Emily honestly didn't mean to hurt Alison, but when she saw Maya for the first time in over two years since their tragic break up, Emily didn't know how to react. Maya was the first and only girl Emily had ever loved. She truly loved Maya and all she wanted was some type of closure, some type of answer that she didn't get two years ago. Wasn't that fair?

The drive home seemed like it took an eternity. Emily pulled into her driveway and cut her car off. She sat alone in her car for a few minute before she started crying. When the tears started coming, they didn't stop.

A few seconds later Emily's cheeks were damp and cold, and wet small prints started to fall on her jean pants leg. Emily didn't stop her tears, she decided to let it all out before she went inside. She knew if she cried like this in her room, there's a chance her mother might would overhear her.

Pam Fields was a protective mama bear and paid close attention to Emily. She could tell just by the way Emily stood if something was wrong or not. Emily hadn't told her mom about Alison yet. She knew her goody-two-shoes mother probably wouldn't approve of Emily seeing the Queen of Mean Miss DiLaurentis. Alison had a reputation, and everyone knew about it. Child, teen, or adult.

Emily let her tears fall rapidly as she sat in her drivers seat. All she had wanted to do tonight was apologize to Alison and explain herself. She just wanted to make things right…and right now they were so wrong.

Alison had never looked at Emily so coldly in her life the way she did a few minutes ago. Emily had seen the blonde dish out the cutting look to people in the hallways or at parties, but never was she a victim of the look herself.

Emily took a deep breath and wiped her face dry with her sleeve. She was starting to get cold sitting outside in her car and needed to calm down before she went inside of her house. Emily looked at herself in her mirror and wiped her face dry one last time.

 _Breathe, Emily. Just make it a few feet without breaking upstairs to your bathroom. That's all. Breathe,_ she thought.

The brunette took in another deep breath and opened her car door to head inside. Once she opened the front door of her house she heard her mother in the kitchen talking to one of her friends who joined Mrs. Fields for dinner.

 _Good,_ Emily thought, _she's distracted._

Emily quietly made her way upstairs to her bathroom to turn on the shower. She just wanted to drown herself in hot water and scrub off the past twelve hours away.

#######

"Alright, C, I'm ready," Alison stated, walking back into her room from the bathroom. Cece looked up from her phone and gave the younger blonde a flashing, proud smile, "you definitely do not just look like you just got dumped."

Alison shot Cece a glare, slightly annoyed that Cece would use those exact words right now. "Oh come on, I didn't mean it like that. You know I just meant you look hot," Cece defended. Alison brushed it off, "yeah, I guess you're right."

Alison walked over to the mirror on her dresser and admired herself. She _did_ look hot.

Her golden blonde hair fell straight tonight down her shoulders, back, and chest. The dress she chose was one she wore when she wanted attention. It was grey, short, long sleeved, and around her upper stomach on both sides were open frames, exposing a small tease of her toned stomach. She knew that she was going to have guys swooning over her tonight. And that's exactly what she wanted.

Cece walked up behind of Alison, "I am right. Now let's go. It's almost midnight already. The club closes in two hours."

Alison checked herself out one last time before following Cece out of her room and downstairs. Both of the girl's heels click-clacked on Alison's floor. Alison was glad that she had Cece has a best friend. If it wasn't for her, Alison would still be crying on her bed sobbing the rest of her Saturday night away.

And Alison DiLaurentis didn't cry over anyone, or waste Saturday night's alone.

Cece led Alison outside of the DiLaurentis house and out to Cece's car. Once the girls got in, Cece laid down the rules and procedures for the night.

"Remember, I'm not drinking tonight, so I am your driver. You are not to leave the club with anyone but me. If you wonder away, you better come right back to me at two."

Cece started her car and pulled out of Alison's driveway, starting to head down the road. The older blonde kept talking, "I'm going to buy you as many drinks and shots as you want tonight, okay? But once I see you start getting anywhere near out of hand, you're cut off, got it?"

Alison reached under Cece's passenger seat and grabbed a bottle of dark liquor. She knew Cece had always kept a bottle of something in her car. One day it could be wine, the next Vodka, or the next a bottle of orange juice. Alison didn't know what it was, but she opened the container and took two gulps out of it. The liquor burned her throat going down, but it was almost refreshing for her to feel anything to burn on her except for her heart.

Alison took the bottle away from her lips, "you don't have to lecture me, C." Cece sarcastically chuckled as she pulled onto another road, "oh hun, I do. You like to solve problems the complicated way."

Alison shrugged and she took another swig of the dark liquor. She felt the burning sensation of the liquid again and licked her lips. Alcohol may not solve her problems long term, but she was going to make sure that it made her forget Emily for the night.

#######

Emily laid awake in bed, unable to close her eyes and drift off into sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about Alison no matter how hard she tried. All she felt was her heart aching at her stupid mistake.

Emily looked at her phone again. It was now 1:27 and time was moving unbelievably slow. Emily tossed back over and let out a sad sigh. All she wanted was to go to sleep and stop thinking about Alison. Why was this so hard?

Emily nearly jumped when her phone vibrated. She quickly sat up and moved her hand frantically across the bed to find it. No one had texted her all night, and she had been wanting no one but Alison to contact her so badly.

Emily finally pulled her phone out from under her sheets and pressed her homescreen. A disappointed look fell over her face when she saw it wasn't Alison. Instead it was Spencer. Why was Spencer texting her at 1:30 in the morning? Emily unlocked her phone and squinted her eyes to look at her bright phone in her dark room.

 _Are you awake?_

Emily quickly typed back,

 _Yeah, what's wrong?_

Emily watched as Spencer's little typing dots appeared as Spencer was typing her response.

 _Throw on some jeans and meet me outside of your house in about ten minutes. I'm picking you up. We're going to Light Room._

Emily was confused, _Light Room? The club?_

The tan girl didn't bother to text Spencer back, she just did as told, knowing Spencer was probably already on the way. Emily jumped out of bed and slid some jeans over her long legs. She didn't know what Spencer's motive was, but she knew there had to be a reason or something.

Emily threw on a black leather jacket over her tank top and quickly ran her fingers through her long, dark hair. Even though she would never admit it, Emily was absolutely beautiful, and she looked stunning just throwing herself together that fast in the dark.

The brunette slid on a pair of combat boots and quietly walked across the hall to her bathroom to brush her teeth. As soon as she was finished, her phone vibrated again and Spencer was outside waiting for her.

 _Ten minutes my ass, more like five, Spence,_ Emily thought.

Emily tip toed down her stairs and outside to Spencer's car. She quietly shut Spencer's car door as Spencer turned her lights back on when she pulled completely out of Emily's driveway. Emily looked at Spencer.

Oddly enough, Emily, Spencer, Aria, and Hanna were all used to each other randomly texting them in the middle of the night to meet up or sneak out. They had become pro's at it throughout their high school years. By their senior year, they didn't even have to think twice about getting caught. They had already mastered sneakiness.

"Why are we going to Light Room?" Emily asked. Spencer handed Emily her phone as she stayed focused on the road, "go to my Snapchat and look at Cece Drake's story."

Emily unlocked Spencer's phone, "who is Cece Drake?" Spencer quickly looked at Emily, "Alison didn't tell you about her?" Emily's heart dropped at hearing Alison's name. She wasn't prepared to hear it.

"No," Emily softly mumbled. Emily's fingers opened Spencer's Snapchat app and found Cece Drake's name under her friends list. "Cece and Alison are like, best friends. Cece is Melissa's age and is actually pretty good friends with her, that's how I know Cece."

Emily pressed Cece's name on Spencer's phone and watched Cece's Snapchat story. As soon as she saw Cece she knew who she was. She was the girl who kicked Emily out of Alison's room tonight.

It started off with her a picture of her and Alison in a car. From what Emily could tell, both girls were dressed up. Emily stared at Alison's face on the picture. She had never seen Alison's hair straight in person before. And God it was beautiful. She was beautiful.

The next story was a video of Alison taking a shot and giggling after she sat the small shot glass back down on the counter. Alison grinned and her eyes were big and blue. On the next story, it showed Alison again, this time she was talking to Cece who was behind of the camera.

Alison was looking at Cece and smiling, holding a drink in her hand. Emily's eyes scanned Alison, she looked…. _hot._

"Are you having a good night Ali?" Cece asked.

Alison drunkenly smiled and slurred back, "I'm having a wonderful night."

Alison laughed as she took a sip of her drink. Cede held the camera closer to Alison's face and Emily could see Alison's cheeks were red and her dimples were sharply out. Even her freckles were popping across of her nose.

The next video played and it was Alison taking to a few guys. Cece was laughing in the background and the caption was, "Alison making moves."

Emily felt her stomach drop and she watched as Cece's story ended. Emily dropped Spencer's phone in her lap. She felt nauseous watching that. Suddenly she was angry, why was Spencer showing her this? Was she taking her to meet Alison?

"Are we going to Light Room to meet up with Alison?" Emily questioned. Spencer turned onto a street, "yes, we are." Emily felt her head spinning, and she hadn't even drank a drop of alcohol. "I don't want to. Turn around. Take me home, Spencer."

Spencer stopped at a red light, "is that seriously what you want? You want to just let her walk away from you like that? Emily, you already messed up one time tonight. Don't mess up again by letting her go."

Emily's voice became rattled, "no, Spencer, she doesn't want me. I tried seeing her tonight. I showed up at her house and walked into her room and her and Cece kicked me out without letting me even get hardly three words out."

Spencer pressed the gas again as the light turned green, "Em, Alison is the type of girl that likes to be chased. I know you don't do that and that's not your style, but if you want this girl like you say you do you have to get over your ego and fight for her."

Emily sat back in Spencer's seat. She didn't respond. She just looked out of the window. She didn't know how this was going to go, or how to even approach this situation. Emily just knew that this night could only end really bad or really well.

#######

Alison stumbled into the arms of a brown curly haired boy. He looked at Alison with bright green eyes and a even brighter pearly white smile, "well, hello there."

Alison looked up at the boy. He had an accent. A British accent. "You have great teeth for a Brit," the blonde blunty stated. The boy chuckled, "if that's a compliment, I guess I'll take it. Are you alright?"

Alison realized that she was holding onto the boy's forearm's for support. She lifted herself off of the boy and stood up straight, "yeah, yeah. I'm fine," she slurred. The boy titled his head and smiled with concern, "are you sure?"

Alison's blue eyes danced with entertainment, "your accent is to die for." The boy softly laughed, "you, my love, are to die for. May I get your name?" Alison smiled mischievously at the boy, "Alison."

The brown haired boy stuck out his hand, "Alison, it's a pleasure to meet you. I am Kullen." Alison put her hand in Kullen's to shake it, but Kullen brought her hand up to his face and planted a soft kiss on her hand.

The blonde smirked, "I bet you do that to all of the girls." Kullen shot back a half smirk, "only to the _really_ pretty one's."

Alison looked down at Kullen's lips and back up to his eyes. The look in Alison's eyes were one's of nothing but bad intentions, and Kullen knew exactly what the blonde wanted just from the short eye contact.

Kullen grabbed Alison's hand and led her through the crowd and to the wall. Alison drunkenly followed Kullen, allowing him to pull her through the crowd. Kullen was very attractive. He was tall, tone, and had a boy-ish smile that no teenage girl could pass up.

When Kullen reached the wall he pulled Alison in front of him and against the wall.

"Alison, you are unbelievably stunning," Kullen stated, leaning his face closer to Alison's. He put his hands on her waist and pressed her back into the wall. Alison's lips curved into a smile, "likewise, Mr. Brit."

Kullen smiled, "I would love to show you all of London." Alison smirked and leaned closer to Kullen, "why don't you give me a taste of it right now?"

A player boy smile crossed Kullen's lips as he leaned closer to Alison's lips.

Alison closed her eyes and leaned forward.

She felt Kullen suddenly off of her hips and Alison flung her eyes open. No longer was Kullen in front of her, but instead it was Emily.

"Emily?!" Alison nearly shouted. Emily's face was tight and her jaw was clenching so hard that Alison thought Emily's jaw was about to lock together. Even though Emily looked mad as fire, Alison couldn't help but to notice how attractive Emily was when she was pissed.

Alison noticed herself staring at Emily's jaw. _Damn_.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Alison asked again, tearing her eyes from Emily's clenched jaw and back to her eyes. "No, what the hell are you doing?" Emily snapped back. Kullen walked back over to Alison and slid his arm around Alison's waist, "what in bloody hell is going on here?"

"Nothing," Alison said, not taking her eyes off of Emily, "nothing is going on here. Let's go, Kullen." Emily reached out to grab Alison's hand, "nothing? Is that what I am now to you?" Alison scowled at Emily, "sucks when you're on the other side of it, doesn't it?"

Alison snatched her arm away from Emily. Emily loudly groaned, "dammit, Alison! Why are you making this so difficult?" Alison kept her eyes blazing into Emily's, not giving up her mean glare, "you did this. You chose this. Don't be mad at me because I'm not moping around over you. You may have been a player, Emily, but don't forget who I am either."

Alison grabbed Kullen's hand, "you weren't the only one who is heartless. Don't play games with a girl who can play them better." Emily's eyes started to water and she didn't know if it was from frustration, the words coming from Alison's mouth, or seeing Alison hold someone else's hand.

"I wasn't playing games with you, Alison. I chose you. I fucked up, okay? And I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. But I realized I messed up only thirty minutes into conversation with Maya. She's not you, Alison. She's my past. I loved her but I don't anymore. It's you, Alison. It's been you since I've met you." Emily's voice sounded strangled with pain and sounded like at any moment she could just break down into tears.

Alison heard all of Emily's words. It took everything inside of her not to pounce on the brunette and throw her lips on hers. A big part of her wanted to go home with Emily and feel Emily's lips and hands on her all night, but she knew that she couldn't forgive Emily that easily. Emily hurt her. She really hurt her.

Alison kept her poker face hard. This wasn't Alison talking to Emily, this was _Alison DiLaurentis._ Alison let go of Kullen's hand and stepped closer to Emily.

"I don't want to hear what you have to say. You can go fuck Maya for all I care, because I don't care anymore. I like boys, Emily. You were fun while it lasted."

Alison said the words so harsh and strong, but she knew that it was a lie. It was all a lie. But she made it sound real. She made it sound like the truth, and that was exactly what she wanted to do.

A tear fell down Emily's face, but unlike earlier in Alison's room, this time they didn't stop. They fell like a waterfall. Alison could see Emily's lower lip barely trembling. She knew her words cut deep into Emily, and she felt awful for it. But she didn't dare change her expression.

"If you really mean that, go home with him tonight," Emily shakily said. Alison forced a pure devilish smile as she turned to Kullen, grabbed his hand, and walked away from Emily, leaving the brunette with weak legs and a wet face.


	12. Chapter 12

Alison's eyes started to fluttered open and sunlight hit them through a window. She moved from the beam of light and opened her eyes to find herself alone in her bed. Her blue eyes scanned the sheet and there was a note on the other side of the bed, sitting above the comforter. The blonde reached out and grabbed it.

 _Call me when you wake up in the morning so you can know what happened tonight. Btw, you are SUCH an annoying little shit when you're drunk. But I still love you I guess - C._

Alison put the note back on her bed and looked around in her bed sheets to find her phone.

When she found it under her pillow, she pressed the home screen button to find multiple text messages that were left for her while she was sleeping.

Five were from "British Boy Kullen."

 _This is Kullen that you just met at Light Room. Come to my hotel for the night?_

 _It was such a pleasure to meet you tonight, Alison. You are all I can think about._

 _I wish I could have been able to kiss you goodnight, but if you come over I will be sure to make that up to you, love._

 _I didn't do anything wrong, did I?_

 _300 Silver Street, Getaway Seasons hotel is the address. Room 244. I may fall asleep. I'll leave you a key outside of the door. I hope to see you soon, beauty._

Alison groaned and exited out of the messages. Flashes of memories of Kullen crossed her mind. She knew that she shouldn't have bothered with the Brit. He did seem like a sweet guy, and all Alison wanted to do was use him last night as a rebound to forget about Emily.

 _Emily_ , Alison thought.

Quickly thoughts of Emily flooded Alison's mind. She saw the brunette last night. Alison's stomach felt weak as thoughts of Emily traced through her mind. Alison tried to distract herself and decided to read her other unread texts before her Emily feelings swallowed her whole.

The next messages were from Cece.

 _Don't forget to call me when you wake up in the morning so I can fill you in on everything that happened last night. I left a note on your bed._

 _Btw, have I mentioned how STUBBORN you are when you're drunk?_

 _And don't text Kullen back. I think he actually likes you and wants to seriously take you out, not just fuck around with. You know you shouldn't do that to him. Normally I wouldn't care, but this guy was actually cute and sweet, so don't hurt him._

 _Oh, and speaking of hurt, you really hurt Emily tonight.. I know you, and I know that you have a "act-hard" personality, but I know it's a front when it comes to her. Call me asap when you wake up._

The blonde exited out of those messages, feeling near sick at the thought of Emily again. She hurt Emily? Badly?

The blonde read the next few were from a few guys texting Alison to hit on her or text her asking if she wanted their company. _Ew, God, fuck off,_ Alison thought.

Alison didn't even notice the time on her phone. It was already 11:33. She had slept through basically the entire morning. The blonde went back to Cece's messages and reread the last one.

 _What happened last night that was so bad_ , the blonde thought. Alison quickly called Cece to get answers. Alison didn't like when she had forgotten anything or when she didn't know something. Especially when it concerned her…or Emily.

Cece answered on the second ring, "finally you're up." Alison didn't hesitate to jump straight into conversation, "what happened with Emily last night?" The blonde heard Cece sigh on the other end of the phone, "you kind've hurt her."

Alison sat up straight in her bed, "how? What did I do?"

"You really don't remember?"

Alison became impatient, "Cece, obviously not, tell me."

Alison brought her knees up to her to her chest waiting for Cece to explain, "you made Emily believe you were going home with a guy last night." Alison put her hand up to her face, "oh my God, I remember now."

Alison's mind flashed back to a few hours ago, standing in front of a trouble Emily with tears running down her face.

 _"_ _I don't want to hear what you have to say. You can go fuck Maya for all I care, because I don't care anymore. I like boys, Emily. You were fun while it lasted."_

The blonde cringed at the words she shot at Emily.

It was heartless, completely heartless, and all a lie. Alison wanted to self indulge herself in Emily's words, and the thought of her touching Maya or anyone else made her feel physically sick. Emily wasn't some kind of experiment for Alison, she was something real. Something she had never experienced before.

Alison knew she had to apologize to Emily. Emily had hurt her first, and she hurt her pretty badly, but Alison knew now that she too had messed up. Emily didn't purposely try to hurt Alison, but Alison purposely tried to hurt Emily.

"Hello? Ali?" Cece said repeatedly through the phone. Alison snapped back into present time, "yeah, sorry, I-I need to go, C. I'll call you back later."

Alison hung up the phone and tossed it on the bed. She jumped out from under the streets and headed down the hallway to her bedroom to shower.

#######

Emily took a sip out of her coffee mug and sat down at the counter in her kitchen. A hand swept across Emily's back softly and the brunette turned her head to look behind of her. No one was there and Emily turned her head back forward to see a blonde standing in front of her.

"You are so sneaky," Emily smiled in her coffee mug while taking a sip. The blonde grabbed the coffee pot and poured herself a cup, "I learned from you."

Emily playfully rolled her eyes at the blonde standing in front of her. Her hair was damp from using Emily's shower just a few minutes ago. "What are your plans for the day?" the blonde asked, making conversation. Emily tossed her long dark hair over her shoulders, "relaxing, laying down, laying down under you.."

The blonde laughed, "you haven't changed a bit." Emily's lips pulled into a small smile, "I'm going to shower." Emily sat her coffee mug down and stood up from the bar stool. The blonde walked over to the counter and stood in front of Emily, wrapping her arms around Emily's waist, "don't take too long."

Emily pressed a small kiss to the blonde's cheek, "I'll try." The blonde let go of Emily's waist and turned back to the kitchen counter to continuing fixing her coffee. She watched Emily walk out of the kitchen and turn in the living room to walk up the stairs.

As much as she knew she shouldn't be around Emily, when Emily called her, she knew she couldn't help herself. She always had had crushes on Emily throughout the past year. It was hard not to crush on Emily.

Emily was absolutely stunning. Physically flawless. Her charm was undeniable and she knew exactly what to say, when to say it. Emily could pull you in before you realized it, and she had that power over multiple girls.

The blonde's thoughts were broken when there was a knock at Emily's door. She heard the shower running and decided to answer the door herself.

The girl made her way to Emily's front door and opened it. She looked up and down at the girl standing in front of her. She instantly knew who she was. Everyone in Rosewood knew who this girl was. But why was she at Emily's door?

"Hi, can I help you?"

"Who are you?" Alison replied back, looking the girl up and down who was standing inside of Emily's house. The girl favored Alison. Blonde hair, blue eyes…this girl just happened to be bit taller than Alison.

"Kendall," the blonde standing inside of Emily's house said. Alison felt her stomach drop for some reason. This didn't feel right. Alison had never seen this girl with Emily before.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Kendall stated, looking at Alison with curiosity. Alison looked back up at Kendall, "where is Emily?" Alison noticed that Kendall's hair was damp and she was wearing a Rosewood High School Sharks Swim Team t-shirt.

There was no way this girl was on the swim team. Alison knew every athlete at Rosewood High. Suddenly Alison's stomach felt like it dropped even lower. This was Emily's shirt. Her wet hair, Emily's t-shirt…she stayed the night at Emily's last night.

"Emily's in the shower," Kendall said, "do you want me to tell her you stopped by?" Alison's hands started to shake at the thought of what happened between Kendall and Emily last night. She quickly scanned Kendall's neck for any signs of hickies.

"Uh, hello?" Kendall stated. Alison looked back to Kendall's eyes, "uh—no. Actually never mind."

Kendall titled her head at Alison in confusion, "okay?" Alison felt sick to her stomach. Emily slept with another girl last night.

The blonde turned to leave, and then turned back to Kendall, she couldn't stop herself from letting the words slip, "actually, hun, do me a favor and tell Emily that she downgraded, would you?"

Kendall's mouth dropped, "excuse me?" A mischievous smile spread across Alison's lips. The smile she used when she was about to attack and kill on her prey. "She'll know what I'm talking about. No worries, sweetheart."

An uneasy feeling went through Kendall's body as she looked at Alison. _Did Alison DiLaurentis and Emily have a thing?_

Kendall immediately felt insecure looking upon Alison. There was no way she could compete with the youngest DiLaurentis. She was _Alison DiLaurentis._ If Emily hooked up with _that_ , Kendall felt that there was no way in hell she could hold a flame. Kendall quickly shut the front door, looking puzzled.

Alison felt pleased with herself for a few seconds. She knew Kendall now knew about her and Emily just from reading it on her face. But then reality set in. Kendall was still the blonde wearing Emily's clothes and standing inside of her house, while Alison was the blonde on the outside, feeling as if her heart had been ripped into two halves.

#######

Emily plunged herself on Hanna's bed and groaned.

"The past twenty-four hours has been entertaining," Hanna blandly stated. Emily propped her head up on her hand, "maybe for you, but for me it's been hell."

"I tried to tell you to make the right decision twenty-four hours ago! You started this mess," Hanna unapologetically commented. Emily rolled her eyes. Hanna was right. Emily's decision to speak with Maya alone and ignore Alison is what started everything.

"So Kendall really left because she found out about Alison?" Hanna asked, rumbling through her nail polish bin. Emily played with the design on Hanna's comforter, "yeah. She said that she couldn't compete with Alison. What the hell does that even mean? I didn't bring her up."

"Well when Alison shows up at your house and intimidates the girl shitless, of course she's going to believe she can't compete with her. Em, you know Alison's reputation and status across this damn town. She has a name for herself, and no girl wants to compete with that," Hanna replied.

Emily let out a small sigh in frustration, "I wasn't asking her to compete with Alison." Hanna looked up at Emily and raised an eyebrow, "seriously? Em, you used her last night to try to fill the void Alison put in you. That is what you call a rebound."

Emily fell back flat on Hanna's bed, "I didn't even mean to." Hanna picked out a scarlet red nail polish and put her bin away, "oh please, yes you did. You knew what you were doing when you called her up."

Emily picked up her head and looked at the blonde across the room, "thanks, you make me sound like a douchebag." Hanna shrugged, "you kinda are to girls. Hate to say it, but Player Em is back and now in action."

Emily flipped her hair over to one side with her fingers, "Player Em is not back.. or doesn't even exist.. shut up."

Hanna got up and walked over to her bed, "whatever you say, but she does exist. And she's now back because she got her little heart broken." Emily softly shoved Hanna, "you can be so insensitive sometimes."

Hanna shrugged, "sorry, but I don't feel bad for you if you're just going to keep this cycle of 'who can hurt who the most' going with Alison. You like her, she likes you, and both of you are handling your pain the wrong way. Both of you need to get over your stupid big egos, and either talk it out and be together or let each other go."

The brunette was shocked at Hanna's words. First because Hanna had hated Alison so strongly in the past, and second because of the quality advice Hanna just had given.

"She hooked up with someone last night," Emily softly replied, "she went home with a guy." Hanna could hear the pain in Emily's voice, saying the words out loud. "Do you know that for sure?" Hanna asked.

Emily nodded, "she chose him over me." Hanna frowned, "that just doesn't sound right. Alison liked you too much, Em. She told me she wouldn't—," Hanna paused, remembering her conversation with Alison a few days ago. "Just please talk to her, okay?" Hanna finished.

Emily didn't understand why Hanna was defending Alison. In fact it kind of made her upset that _her_ best friend was on the side of the girl who had hurt Emily. The brunette tried to push Alison out of her head. She was absolutely positive that Alison had hooked up with the British guy. Hanna wasn't there when Alison took his hand and led him out of the club.

The memory of the scene sent an unwanted pain through Emily's body. The brunette grabbed her phone and went through her contacts. Player Em _was_ back in action.


	13. Chapter 13

Alison's body felt so heavy and numb. She couldn't move from her spot in her bed. She had laid there the rest of the afternoon after finding Kendall at Emily's house.

The blonde didn't understand why she was the upset over Emily. She didn't even know Emily _that_ well. She had only known her for about a month now, and really had only been involved with her for a week.

But there was something about Emily that Alison felt addicted to. This wasn't like any other relationship or fling that Alison had. The blonde actually had feelings for Emily. Real, undeniable, strong feelings for her.

Knowing that Emily was cuddled up with another girl, probably kissing her and holding her made Emily's heart drop and feel like it was cracking more and more as the minutes went by. Alison wanted to forget about Emily and go back to being the Queen Bee Alison that didn't care about anyone or anything, but for the first time, Alison felt _powerless._

The blonde rolled over on her bed and looked at herself in her mirror.

"You are perfectly fine," Alison said fiercely. To anyone else, the words looked truthful and full, but inside, the blonde knew that the words were just more lies she was telling herself.

No one could see Alison this way.. messed up, emotional, uneasy. Alison DiLaurentis didn't loose her cool to the public and no one had the capability of hurting her. At least that's what she instilled in her peers.

The blonde tossed herself back down on her bed and she felt another tear out of the hundreds she had cried today fall down her face. To everyone else she was good enough. Anyone else would have picked Alison over any other girl, but not the one person she wanted.

For the first time Alison was broken. Truly broken and didn't feel good enough for someone else.

Alison took a deep breath in and closed her eyes. She had to get it together. She had to get over Emily. She needed to be nothing less than Queen Alison again, and she was determined to do it. If she couldn't convince herself she wasn't over Emily, she was going to make sure she at least convince Emily that she was.

#######

Emily shut her locker door and smiled at a brunette girl walking away from her. When she turned her head to her friends, she received three straight faces. Emily's face dropped from her face.

"Which one was that?" Spencer stated, highly unpleased. Emily shuffled her books around in her hand, "Taylor."

"Ah, okay, so it was Alison all last week, Maya for all of an hour, Alison again for a few hours, Kendall, Riley last night, Cassie this morning, and now Taylor after first period. Wow, look at you go," Hanna sarcastically scowled. Emily rolled her eyes, "what does it matter?"

"Because you're being fucking stupid again," Hanna snapped, "seriously? You're only doing this to hurt Alison."

Emily glared back at Hanna, "since when have you become public number one fan of Alison? You just hated her a few days ago."

Aria stepped in the middle of the two taller girls, "guys, stop it. Look, this is not the place or time for you two to be fighting it out. After school, my house. Both of you, be there." Hanna grabbed her phone out of her pocketbook, "I'm sure Em can't make it. She's probably meeting up with Zoey or maybe Serena. Or maybe both."

Hanna turned and walked away from her friends, heading off to her next class. Emily leaned against the lockers and let out a big breath. Why was Hanna being so hard on her? What did it matter to her what Emily was doing in her romantic life?

The brunette picked up her eyes to see a familiar blonde walking down the hallway. And as cued, everyone else had noticed that her presence was upon them. Something about the blonde was different today. It was like she was in her own self battle to see if she could out pretty herself…and she won.

Emily's mouth went dry as she eyed Alison from head to toe. She was wearing wedges, jeans that fit her _very_ well to say the least, and she wore a soft long sleeved shirt with necklace that danced just above her teasingly small display of her cleavage.

Her blonde curls fell down her shoulders, swaying perfectly with each step. The brunette tried not to look at Alison, but she was all Emily could manage to look at.

"Em, you're staring," Spencer stated, not being able to not notice that Emily was practically drooling over the girl she had been trying to avoid. Emily quickly flashed her eyes to Spencer's, "I uh, I should uh, I-I should go," Emily choked out.

Spencer rolled her eyes at Emily, "or you could handle this like a big girl and talk to her."

"Not you too," Emily sighed. Spencer opened one of her notebooks to grab homework for her next class, "yes, me too. Hanna is right. You really are taking this to the extreme. No matter what girl you see, she's not going to be her," Spencer said, pointing to Alison.

Emily hit Spencer's arm so it would drop down, "stop it! Don't point at her!"

Just as Spencer was about to reply, Alison walked by them and smiled, "hi, Spencer, Aria." Both girls returned a smile. "Hi, Alison," Aria replied.

The blonde moved her blue eyes to Emily, "hey, Em." Emily felt her heart heavy in her chest. There was nothing more she wanted in that moment than to grab Alison and press their lips together.

"Hey," Emily awkwardly said. Alison kept walking and turned her head back forward. When the blonde was out of sight, Aria gave Emily a look. "Why is it so hard for you to talk to her?"

Emily was starting to get annoyed again, "I just.. don't want to, okay? Can you guys leave me alone about it? I'll see you after school."

Emily walked away from her friends before they could lecture her again on Alison. Why were they taking her side? They were _Emily's_ friend's, not Alison's. Emily started to head to the library, but decided that she was just done with school today all together. She was over it.

Emily was over her friends and over Alison. The brunette walked towards the exit door and left Rosewood High.

#######

 _Five days later.._

 _#######_

Friday night meant Friday night parties, and after a long week of avoiding her friends and Alison, Emily was more than ready to drink her night away. Her friends had been doing nothing but nagging her about the amount of girls she was seeing and how she was hurting Alison.

Typically, Emily wasn't that much of a drinker. She was really into swimming and fitness, so she only drank on occasion, or unless she was extremely caught up in her feelings. And she happened to be extremely caught up in her feelings the past few days.

Throughout the week Emily had seen multiple girls. She did everything she could to keep herself busy with them to keep her mind off of Alison and to stay busy away from her friends. A few girls had caught on to them not being the only girl Emily was seeing, but it wasn't like Emily truly cared.

The brunette wasn't attached to any of them, she just needed their company around.

Emily did however care about one girl she was going to the party with tonight, and that was Alex. Emily hadn't hooked up with Alex in months, and she did tell Alex a few weeks ago about her getting serious with Alison, though she never mentioned her name, but Emily figured that she was more than likely going to end up breaking her and Alex's no hook up streak tonight.

Emily hadn't hooked up with anyone since her last hook up with Alison. She hadn't even kissed another girl. Emily was going to kiss Kendall, but when she leaned into the girl, something prevented her from doing it. It was like her body refused to move forward and press with someone else's.

But it had been a week, and she and Alison hadn't spoken since their very brief inter counter on Monday morning at school.

The brunette heard her doorbell ring and she went downstairs to open her door. Emily pulled back her door and saw a very smiley Alex as she held up two bottles of liquor, "one for you and one for me."

Emily smiled herself as she let Alex in, "I need some of that ASAP." Emily followed Alex into her kitchen and opened the two bottles, "shall we get started?"

Emily nodded as she took a bottle in her hand from Alex, "we shall."

#######

Alison walked into the party already feeling a tad bit warm from her pre-gaming with her friends. Like clock work, the second Alison walked in, ten's of pairs of eyes flashed her way.

Alison knew that tonight was probably the best she had ever looked going out.

The blonde wore a black short dress that laid fitting on her body. There was a V-line in the dress that cut down between her breasts and just above the upper part of her stomach, but completely shielded her breasts, only leaving the eyes to lust over the skin in the middle and imagine.

Her blonde curls were very loose tonight and bounced freely around her shoulders and down her back. Alison's legs were very much shown and looked more than great with her black heels.

The blonde made her way through the party, stopping often to speak to peers who were complimenting her as she walked by.

Alison eventually made her way to the kitchen to mix herself a drink. So far she had been having a good night. She was in a good mood and she hadn't had any complications.

"Alison!"

The blonde turned around to see three girls walking up to her.

"Well hello, what a surprise! Hi, ladies. You all look fabulous," Alison chimed, reaching out to hug Spencer. Aria and Hanna stood behind of Spencer and each gave Alison a small hug as well. "Wow, you look hot," Hanna bluntly commented.

Alison laughed, "how much have you drank?" Hanna looked into Alison's cup to see what she was drinking, "not that much, but probably enough for tonight. Can I not compliment you without you questioning it?"

Spencer, Aria, and Alison all three replied in sync, "no."

Hanna made a face at the girls, "hey, I actually like you now. Lighten up."

Alison smiled as her eyes looked around the girls. Emily wasn't with them. She wasn't even near her friends. _Who could she be with?_

"Let's take a shot together," Aria proposed. Alison looked back down at the small brunette who was pouring liquor into four shot glasses, "what are we toasting?" Aria handed a glass to each girl, "to a good night that hopefully ends great for us all."

Alison raised her glass, "I can definitely cheers to that." The four girls clicked their glasses together and threw back the shot of liquor. Alison felt safe with Spencer, Aria, and Hanna. Even though they were Emily's friends, the three girls seemed like they could be her own as well. She liked being around them. It just felt easy.

Alison grabbed her mixed drink and took another sip. She was going to make tonight a good night.

#######

Emily had made it to the party around 10. She knew she was about thirty minutes later than usual, but she was fine with her. She and Alex had spent the past hour drinking and causally throwing flirtation around at each other.

So far Emily's night was running smoothly. With the alcohol in her system, she felt temporarily distracted. Emily also hadn't seen Alison yet which was another huge plus. The brunette didn't want to run into the blonde. She didn't know if Alison would be at the party, but she figured there would be a decent chance.

Alex tugged on Emily's hand, "let's go to the kitchen and make some more drinks." Emily allowed Alex to pull her through the party.

Emily was drunk for the first time in awhile. Normally Emily would only drink enough to get buzzed, but tonight, Emily wanted to drown out her feelings and so far her plan had worked.

Emily looked at Alex's backside as Alex pulled her through the crowd. Alex was attractive. She was very attractive, in fact. Alex's blonde hair was straight down her back. Her body was fit from soccer, and Emily was admiring the work the sport had done to her body.

Alex let go of Emily's hand to grab two cups. Emily leaned back against the counter and watched Alex make the drinks for them. "Here you are," Alex stated, handing Emily a cup. Emily took the drink and smiled. She took a sip from the cup and the alcohol burned down Emily's throat. Alex had made the drinks a bit too strong, but strong was exactly what Emily had wanted.

Alex placed her hand in Emily's again, "I've really missed you."

Emily brought the cup from her lips, "I've—,"

Emily was cut off at the glimpse of blonde curls across the room. The brunette's stomach at dropped and suddenly she couldn't tell if the alcohol was making her head spin or if it was what she just saw.

Alex titled her head in confusion at Emily, noticing her quick changing expression, "Em? Is everything okay?"

Emily took a breath and looked back at Alex, "uh, yeah. Everything is fine."

Emily scanned her eyes past Alex again and across the room to look for blonde curls. Her eyes stopped immediately once she saw them. Then it started happening again. The room started spinning.

Two girls who knew Alex came up to her and started talking to her. Alex slipped her hand out of Emily's to hug her two friends. Emily absentmindedly watched Alison across of the room. She couldn't stop. _God_ Alison was beautiful.

Emily eyed the slip in her dress and the brunette licked her lips at the memory of kissing down exactly where the slip in the dress was. Emily's brown eyes could hardly focus on anything tonight, but they sure did focus on Alison.

Before Emily knew it, her legs were walking towards the blonde. "Em?! Emily?!" Alex called out as Emily walked through the crowd, distance growing between herself and Alex. Emily saw Alison start to walk somewhere else through the crowd, and Emily picked up her pace, following the blonde.

Emily felt overwhelmed all of a sudden. The past few days she had been holding everything perfectly together. She felt fine when she was with other girls, she didn't feel like she was her caving into her feelings about Alison..

But in this moment, being intoxicated and out of control of how to handle her emotions due to the liquor, Emily felt herself feeling everything that she had avoided feeling the past few days.

Emily stopped walking when she saw Alison wrap her arms around a guy's neck. It wasn't just a friendly encounter. The guy lowered his hands on Alison's waist and leaned down to press a kiss on her cheek. Emily could see Alison's trademark smirk on her lips.

Emily felt her heart drop. Of course Alison was seeing someone. She was Alison. Stabs of jealously and pain sprang through Emily's body. She watched as Alison whispered something in his ear, apparently turning the guy on.

Emily felt two hands on her hips and she quickly turned around, "Em? Where did you run off to?" Alex commented, sounding almost out of breath. Emily felt angry, she felt hurt, and she wanted Alison out of her head.

The brunette leaned forward and pressed her lips on Alex's with force. Alex stumbled back, but managed to catch herself from falling, grabbing onto Emily's shoulders for support. Emily harshly crashed her lips against Alex's. The kiss wasn't passionate, it was rough.

Emily gripped Alex's hips and pressed her into the wall. Alex pulled Emily tighter to her body. The brunette took Alex's hands and pressed them against the wall, "don't touch me, just please let me touch you."

Alex gave Emily another look of confusion, but nodded and Emily once again crashed back down to Alex's lips, holding her hands against the wall.

Asking Alex not to touch her wasn't a sexual fantasy that Emily had, or a turn on of hers, but when Alex touched her in that way, it didn't feel right. It wasn't Alison's hands. And God Alison's hands felt so right to Emily.

Emily pulled herself off of Alex and grabbed her hand, pulling Alex down the hall. "Where are we going?" Alex asked breathlessly from the intense kissing she had just endured. "I need this," Emily stated, not stopping to explain anything to Alex.

"Need what?" Alex asked, still being dragged through the crowd by Emily. "To feel you," Emily replied.

Emily turned towards the bathroom door and reached down to open it when it pulled open. Instantly Emily's heart stopped and her eyes widened. Emily became speechless and her entire body was stunned as she stared at the girl in front of her.

The girl kept her stare into Emily's eyes and Emily felt weak. For the first time in days Emily finally spoke again to the blonde girl, even if it did come out as a low whisper,

"Alison.."


	14. Chapter 14

Alison kept her gaze on Emily. This was the closest she had been to Emily in over a week. Being this close again to Emily made Alison's heart race, but she couldn't tell if it was out of thrill or anger at the moment. The blonde looked past Emily and noticed another blonde standing behind of her, pressing her body a bit _too_ close to the brunette's.

Alison fixed her eyes on the blonde. She looked familiar. Alison had seen her before. It didn't take Alison much longer to realize that this girl was the same blonde that she saw Emily at dinner with a couple weeks back.

Emily had sworn to Alison that she had broken whatever she and Emily had off, but now as the two were standing in front of Alison, Alison didn't believe it.

And what was up with Emily and blondes?!

Alison looked down and saw the two girls hands linked together. She looked back up at Emily's eyes, plotting her next move, but she got temporarily distracted, noticing how drunk Emily was. Alison had never seen Emily this intoxicated.

Alison had seen Emily buzzed, and slightly over drunk, but never _this_ drunk. Alison had quick flashes of a drunk Emily kissing down her neck and moving her hand between Alison's thighs a month ago.

Drunk Emily was a bit sexually aggressive, and Alison didn't mind it one bit… until she realized who Emily was about to aggressive on. An unwanted sting ran through Alison's body as reality set in as to why Emily was probably leading the blonde girl into the bathroom.

Alison adjusted her stance and stood more tall and firm, "I guess you have a type."

Emily felt her emotions starting to pour out again hearing Alison's voice. She was standing so close to Alison that she could smell the scent of her perfume. God she loved the scent of Alison, and the sound of her voice… and the sound of her mumbled voice… and especially the sound of her moans. _Stop it Emily!_

The brunette snapped out of her daze. She couldn't hold anything back anymore, "Alison, I-," Alison held her hand up to cut Emily off, "Emily, don't." Alison didn't want anything to do with Emily if she was hooking up with another girl.

The thought alone made Alison feel sick, but seeing Emily with another girl was sick on another level. Alison looked back at the blonde behind of Emily and eyed her.

Alex didn't appreciate Alison's unwelcoming glare, but she especially didn't appreciate how inferior it made Alex feel. The blonde tried to be firm to defend herself, "what was that about?"

Alison brought her lips up into a half smirk as she sarcastically replied, "nothing, sweetie."

Alison stepped out of the bathroom, her shoulder and hair softly brushing Emily's shoulder. Emily tingled at the touch. Though it wasn't romantic, soft, or the slightest bit delicate, Emily needed more. Emily dropped Alex's hand and turned to reach out and grab Alison's arm to pull her back, "Alison," she slurred.

Alison whipped her head back to Emily, her blonde curls flying around her body and landing nothing short of perfect back in place. Emily spoke up before she knew Alison would cut her off, "please let me talk to you."

The blonde darkly chuckled, "you want to talk to me before you defile another blonde in a bathroom? That's your thing, huh?" Alex questioningly looked at Alison, hearing her words. Alex could tell that something was different about this prologue between Emily and Alison. This wasn't just a "friendly" encounter. "What is going on here?" Alex cut in.

Alison yanked her hand away from Emily and flashed her eyes once again to Alex, "ask Emily yourself." Alison brought her eyes back to Emily's one last time before walking away from the two girls.

Emily's eyes followed Alison's body. Her brown eyes raked over Alison as she walked away, and Emily couldn't stop herself from looking. Alison had again mesmerized Emily just that easily. The brunette felt a slap on her arm and turned to see a very pissed off green eyed blonde staring at her.

"What the hell was that about?" Alex questioned, her voice dashed with anger. In that moment, Emily knew that she had to make a decision. Either she could lie to Alex, telling her it was nothing and take her in the bathroom to fuck the blonde senseless until Emily's mind was clear, or she could tell Alex the truth and go all out to fight for Alison one last time.

Emily made her decision.

She pulled Alex into the bathroom and locked the door.

#######

Alison couldn't focus the rest of the night after running into Emily and all she wanted to do was leave the party. Being in the same house as Emily with another girl made the blonde's stomach turn.

Alison got one of the guys from the basketball team to drive her home and drop her off. It didn't take much. All the blonde had to do was smile and barely touch the guy's shoulder before he melted right into Alison's hands.

When Alison got home she didn't even bother to change. She headed into her kitchen to grab a bottle of water and sit down. Her mind was in all different types of places at the moment. She was angry, upset, hurt, and sad all due to a certain brunette.

All week Alison had done well with not letting the absence of Emily bother her. She figured that Emily was seeing other girls. She even saw Emily with different girls around school, but the blonde did everything she could to keep herself busy to not think have free time to think about Emily.

And typically it worked all day and night until she was alone at home in bed trying to force herself to go to sleep. Thoughts of Emily would command her mind and make her heart fell heavy until she eventually fell asleep.

Alison knew that she was probably way too attached to Emily than she should be for the short amount of time that she had really known her, but she just clicked with Emily differently than anyone before. The pull felt magnetic. And the way Emily looked at Alison tonight, the blonde just knew that Emily had to feel the same way… right?

 _No,_ Alison thought. _If she felt that way, she'd be with you now, not Alex._

Alison finished her last sips of her bottled water and tossed the bottle into the trashcan. When she got up she heard noises coming from outside.

Alison slowly and quietly crept to her front door and peeked out of the window. There was a car still running with the lights on. It looked like about four people outside of the car. Alison couldn't tell who the figures were.

The blonde tried to focus in on the hushed conversation.

"Get back in the car!" an annoyed, pissed off voice tried to whisper, but nearly shouted.

"Shh! Shut up. You're going to wake everyone in Rosewood up."

"I jussssst wanna see her," one voice slurred.

Alison's heart stopped, recognizing all of the voices now. The blonde opened her front door and shut it quietly behind of her. Four sets of eyes instantly flew upon Alison.

"She's so beautiful," Emily drunkenly smiled.

Hanna rolled her eyes, "God, you're so annoying. Shut up." Hanna turned towards Alison as Alison started walking down her steps off of her porch.

"What the hell are you guys doing here right now?" Alison asked, eyeing all of the girls but one. Hanna spoke before anyone, obviously the most fed up out of the group, "Emily wouldn't shut up about wanting to see you again tonight. We searched the entire party and asked around and someone told us you came home. So here we are," Hanna finished.

Alison crossed her arms, "she brought a date, you need to take her back to the girl she came with tonight." Hanna put her hands in the air, "no! This is not happening any longer. This game you two have been playing for a week, ends now. You both want each other. Both of you need to get over yourself and be together."

Aria stepped in, "what Hanna means is—,"

"No! Hanna knows what Hanna means!" Hanna cut off, "I mean that everyone already knows you two are both are in high demand. People drool over the both of you, and either one of you could have anyone you wanted. But you don't just want anyone, you want each other."

Hanna looked back and forth between Alison and Emily, "and when you BOTH get over your status and ego's, you'll realize that and be happy."

Spencer gave Alison a genuine look, "please just let her stay with you here tonight. I'm right next door if things go wrong and you have to kick her out. I'll keep my phone on vibrate the entire night. Just text me, okay?"

Alison didn't look at Emily, she just nodded, "fine. But she's not sleeping with me. She's sleeping on the floor." Spencer sighed in relief, "I don't care if she sleeps in your yard, just talk to her. You two need to talk."

"She's drunk? How am I supposed to talk to her when she's intoxicated?" Alison asked. "Trust me, that's the best time to talk to her when she's stubborn about something. That's when she lets it all out," Aria replied.

Alison ran her hands through her long blonde hair, feeling uncertain about this situation she was putting herself in, "fine, let's go Emily. I'm ready to sleep soon." Alison turned from the four girls and started walking back to her house.

Emily looked at her friends and mouthed 'thank you' before turning and following Alison into her house.

#######

When Alison and Emily got upstairs in Alison's room, the tension was extreme. Alison wouldn't even look Emily in the face, or stand too close to her.

"Ali," Emily said, breaking the dead silence, "I'm so sorry." Alison looked in her mirror her dresser as she took off her ear rings. The blonde didn't respond, she just listened. Emily continued when she figured Alison wasn't going to reply.

"I was so, so stupid," Emily stated. Alison could hear the drunkenness in her words. "I hurt you and that's been the worst mistake I think I've ever made so far in my life. Being without you these past few days as been so hard."

Alison leaned down and took off her heels, listening to Emily's words. The brunette watched the blonde as she took off her shoes.

"When I hurt you that day, I didn't think it would result to this. All I wanted to do was get closure from Maya. All I wanted was to officially shut that door and feel good about it and make sure it was locked and I could toss the key away. I needed to know I was over her… and when I started talking about you to her, when she mentioned your name and started asking about you, I right then that I was. That's why I came here that night, that's what I wanted to tell you. That you are who I want, Ali."

Emily took a step closer to Alison.

"When I saw you in the club with that guy.. when you walked away with him, my heart felt like it shattered. I swore I thought right then that my heart was no longer in my chest. It hurt.. I wanted you out of my head so badly. I tried to see so many girls, thinking that one should be able to take the pain away.. but they didn't. None of them did."

Emily took another small step towards Alison as the blonde stood up, keeping her eyes on the floor. Emily took another step when she felt okay that Alison wasn't going to run from her. The brunette guided one hand under Alison's chin.

"Look at me, please," Emily softly begged, titling up Alison's chin with her fingers. Alison's blue eye met Emily's brown one's and the look alone sent a shock through Emily's body. "Ali.." Emily quietly whispered.

"I swear to God you're all I want. Please just give me a second chance to prove that to you.." Emily whispered again. A tear fell down Alison's cheek and she started to slightly shake her head no, "please.." Emily mumbled.

"You had sex with two girls, Emily.. I can't.. I won't touch you after that," Alison barely whispered. Emily shook her head, "no, baby. I didn't. I haven't had sex with anyone. How can I when you're all I think about? I tried to kiss Alex so hard that the thought of you would slip away, but it just felt wrong. She touched me and it felt so wrong, Ali," Emily honestly replied.

"You kissed her?" Alison asked, pain shooting through her voice. Emily brought one hand to Alison's waist and took her hand out from under Alison's chin to cup the blonde's face, "I kissed her because I couldn't kiss you. I couldn't put my lips on yours and I tried so hard to forget your lips. I thought maybe if I kissed hers hard enough, the taste of yours would go away, but they didn't… you didn't."

Another tear fell down Alison's cheek and Emily held Alison's waist tighter, pulling Alison against her body, "Ali.. I want you, just you. Please.."

Emily leaned forward and Alison could smell the alcohol on Emily's breath. "Tell me you don't want me and I'll stop," Emily softly commented, slowly leaning forward to Alison's lips.

Another tear fell from Alison's face. She knew she had a decision to make. And fast.


	15. Chapter 15

Alison closed her eyes and felt Emily's lips press against her own. The feeling of Emily once again on her lips sent chills down Alison's body. Emily led the kiss, keeping it soft and slow. Emily brought her hand on Alison's face down to Alison's waist and gripped onto the blonde's sides.

Alison's hands made their way up to Emily's face and cupped the brunette's face. Emily's jaw was one of Alison's favorite features. Alison softly allowed her thumbs to brush across of Emily's jaws as Alison kept her lips on Emily's.

Emily pulled Alison's body tighter against hers, wanting to feel Alison's body. Emily's heart was racing. She felt like her entire body had just been set on fire.

The brunette deepened the kiss a bit more, opening her mouth and softly brushing her tongue against Alison's lips, asking for entrance. Alison obliged, opening her mouth to allow Emily's tongue to enter.

Emily swept her tongue against Alison's, wanting to taste every bit of her. Alison could taste the alcohol on Emily's tongue, but she didn't mind. She actually liked the sweet strawberry taste. Alison softly ran her hands to Emily's hair and grabbed in the dark strands.

Emily brought her hands to Alison's lower back and down to her ass, softly gripping it. Alison pressed her lips harder onto Emily's when she felt Emily's hands down on her butt. Emily took the stronger kiss as a green light and pulled her lips from Alison's.

"You are so beautiful, Ali," Emily commented, moving her hands down, her fingers tracing circles on Alison's upper thighs. "Your body in this dress.." Emily mumbled. The brunette slowly pulled up at the bottom of Alison's tight dress, "you were going to make me have a stroke when I first saw you in it tonight."

"Em—," Alison started, but Emily cut her off with a soft kiss. When the brunette pulled her lips back she spoke, "no, baby. Let me do the talking right now. Let me tell you what I've been wanting to tell you the past week, please."

Alison typically didn't like to be out of control, but she wanted to hear Emily's words. She needed to after the past week of hell. Emily reached behind of Alison and unzipped the zipper on the upper part of her dress. Alison took her arms out of the dress sleeves and Emily lifted Alison's arms and then grabbed the bottom of the dress around her upper thighs to tug it off of Alison's body.

Alison brought her hands back down and wrapped them around Emily's neck. The brunette looked down at Alison's body. Alison was left in a matching lace bra and underwear set. The sight alone made Emily feel like she was about to combust already.

Alison watched Emily's eyes grow large filled with lust and desire. "Alison.." Emily breathlessly whispered. Emily's finger tips traced down Alison's sides and across her stomach. Emily let her fingers run to the top of Alison's underwear, tugging lightly at the lace, "I can't wait to get you out of this."

The blonde felt her body pulse under Emily's soft touches. It was taking everything in Alison's willpower to not rip her own clothes off already and bring Emily down on the bed with her, but Alison wanted to see Emily in full control tonight. She wanted to see just how Emily was going to handle her and her body after the past week.

Emily traced her fingertips back up and around Alison's bra, touching the edges of the straps of the bra. Emily allowed her fingers to glide over the fabric leading down between Alison's breast. Emily licked her lips at the perky lumps.

Alison trembled under Emily's soft touches. Emily pulled her hands off of Alison and leaned down to quickly take off her own heels, pull out of her jeans, and lift her shirt over her head. Alison couldn't help but her allow her eyes to run over Emily's body. Swimming had done Emily's body much wonders.

The brunette cupped the blonde's face and brought her lips back to Alison's. Alison immediately closed her eyes and allowed Emily to once again lead the kiss. Emily kept her lips moving on Alison's as she reached behind the blonde and unsnapped her bra.

Alison let the cloth fall to the floor without question. Emily brought her hands down to Alison's bare chest and Emily once again took her lips off of Alison's. Emily's eyes were focused on the same thing her hands were.

Alison let out a breath, feeling Emily's hands holding onto her breasts. Emily squeezed the lobes, flexing her fingers on the skin. Alison tossed her head back and Emily took the opportunity to latch her mouth onto Alison's neck.

Emily could smell Alison's perfume and scent mixed together. It was heavenly. Alison was an angel. The blonde let out another breath when she felt Emily's tongue on her neck. Emily kept one hand massaging Alison's breast and took one hand lower, treading slowly down Alison's stomach.

Emily went lower down Alison's body until she was directly in between Alison's legs. The blonde moaned, feeling Emily's hand against her heat through her underwear. Emily rubbed Alison's flesh through her lace underwear, being able to feel Alison's wetness through the cloth.

Emily started to suck on Alison's neck, keeping both of her hands at attention on two very important spots on Alison's body. "Em," Alison moaned, "please stop teasing me." Emily sucked on Alison's neck with a bit more force.

Alison let out another moan, "don't mark me." Emily's hand on Alison's breast twisted Alison's nipple with her fingertips, making Alison's body lightly twitch. Emily kept Alison's body distracted as she continued to rub the blonde's center and tease her nipple.

Emily wanted to mark Alison's body. And she was going to. Alison was her's. The brunette sucked harder on Alison's neck and Alison closed her eyes. The three feelings were too much for the slightly buzzed blonde.

Emily figured that she had probably achieved her goal by now. She stopped sucking on Alison's neck and kissed the wet spot. Emily pulled her face up to look at her claim. The spot was a dark blood red against Alison's cream skin. Emily knew that Alison was not going to be happy about it in the morning.

The brunette leaned down and took both of her hands to Alison's underwear to tug them down her legs. Emily bent all the way down to Alison's feet, helping Alison step out of her lace. Emily pressed kisses up Alison's legs on her way back up.

Emily's lips pressed up Alison's stomach, up to her chest and back up to her neck to reach up and softly kiss Alison's lips. Alison was now completely bare standing in front of Emily. Emily stood back and admired Alison's naked body.

"You're like a masterpiece. So perfectly put together," Emily stated, "no flaws anywhere." Alison felt warm. Not just from the alcohol, not just from the heat on her house, but from the love pouring out of Emily's mouth. This wasn't just a typical hook up or sexual encounter, Emily was taking her time with Alison. Emily was making love to her body.

Emily wrapped one arm around Alison's waist and nudged Alison's body backwards, forcing the two girls to fall onto the bed.

Alison wrapped her arms around of Emily's neck and pressed her lips against the brunettes. Alison felt explosions. The blonde used to not believe in the "firework" or "spark" between two people when they kissed or were having sex, but she didn't have any doubt in her mind that this was what was happening now between her and Emily.

Emily pulled her lips off of Alison's, looking down into blue eyes that put every other color in the world to shame, "I never want to hurt you ever again," Emily mumbled against Alison's lips. Alison brushed Emily's cheekbone, down to her jawbone, knowing her words were genuine. "I'm sorry, too, Em. I really am," Alison replied back.

Emily closed her eyes, feeling Alison's soft touch on her face. The brunette knew that when she first started having feelings for Alison, denying it would be extremely tough. Then when the two girls decided to try things out and see where it got them, Emily knew it would still be complicated because of everything from each other's personalities, to their pasts, even to their statuses.

But Emily knew now that this was going to be to hardest challenge yet. Both girls had hurt each other. Both girls knew what it was like to watch them choose someone else over the other. Both girls were now a little damaged towards each other.

Emily opened her eyes and looked down into Alison's once again. When Emily looked in Alison's depths of blue, she knew right then that she was going to do whatever it took to make this work between the two. She wanted Alison more than she had ever wanted anything or anyone else in her life.

Emily leaned forward and pressed her lips to Alison's again. Emily slowly started to make her way down Alison's chin, and now to the other, unmarked, side of the blonde's neck. Emily planted soft kisses over Alison's neck, trying to find a spot to land her lips on.

The brunette took one hand down to Alison's breast and squeezed the skin, making Alison softly whimper under her. Emily started to suck on Alison's neck, wanting to mark the girl yet again. Emily kept her fingers working on Alison's breast, and then started focusing on the nipple.

Emily felt Alison slightly tremble again under Emily's body. Emily had had sex with Alison twice before, this being the third time, but this time she was paying complete attention to her body. Emily wanted to know what made Alison twitch, moan, and buckle out of control. She wanted to find her weak spots and take advantage of them.

Emily sucked a bit hard on Alison's neck and felt Alison's nipple harden under her touch. Alison let out a soft moan, bringing one hand to Emily's back. Emily could feel Alison's nails digging in her skin, but Emily didn't care. Emily wanted to see and feel how good she was making Alison feel.

Emily let up off of Alison's neck, seeing the dark red once again. The brunette smirked as she had now marked Alison twice. Alison's body was moving under Emily, responding to her nipple being sensitive.

Emily kissed down Alison's neck to her chest and replaced her fingers with her lips, taking Alison's hard bud into her mouth. "Em," Alison moaned. Emily brought another hand to the blonde's other breast, and did exactly what she had just previously done to the other.

Emily loved Alison's breasts. They weren't too big and they weren't too small. They were perfect on her. Everything was perfect on her.

Alison gripped back into Emily's hair, "Emily." Alison's moan came out breathless. Her body was feeling so wired under Emily. The pulsing between her legs became strong. She needed to feel Emily soon. Her body was screaming for it.

Emily could feel Alison's hips moving under her and Emily knew exactly what Alison's body was trying to tell her. The brunette took her lips off of Alison's nipple and switched it to the other, teasing the new nipple with her tongue and teeth.

Emily took her now free hand and trailed it down Alison's body, slowly going down her stomach. Emily could feel Alison's stomach muscles clenching under Emily's touch. As Emily's fingers made their way down, Alison opened her legs more.

Emily reached low until she could feel Alison's heat. The blonde was more than ready for Emily's touch, and Emily could feel it. "God, baby, you're so wet," Emily mumbled against Alison's hardened nipple.

Alison could have sworn that she could've gotten off right then just feeling Emily's finger brushing against her flesh. Being completely taken off guard, Emily plunged two fingers into Alison's heat, pumping slow and deep.

"Fuck, Em," Alison moaned. Emily brought her lips off of Alison's nipple and leaned back up to Alison's face. The brunette brought her lips to Alison's earlobe, kissing the skin and whispering in her ear, "I still love when you call me that the most."

Alison brought her hands to Emily's face and clashed her lips to the brunette's. Emily's kept her fingers inside of Alison, pumping deep. Emily started to slowly pick up the pace as her kiss with Alison deepened.

Alison swiped her tongue through Emily's mouth. Emily started to pump faster, noting Alison's body responding to her touches. A deep moan escaped Alison's lips and vibrated into Emily's mouth, feeling Emily's fingers moving faster now.

Emily sped her pace and Alison broke her lips from Emily's and buried her face into Emily's neck, knowing she couldn't control her moans. The blonde tried to hold them in. Gasps of breathless air sounded from her lips, but when Emily slipped in another finger, Alison lost it.

"Em, baby," Alison moaned. Emily kissed Alison's face lightly and she whispered, "shh."

But Emily didn't want Alison to be quiet. She wanted to make her moan, she wanted to make her _scream._

Emily kept her fingers pumping as she planted kisses all over Alison's face. From the blonde's forehead, to her temples, to her jaw, and back to her lips, there wasn't a place Emily hadn't given attention to.

Emily could feel Alison's walls tighten around her fingers. The brunette once again sped her pace in Alison. Emily needed the blonde to come over just as much as Alison herself needed it. Emily kept her pace in rhythm.

Alison could feel her body tightening. Her stomach muscles pulled and Alison flexed her hips, wanting to feel all of Emily that she possibly could. The blonde's breaths started to come shorter and faster. Alison bit down on the base of Emily's neck where it met her shoulder, trying to conceal her moans.

"God, Emily," Alison moaned. Emily knew Alison was close. Alison brought one hand to Emily's back and dug her nails in Emily's soft skin, hanging onto the girl on top of her. Alison's body couldn't handle it anymore.

A deep, loud moan pressed from Alison's lips as she tossed her head back into her pillow, "Em, fuck, oh my—, baby," Alison moaned. Emily looked down at Alison's face to watch the blonde's pleasure ride out. Alison's eyes were shut and her mouth open, moaning nothing but Emily's name. And God it was a melody to Emily's ears.

Emily watched as Alison unfolded under her. It was beautiful to watch this beautiful girl uncontrolled and unravel. Alison wasn't this Queen Bee, or "It" girl of Rosewood in this moment. She was just Alison. Just Ali.

Alison flexed her hips, riding her orgasm out on Emily's fingers. The blonde could only manage to chant Emily's name, and Emily was more than okay with that.

Alison opened her eyes as her orgasm started to finally cool down. The blonde wrapped her arms around Emily's neck and brought Emily's face down to hers, kissing Emily with not a force of strength, but a force of admiration.

Emily tucked a piece of Alison's hair behind of her ear, "you're so beautiful." Alison kissed Emily's cheek as her body finally relaxed again, "Emily.."

Emily leaned off of Alison's body and laid down on Alison's bed for the first time of the night, "what, baby?" Alison crawled back to Emily, wanting her body on Emily's again. Alison straddled Emily's lap and leaned down to lay her upper half against Emily's chest. The blonde nuzzled her face in Emily's neck.

Emily ran her fingers up and down Alison's back, sending chills down Alison's body. "I'm just really glad you're here," Alison mumbled. Emily leaned forward and pressed a kiss on top of Alison's forehead, "I'm glad I"m here too."

Alison closed her eyes, feeling Emily scratch and rub her back lightly. The two girls laid in the dark in silence, just being there with each other. The dark room and exhaustion from such long week and night made both girls tired, but not wanting to fall asleep to end their night together.

"Ali?" Emily questioned after a few moments of silence between the two. Alison kept her eyes closed, "yes?" Emily brought her hand up to Alison's hair to run her fingers through the long blonde strands.

"You know how you told me I was whipped?" Emily asked.

"Yes," Alison answered.

Emily softly replied, "I am."

Alison smiled against Emily's neck. The blonde quickly pressed a kiss to Emily's skin, "I know."

Emily couldn't help but to smile. Emily was whipped. She was so whipped over Alison. Emily knew that wherever Alison went she would follow. Fixing the past week was not going have an easy path, but the little princess that laid against her chest right now was worth all of the battles to Emily.

After more moments of silences, Emily could feel Alison's breathing steady to a pace. The blonde had fallen asleep on Emily's chest.

Emily carefully slid out from under Alison and got up to pull back Alison's bedsheets. Emily softly picked Alison up and placed her in the covers. The brunette walked the other side of the bed and slid in behind of Alison's naked body, wrapping one arm around Alison and spooning the blonde.

Emily pressed a soft kiss on the back of Alison's head. The brunette mumbled one last drunken sentence before she fell asleep herself,

"I love you."


	16. Chapter 16

Alison woke up, slowly opening her eyes in her sunlight lit room. She rolled over to find herself alone in her bed. _Wait, I wasn't alone last night._

Alison quietly looked across her room. There was no sign of Emily. Where was she? Alison threw the covers off of her and got up from bed only to notice that she was still naked. She reached down on the floor beside of her and slipped on her t-shirt and sweatpants.

Alison walked out of her door and to her bathroom to look for the brunette. She looked inside and behind the shower curtain. Nothing.

Alison walked out of her bedroom and downstairs to her living room. When she noticed Emily wasn't there, she walked in the kitchen. Still nothing. _What the hell?_

Alison made her way back up her stairs and into her bedroom. She grabbed her phone to check for any from Emily. She had messages, but none from the one she wanted them from. It was 10:27. Where would she be at 10:27 on a Saturday morning?

Alison started to text the brunette, but then her ego stepped in. _No, if she wants you, she wouldn't have left you like this. Stop._

If anything, Alison was super stubborn. She didn't want to text Emily to look desperate or too attached, especially after the past week's events.

Alison decided to keep herself busy to distract from Emily. If she hadn't heard from Emily by 12, the blonde decided then she would call her.

In the meantime, Alison cleaned her room. Making her bed, sweeping her floor, dusting, re-organizing her clothes and desk. She cleaned until her room was practically spotless. The blonde checked the time after, it reading 11:10.

Still nothing from Emily. Alison was starting to get frustrated more and more as the minutes ticked by. She decided to take a shower to clean herself up from cleaning up.

The blonde made her way to her bathroom and cut the water on, feeling the steaming warm shower water hit her creamy skin, quickly turning it fades of pink and light red from the warmth. Alison grabbed the shampoo bottle and started massaging her scalp and washing through her long blonde strands.

A cold chill hit her body, and the blonde turned around to jump and nearly slip and fall, but tan arms caught her, "dammit, Emily! You can't scare me like that!" Emily had a huge grin on her face, her white teeth shown for display at the blonde.

"I'm sorry. I tried to be seductive and sweet, not scare you shitless," Emily replied, laughter in her voice. "Where have you been?" Alison asked.

Emily started getting undressed, "I got up and went running this morning around your neighborhood. I brought your mail in, by the way, baby. But anyway, after I finished running, I came back and got my car to go pick up clothes from my house."

Alison turned back to the water, "why didn't you wake me before you left?" Emily let her hair down, "I didn't want to wake you. You looked so cute when you were sleeping. And I have a feeling you are extra sassy in the mornings."

Alison turned back at Emily, "I am not sassy." Emily's lips pulled into a smile, "as you say with sass."

The brunette made her way in Alison's shower, stepping behind of Alison and wrapping her arms around Alison's waist, "I'll take that from here."

Emily brought her hands to Alison's head and started washing Alison's hair, running her fingers through the blonde's strands. Alison leaned her head back and closed her eyes, "mm, this is like sex all over again." Emily chuckled and kissed Alison's neck, "no funny business this morning. I have plans for us today."

Alison opened her eyes, "plans?" Emily started to rinse Alison's locks, "mhm."

"Well what kind?" the blonde asked.

Emily rinsed the soap out of Alison's hair, "can't tell you. It's a surprise."

Alison grabbed her shampoo bottle and switched places with Emily. She poured the liquid in her hands and lathered it just before reaching in Emily's dark hair to wash it, "your hair is so perfect," Alison said.

Emily smiled, "you're perfect." A serious tone came across Alison's voice, "no, seriously, Em. Your hair is so perfect. What products do you use?" Emily laughed at Alison's seriousness and interest in Emily's hair.

The two girls spent the next few minutes tenderly watching each other, only distracted every once and a while to give each other soft, quick, kisses.

#######

After an hour of getting dressed, Emily led Alison to her car and on the very outskirts of downtown Rosewood. Emily pulled over at a very nice family owned lunch cafe. Alison knew the cafe because it was high end.

The small, fancy lunch cafe overlooked a river, and had a warm, stoney, wooden vibe to it. A small wiped across of the blonde's lips, "did you really make reservations here?" Emily nodded and flashed a smile to the blonde, "I heard you like to come here."

Alison squeezed one of Emily's hands that laid in her lap, "I absolutely love to whenever I can, but usually it's booked in for days. How did you—,"

"I have connections," Emily cut off, smiling.

Alison grinned as Emily parked. When Emily cut the car off she looked at Alison before getting out, "lunch is on me today, Ali. Don't you dare try to pay for anything. Understand?" Alison shook her head, "no, Em, you don't have to do that."

Emily softly gripped Alison's thigh, "I don't have to, but I want to." Alison brought her hand to Emily's face to softly allow her fingertips to run over the tan, soft skin, "you don't have to buy me back, Emily."

Emily pressed a kiss to Alison's hand, "I'm not. But I am buying your lunch. Come on, our lunch date is in five minutes."

Both girls got out of the car and walked down the pavement to the entrance of the restaurant. Emily could listen to Alison's heels click-clack all day long without any problems if that meant the blonde was by her side.

The two girls walked inside and Emily stood in front of Alison at the podium to face a dark haired girl with bright blue eyes, "Emily, hi," the girl smiled. Emily returned a soft smile, "hey, Victoria."

Victoria looked from Emily to Alison, her smile quickly dropping, "who is this? A friend?" Alison knew instantly that this Victoria girl liked Emily. Alison could read people like a book, and Alison was reading her body language and eyes like they were words on paper.

The blonde was about to open her mouth when Emily beat her to it, "no, she's not." Emily reached down and intertwined her fingers with Alison's, the blonde giving a sarcastic, mischievous smile to Victoria.

"Oh, right, I had no idea that you were seeing someone. I thought you were bringing Hanna or Spencer," Victoria replied, still eyeing Alison. Alison raised her eyebrow back to Victoria, and that alone made Victoria nervously look away from Alison and back to Emily.

"Anyway, uh, your table is this way, follow me," Victoria blandly continued. Emily tugged Alison through the cafe, passing booths and tables. Victoria stopped at a booth by a window that overlooked a river.

Alison smiled over at Emily, temporarily forgetting about Victoria. Emily sat down on one side of the table while Alison sat down on the other. "Your waiter will be with you shortly," Victoria said, dismissing herself.

"You definitely could have told me that the host is in love with you!" Alison threw out as soon as Victoria was out of sight. Emily defended herself, "I knew if I told you that you wouldn't come! This is your favorite place, I wanted to surprise you."

Alison couldn't help but to not even be mad at Emily, "I know, I'm not upset. She just annoys me. I hate when she talks to you. Or looks at you. Or your direction." A laugh escaped Emily's lips, "and I thought I was the jealous one."

Alison rolled her eyes playfully, "whatever. I just don't want anyone even thinking about what's mine." Emily propped her elbow on the table, "oh, so I'm yours now?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Alison causally responded.

Emily let out another laugh, "fair enough."

Alison started to scan the menu and Emily followed, doing the same. The waiter came and took the two ladies drink orders. When he left, Alison returned back to her menu, undecided between a pasta dish or a shrimp plate.

Emily looked up at Alison over the menu, "Ali?"

The blonde didn't look up, "mhm?"

"You're mine, too."

Alison's blue eyes looked up and over her menu to look at the beautiful dark haired girl in front of her. A smile crossed her lips, "I know."

#######

"I swear this place has the best shrimp in the world," Alison groaned, popping another small shrimp in her mouth. Emily took another bite of her burger, "one day let's go to a port and try the seafood there. I bet it's amazing."

Alison's eyes twinkled, "east coast or west coast?" Emily smiled, "both." Alison returned a smile before popping another shrimp in her mouth, "sounds perfect."

Emily grabbed a fry and stuck it in her mouth, "I want to take you to as many cities that I can. We can start here on the east coast and travel up to Maine and down to Miami."

Alison took a sip of her water and smirked, "hm, we would look so good in Miami."

Emily smiled and took another fry in her mouth, "there's so much that I want to do with you, Ali. I know we've have so much to work through, but I want this." Emily placed her hand on top of Alison's on the table, "I really want to make this work."

Alison rubbed her thumb over Emily's hand, "we will make it work."

"I'm so sorry for hurting you," Emily softly stated. Alison gripped one of Emily's fingers in her hand, "Em, you don't have to keep apologizing. I know you are. It' okay."

A frown fell on Emily's lips, "it's not okay. I feel awful about it. You were all I wanted this past week and instead of just coming to you and admitting how wrong I was, I ran from you and tried to cover up every desire with you with any other blonde I could find."

Alison chuckled, "I knew that's why just about every damn girl was blonde." Emily smiled, "it didn't work." Alison smirked, "well obviously."

Emily pulled her hand back from Alison to take another bite of her burger, "I guess you really are a one of a kind." Alison shrugged and playfully replied, "I'm kind of a big deal." Emily wiped her mouth with a napkin, "I know the feeling. It's hard being me."

Alison pretended to have sympathy, "aw, poor baby. I can only imagine. I bet it's so tough hitting on every girl in Rosewood." Emily barked a laugh, "not funny." Alison took another shrimp in her mouth, "oh, I know it's not. I dare you to hit on another girl."

Emily's lips pulled into a smirk. Emily loved when Alison was territorial over her. Usually it bothered Emily and made her walk away from girls, but with Alison, it was more than a turn on. She wanted Alison to steak her claim on her.

"I'm not kidding. I'll cut a bitch," Alison said. "I believe you," Emily replied, "but you don't have to worry about that." Alison looked back over to Victoria, "yeah, but I have to worry about girls like those."

Emily followed Alison's eyes and then looked back to Alison, "they're irrelevant. And it's not like I don't have to worry about every stupid freaking guy here in Rosewood. If it has a penis, it wants you," Emily groaned.

Now it was Alison's turn to laugh, "that's a bit of an exaggeration." Emily raised her eyebrow, "oh, is it now? What guy at our school, in our grade hasn't tried to get their hands on you?" Alison took one of her fries in her mouth, "Emily, it's so different though!"

Emily shook her head, "no way! It's definitely not the same. Guys are just as aggressive, if not more aggressive than girls." Alison shallowed her food, "hell no, girls are evil. Okay? I am seriously living proof. I know how girls work to get what they want."

"Well no girl is getting me but you," Emily replied, looking straight into Alison's eyes, "you've had me wrapped around your finger since the night I met you last month. I should've known I was attached the second I let you drag me away from that other girl on the dance floor."

Alison scoffed, "that bitch had no chance." Emily laughed, "no one does compared to you."

Alison finished her food and patiently watched Emily finish hers, not wanting to rush the brunette. Emily was truly one stunning girl. If Emily did happen to be straight, Alison knew that she could probably dethrone Alison as Rosewood's "It" girl.

Emily was very admired around Rosewood High. One because she was beautiful, two because she was the top female athlete in the school, and three because she was the hottest female athlete that also happened to be gay. Guys thought that was _hot_ and the even though most of the girls wouldn't admit it publicly, they did too.

Emily took a sip of her water, "ready to go?" Alison broke out of her daze on Emily and nodded. Both of the girls stood up and walked back to the podium. "I forgot to leave the tip on the table, I'll be right back" Emily told Alison, leaning in to kiss her quickly on the cheek.

The brunette started to make her way back to the table. Victoria cleared her throat, "was everything okay?" Alison flashed her eyes to Victoria, "perfect."

Alison looked back at Emily and then back to Victoria. The blonde reached in her pocketbook and pulled out her wallet, grabbing her card. Alison handed the card to Victoria, "it's all together."

Victoria took the card from Alison's hand and swiped it through a small machine. A few seconds later a paper printed out and Victoria handed the slip for Alison to sign. Alison quickly signed the small paper and received her card back.

"Thanks for coming," Victoria stated, giving Alison a smile, but half-way believable smile. Alison looked back at Emily who was walking back up to the podium. Emily pulled a small wallet out of her blazer and opened it.

"It's already been paid for, Emily," Victoria stated. Emily looked back up at Victoria, "no, I didn't prepay." Victoria shook her head, "your girlfriend paid for it."

Emily turned back to look at Alison, who was waiting by the door. Emily first got upset. She told Alison right before they walked in that this was her treat. Emily was taking _her_ out. Emily walked over to Alison, "Alison, I just told you that—,"

Emily stopped when Alison's blue eyes looked up at hers. Alison had an innocent grin on her face. Emily's frown started to curve into a smile, and she couldn't even hold it back. Not when Alison had that stupid, adorable smile on her face.

"You deserve everything that I do, Emily. You're my girl, too," Alison said, slipping her hand in Emily's. Emily opened the door of the restaurant, smiling ear to ear.

Emily had been treated decently by other girls in the past before, but Alison wasn't just another girl. Alison was _Alison._ She was _the_ girl.

When they walked outside, Emily pulled Alison in to kiss the blonde. Alison placed her hands on Emily's sides. The blonde didn't pull back until Emily did, "what was that for?" Alison asked. Emily took Alison's hand back in hers and headed towards her back, "just because I can."

#######

 **Thank you to everyone reading/reviewing/favoriting/following!**

 **Seriously, reading your reviews makes my day and I laugh at so many of them and appreciate ALL of them. Thank you, thank you, thaaannkkk your :)**

 **I'll answer a question I got a few times this past week..**

 **Emily touches Alison more during sex because Alison has only been with guys. Emily's more experienced in this department and that's also how the whole dynamic between the two started.**

 **Alison HAS touched Emily though. In Chapter 8, Alison and Emily were having sex again for the first time since their first hook up and Emily "taught" Alison what to do.**

 **So Alison has touched Emily, it just hasn't been written out in the story. So stay patient with me on that.. ;)**

 **Thank you again everyone! If anyone wants to see more of anything/anyone let me know. I'm always free to ideas!**


	17. Chapter 17

Alison and Emily spent the next few hours shopping in stores downtown and getting deserts from their favorite bakeries. Before Emily knew it, nightfall was approaching Rosewood.

Alison held her three shopping bags from Kate Spade, Forever 21, and Victoria's Secret in her hands, "I'm so tired."

Emily sighed, "my credit card is tired."

Emily looked down at her Nike and Forever 21 bags. Emily bought a few tops and shorts from Forever 21, but what really put a dent in her bag was the Nike outlet. She just had to have new running shoes, and with new running shoes came with new running shorts, that _just_ had to come with a new running tank top.

Alison smiled at Emily, "it'll be totally worth every penny when you're working out." Emily groaned, "yeah, well, we'll see."

Emily and Alison walked towards Emily's car in the parking lot. Emily's phone vibrated in her pocket. The brunette reached inside her back pocket and smiled down at a text message, quickly making sure Alison wasn't looking.

Emily typed a reply as Alison opened her car door and put her bags in the back seat. Emily locked her phone and put it back in her back pocket before sliding in the drivers seat.

"What do you want to do for dinner? I'm starving," Alison asked, shutting her car door and putting on her seatbelt. Emily started the car, "I'm taking you somewhere."

Alison's lips curved into a smile, "where?"

Emily leaned over and softly placed a hand under Alison's chin, "it's a secret, remember?"

The brunette placed her lips on Alison's and Alison kissed Emily back. The blonde pulled away from Emily after a few passionate kisses, "you know I hate secrets if I don't know them." Emily shrugged, retuning her hands back on the wheel, "sorry, princess. You don't get to know this one."

Alison couldn't wipe the smile off of her face, "fine."

Emily drove through the streets of Rosewood, her left hand on the wheel and her right hand on Alison's thigh. Alison had her hand on top of Emily's, softly rubbing Emily's hand with her fingertips.

"What are we going to do about Maya?" Alison asked. Emily raised her eyebrow, "Maya? What do you mean?" Emily could feel Alison's fingernails lightly scratching her hand, "she's back here now."

Emily kept her eyes on the road, "Ali, she doesn't mean anything to me anymore." Alison glanced over at Emily, "that's not true. She was your first girlfriend." Emily gripped Alison's thigh a bit harder with her fingertips, "I will always love Maya, but not in the same way as I once did. She means absolutely nothing to me romantically anymore. What happened between me and her was supposed to happen. We weren't supposed to end up together."

Emily quickly looked at Alison before bringing her eyes back to the road, "you do know that, right? She's my past. You're my now, Ali. You're my future."

Alison's heart felt as if it skipped a beat hearing Emily's words.

The blonde brought Emily's hand up to her lips and placed a soft kiss on the tan skin, "I believe you." Alison placed Emily's hand back in her lap, resting it once again on her thigh. "Good," Emily replied.

Alison sat quietly for the next few minutes, thinking about the past month and how much Emily has already affected her and how much they have already been through together just in the short amount of time that they had known each other.

Alison never would have imagined that she would have, or could have, fell for a girl, but she knew in her heart that what she felt for Emily was strong and real, and for the first time in her life, she didn't care what people thought about that. Emily was special to her, more special than Alison could explain. And if anyone wanted to attack Alison or Emily for that, Alison wouldn't hold back her blonde diva fury.

Emily turned into a neighborhood that Alison was familiar with. Her friend Noel had a lake house here. But what were her and Emily doing here at the lake?

"Em? Where are you going?" Alison asked, looking out of the window at the big, fancy houses up and down the roads of the neighborhood. "I have to do something for Spencer really quick. She needed me to stop by her lake house and pick up something that she left."

Alison looked at Emily, "can't we do that after dinner? I'm so hungry." Emily kept her eyes on the road, pulling onto another street, "we're basically already here now." Alison groaned and sank back in her seat. Emily chuckled. Alison was such the diva sometimes.

Emily pulled into a long stoned driveway that featured a beautiful, big wooden house. Alison's eyes widen, "the money that the Hastings has is unreal." Emily parked her car, "tell me about it."

Emily opened her car door and Alison followed, doing the same to get out.

Emily waited for Alison and stuck her hand out for Alison to grab as the two girls walked up the steps to Spencer's front door. Emily pulled a key out of her pocket. Before opening the door, Emily pulled on Alison's hips, tugging her body forward to press against Emily's.

Emily brought her lips to Alison's and Alison brought her hands up to Emily's face, cupping Emily's jaw. Emily brought her other hand off of the Hasting's lake house front door and put it to the other side of Alison's hip, gripping Alison's sides.

Alison reached up and mumbled in Emily's ear, "do you think Spencer will mind if we use her couch?" Emily brought her hands up to Alison's face and pressed a kiss to Alison's cheek, "Hanna's already difiled it, so.."

Alison let out a soft giggle, "ew, TMI, Em." Emily quickly kissed Alison's forehead, "c'mon." Emily brought her hands back to the wooden door and Emily unlocked it, opening it. Emily stepped back and allowed Alison to go first.

Alison walked in and her mouth dropped. The living room was filled with lit candles. There were candles on the coffee table, table stands, fireplace shelf, and even the fireplace itself was lit. The room was warm unlike the cold January air outside. Emily stepped in and shut the door behind of her.

The Hastings lake house smelt of wood and vanilla candles. It made the house cozy and welcoming. Alison turned to face Emily, a smile on both of the girls faces, "Em.."

Emily wrapped her arms around of Alison's waist, "surprise."

Alison grinned and pulled Emily's face to hers, greeting Emily's lips with her own.

"Dinner is served, ladies," a voice rang out. Alison let go of Emily to turn around and see Spencer, Aria, and Hanna all three dressed in black pants and a black t-shirt with white aprons on.

Alison looked back at Emily, "you did not!" Emily smiled at Alison, "I couldn't have done it without them," Emily replied, pointing to her three best friends. Alison turned back to the girls and smiled, her blue eyes twinkling from the candle lights, "thank you, so much."

Aria held a food dish in her hands, "of course. Come sit." Emily grabbed Alison's hand and brought Alison to the coffee table. Emily sat on the floor, that was covered in soft blankets and pillows, on one side of the table and Alison sat on the other, facing Emily. Three candles were on the table, sending orange flames to flicker on both of the girls faces.

Aria sat her plate down on the table, "enjoy."

Spencer walked up behind of Aria, placing a clean plate in front of Alison and Emily, along with forks and knifes, "here you go."

When Spencer moved out of the way, Hanna followed in line next, giving a glass of water to both girls. Hanna looked at Alison, "I like you now, don't make me regret it," she smiled.

Alison placed her hand on Hanna's forearm, "if it means anything, I like you too." Hanna's smile widened and she walked away to the kitchen, leaving Alison and Emily to be alone.

Alison looked at Emily, "I cannot believe you did this." Emily took Alison's hand across of the table, "it was so hard not telling you." Alison smiled, "you are truly a sweetheart." Emily rubbed Alison's hand with her thumb, "only to you."

Alison kept her gaze in Emily's deep chocolate brown eyes, that were now glowing a light brown with the help of the candle lights in front of her. Alison's stomach growled and the brunette laughed, "maybe we should eat now."

#######

Alison threw her napkin on her plate, "I don't know who made that steak, but oh my God. So good." Emily took a sip of her water, finishing off the glass, "probably Aria. She's basically a chef."

Alison rubbed her stomach, "well me and my tummy are very appreciative of her amazing chef skills." Emily wiped her mouth with a napkin and Alison continued, "so, what's for desert?" she playfully asked.

Emily put the napkin down a smirk wiped across of her lips, "I have desert planned out, no worries," the brunette responded with a hint of flirtation in her voice. Alison's mouth went dry, knowing exactly what Emily meant.

"You can't joke around with me like that, Em," Alison replied, her eyes lit with fire.

"Who said I was joking?" Emily darkly said.

The brunette stood from the coffee table and walked around to Alison's side, holding her hand out for Alison to grab. The blonde placed her hand in Emily's and allowed Emily to pull her up, "where are we going?"

Emily led Alison to the stairs and started walking up them, "you'll see."

Alison held on to Emily's hand, following the brunette up the stairs. Emily pulled Alison into a bedroom. The bedroom was also candle lit like downstairs, but only had two lit candles instead of about fifteen.

Emily stopped in front of the king sized bed and pulled Alison against her body, "I really like you." The blonde wrapped her arms around of Emily's waist and looked into her eyes, "I like you, too."

Emily brought her hands to Alison's soft cheeks, her thumb running over Alison's deep dimples whenever they appeared. Emily leaned her head down, pressing her forehead against Alison's, "I have never wanted anyone the way that I want you, Alison."

Alison couldn't break her stare from Emily, "you seriously make my heart melt." Emily smiled before leaning forward, "I hope so." Emily pressed her lips against Alison's and closed her eyes. Alison locked her arms around of Emily's waist, titling her head at a better ankle to kiss the brunette in her arms.

Emily kept one hand on Alison's jaw and moved the other behind of her head, rushing her fingers in Alison's blonde tresses. Alison felt her heart race in her chest. When Emily kissed her this way, she felt like her body was nearly on fire.

Emily reached behind of Alison's neck and unhooked the small latch, opening the back of her dress. Emily tugged the sleeves off of Alison's body and pushed the dress down her hips and legs.

Alison stepped out of the dress, bringing one leg up. When she put her leg back down and stepped up with her other leg to completely step out of the dress, Emily leaned down and picked Alison up, holding Alison under her thighs, never taking her lips off of Alison's.

The blonde wrapped her arms across of Emily's neck and her legs around Emily's waist. Alison knew that Emily loved picking Alison up. Emily loved being the dominant one. And though Alison was typically the girl who liked to be in charge of everything else involving her, she was perfectly fine with Emily having full control over her when they were alone like this together.

Alison expected for Emily to set her down on the bed, but Emily started walking while she was holding Alison. The brunette walked the two girls into another room, lit by more candles. Alison tore her lips off of Emily's to see where they were going.

Emily placed Alison on a counter and stood between her legs. Alison observed the room around of her. They were in a rather large bathroom. And in front of Alison, behind of Emily, was a tub filled with water and soap bubbles. The jets in the water were shooting, making the water bubble a bit.

Alison's lips turned in the corners, "Emily Fields." Alison brought her eyes back to Emily, who was now standing in only her bra and underwear. Alison's eyes scanned Emily's body. The brunette's figure never seemed to disappoint Alison's eyes.

Alison reached forward to pull Emily back closer between her legs, "you could have anyone you wanted to." Emily placed her hands on Alison's thighs, tracing up to her black, lace underwear, "I have exactly who I want."

Alison scooted forward and pressed her hands against the counter to lift her hips and allow Emily to reach under her and take off the black cloth. Emily tossed the underwear to the ground and reached behind of Alison to unlatch her bra.

Alison slipped out of the bra and brought her arms back around Emily's neck. The brunette once again lifted Alison's, now naked, body and carried her to the tub. Emily gently allowed Alison to stand up and the blonde reached behind of Emily.

Emily felt her bra unsnap and she slid her tans arms out from the nude colored bra. Emily reached down and took off her underwear, tossing it to the side. Emily grabbed Alison's hand and the brunette stepped into the water filled tub, slowly bending down and getting adjusted to the hot water.

"Come," Emily softly stated, still holding Alison's hand. Emily sat down, her back pressed against the large, jacuzzi tub. Alison slowly stepped in and sat down between Emily's legs, leaning her body back against the brunette's.

Soap bubbles covered their entire body, leaving only their shoulders up to be seen. Emily placed one arm outside of the bathtub and her other arm was in, her hand holding on to Alison's hip. "Em, this is so amazing," Alison whispered.

There were three lit candles on the bathroom counter, and the tub had four lit around of it on the sides, creating a low dim light in the room. Emily kissed the back of Alison's head, "you are amazing."

The blonde ran her fingertips up and down Emily's thighs under the water, "no, you are. No one has ever done anything like this for me." Emily started to softly press into Alison's back with her hand, massaging her, "I've only done anything like this for you, Ali."

"Mm, Emily, that feels so good," Alison mumbled. The blonde closed her eyes. Between the hot, relaxing soapy water she was laying in and Emily's hand massaging into her lower back, she felt like she had checked into a spa resort. But this was better than just any spa. This was Emily.

Emily brought her other arm into the water, massaging the other side of Alison's lower back. Alison slipped a soft moan and Emily couldn't help but to smile. Emily slid her hands up Alison's slide and around to the front of her body, her fingers creeping up to Alison's breasts.

Emily gripped the two lumps from behind and started to flex her fingers on the skin, massaging Alison's breasts. Alison tossed her head back between Emily's neck and shoulder, feeling Emily's hands moving on her chest.

"Em," Alison barely choked. Emily brought her lips to Alison's ear, "yes, baby?" Alison kept her eyes closed, "mm." Emily smiled again at Alison's delusion-like manner. She loved seeing this expression on Alison's face. This was when Alison was no longer _the_ Alison DiLaurentis, but Emily's very own Alison.

Emily kissed Alison's ear lobe and down to her neck. The brunette brought her lips back up to Alison's head and pressed a kiss against the back of Alison's head. The blonde sat forward and turned her body around.

Emily titled her head and looked at Alison, but before Emily could open her mouth to say anything, Alison had pressed her lips against Emily's. The kiss was heated. It was forceful and passionate.

Emily could feel Alison's tongue asking for permission to enter, and Emily granted the blonde access. Alison's tongue swept Emily's mouth, deepening the kiss. Alison straddled Emily's lap, softly splashing the water in the tub.

Emily placed her hands on Alison's hips and pulled Alison closer. She wanted Alison as close to her as possible. She wanted Alison's body. She needed it. Alison wrapped her arms back around of Emily's neck, not daring to break the kiss.

The brunette leaned back a little lower in the tub, bringing Alison's body down with her as well. Alison laid on top of Emily, her hands pulling in the brunette's hair. Alison brought her lips down to Emily's neck and Emily closed her eyes.

Emily felt Alison's lips and tongue, kissing and gliding over her neck. Emily threw her head back a little more, giving Alison full access. The blonde started sucking on a spot, bringing her hand down to Emily's chest.

"We have school Monday, Ali," Emily managed to mumble, trying to remind the blonde to not leave a public hicky. Alison kissed the spot she was sucking on, "you marked me, I'm marking you."

Alison immediately started sucking back down on the same spot, making Emily's body respond very alarmingly down under. "Fuck it," Emily groaned, bringing up one hand to Alison's damp hair.

After about another minute, Alison stopped, pulling her head back to look at her work. She smiled when she saw Emily's perfect, unblemished skin with a dark red mark on it. Emily looked into Alison's mischievous blue eyes and knew that Alison had achieved her goal.

Emily cupped Alison's face and crashed their lips together again. The girls lips moved in complete sync, never once falling out of rhythm. They kissed and kissed until they were both breathless. Alison could have sworn that her lips were bruised, but she didn't care.

Emily pulled back and softly ran one hand down Alison's cheek, "you are insanely gorgeous." Alison's breath was still rough and uneven. The blonde pecked a kiss to Emily's nose and pulled back again, still close enough to feel Emily's breath.

Emily tucked a piece of Alison's blonde hair behind of her ears, "all of this time of knowing you but never really knowing you. You could have been mine." Alison brought her soapy, wet hands to Emily's shoulders, "I think our timing is perfect."

Emily brushed her fingers through Alison's hair, "I just wish I had gotten to know you earlier. I wish we could have been doing this." Alison shook her head and smiled, "we have the rest of our lives to do this if you can handle me for that long."

Emily playfully smiled, "hmm, I don't know. You are a bit of a handful." Alison gasped with laughter and lightly hit Emily's shoulder, "oh whatever. You love this handful." The blonde's smile faded and suddenly she looked flustered, "I didn't mean love—I meant like you—you, uh…you—,"

Emily brought her lips to Alison's to stop her from talking. When Emily broke back from Alison, she looked directly into her eyes, "I do love it."

Alison felt Emily's fingertips on her sides under the water and softly shuddered in Emily's hands. "Alison.." Emily mumbled, "I love you." The blonde's mouth dropped as her eyes were lost into Emily's.

Alison's hands traveled up to Emily's jaw, her fingers grazing Emily's structure lightly. Alison leaned forward and pressed her lips to Emily's. Emily's lips seemed to have melted into Alison's. Emily had never in her life felt more alive than she had in this moment with Alison.

It was so unreal how much the blonde girl in her lap had impacted her life in such a short amount of time, but she did it. Emily had completely fallen head over heels for Alison.

Emily had no idea that a month ago when she happened to be at the bar at the same time as Alison that Alison would mean so much to her. Emily figured that all Alison was was just another straight girl wanting to experiment while drunk. And of course, with how attractive Alison was and who she was, Emily was not going to pass up the opportunity that almost every single guy under 21 in Rosewood would love to have.

But when Emily pulled Alison in that stall and she placed her lips on Alison's for the first time, Emily felt a rush of heat that she had never felt before. And Alison was more than just a good time for a few hours.

Alison pulled back from Emily and cupped the brunette's face, making sure that Emily was looking back at her, "I love you, too, Em." Emily couldn't hold back the smile on her lips. For the first time in two and half years, Emily felt truly happy being wrapped up with another girl.

"Thank you so much for being my second chance, Ali," Emily softly stated.

Alison's fingers circled small traces on the back of Emily's neck, "thank you for not giving up on me."

Emily smiled and leaned forward to press her lips against Alison's once last time in the tub before she took the blonde in her arms again and carried her to the king sized bed to spend hours in between her legs, "thank God for clubs and bathroom stalls."

 **The end.. :)**

########

 **I know a lot of you probably didn't want to story to end..**

 **But this wasn't even supposed to be a story, it was supposed to be a one-shot! Oops, haha.**

 **Well, I have two options for you guys..**

 **You know my first story,** ** _Unforgettable Summer_** **..**

 **Since I am now finished with this story, I can either do a sequel series to** ** _Unforgettable Summer_** **,**

 **or I can make up a completely new series with Emison.**

 **If you guys prefer one or the other, let me know! I always take your opinions and words in serious consideration because you guys are my audience and making you happy in the end makes me happy.**

 **HOWEVER, I cannot promise that I'm going to go with your idea/suggestion!**

 **Thank you SO MUCH to EVERYONE who followed/favorited/reviewed/read** ** _Second Chances_** **. Words cannot express how much I enjoyed reading each review. Thank you, thank you, thank you.**

 **I'll be back soon.. just waiting on some of your opinions on what to do next.. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Hey guys! Okay, this is NOT another chapter of _Second Chances,_ however, this a snippet of an idea that I have that would be a sequel to _Second Chances_ with Emily and Alison half a year later in their freshman year of college.

If you guys like the snippet, I will make it into a story. If not, that's fine too! I just had an idea and kinda ran with it.

Thanks for reading and I hope you like it :)

#######

"Chug! Chug! Chug!"

Emily downed the last bit of her beer and tossed the empty can up, throwing her hands up in the air, her lips turned up in a curve.

"Emily Fields, you are such a goddess. Why do you have to be gay?" Austin asked, his eyes twinkling with playfulness. Emily patted him on the shoulder, "sorry, Aus." Emily adjusted her bathing suit top, retying the string around her back. She smelt like beer, salt water, and sunscreen.

Two girls who had taken interest in the chug fest going on behind of them looked over at the brunette. One was blonde wearing a black bikini that barely had enough cloth to cover anything up, and the other was a light haired brunette in a red bikini, almost as revealing as the blonde's.

"Wait, you're gay?" the blonde asked, her voice heavily influenced by a drunken slur. Emily turned her head to face the girls. Emily's chocolate eyes raked over the two girls bodies. They both were very attractive, and Emily's eyes were very appreciative of that. _Thank God for Ray Ban sunglasses._

"Yeah," Emily replied, placing her arms back to her sides, "I am."

The two girls glanced at each other and grinned. "You are seriously the hottest lesbian I have ever met! I would have never guessed you were lesbo," the brunette gushed. Emily smiled, the alcohol in her system about to make her throw out her typical flirtatious personality.

But before Emily could open her mouth, Austin put his arm around Emily's neck, "ladies, ladies. This is not ordinary lesbian. This is Emily Fields, AKA, Miss I'm Going To Turn You Gay."

The two girls laughed and Emily softly shoved Austin, "shut up." Austin turned towards the two girls, "it's true. I've seen her turn out many straight girls without even trying, ladies. Be careful."

The blonde took a step forward and eyed Emily, "would it be weird if I asked her to make out with me?"

"Yes," Emily replied, pausing for a moment. The blonde frowned, looking disappointed. "But it is my first day of my college spring break, so why not?" The girl smiled seductively and Emily stuck out her hands to grab onto the girl's hips, pulling her against Emily's tall, tone body. The blonde wrapped her arms around Emily and crashed their lips together.

Austin and Emily's friends all started to cheer loudly, causing a scene and gathering more attention from drunken college students that filled up the beach. Other people started to cheer on Emily and the random blonde who Emily was starting to get to know on a every personal level.

Emily pulled herself off of the girl, and a cocky smile wiped across of her lips. The blonde whispered in Emily's ear, giving Emily her hotel name and room number, kissing Emily on the ear lobe again before turning to walk away.

Austin handed Emily a beer and gave her a high-five, "seriously, why haven't I had a hot lesbian best friend before?! You're going to pull more girls than all of us guys this week!" Emily popped the lid on her beer and took a sip, "you're probably right."

The brunette's smile quietly vanished and she nearly choked on her drink at the view in front of her. Austin noticed Emily's sudden change in demeanor, "whoa, Em, what's wrong?"

Emily dropped her beer can in the sand, not bothering to bend down and pick it up.

Austin put his beer down and took a step over to Emily, "Em? Talk to me, what is it? Are you feeling sick?" Emily shook her head and kept her eyes focused ahead of her. Austin put his hand on Emily's shoulder, "Emily, breathe and look at me. What's wrong?" Emily broke her glare and looked up at Austin. The dirty blonde, shaggy haired boy could see in Emily's eyes that something was wrong with his best friend.

Emily flicked her eyes back to a blonde with lose curly hair and a strapless hot pink bikini that fit her body perfectly, showing off her abs that were not there just a bit over a year and a half ago.

Though the blonde had always had a great body, Emily could see that she had been working out. It showed in abs, tone legs, and even her round butt. And God Emily could tell she had been doing squats.

Emily's mouth went dry. Along with a new toned body that the blonde got, she also got a new toned boy toy. Emily could feel her stomach turn and a hole burning in her heart.

Out of all the beaches in the world…how. How did Emily end up in the exact same spot as _her._

The one girl who had come into Emily's world and made her fall in love like she had never before. The one girl that Emily still dreamed about and thought of even when Emily was under another girl. The one girl Emily knew she would probably always have feelings for and that she hated her for it.

"That's Alison," Emily barely choked out. Austin's light brown golden eyes followed Emily's stare over to a blonde who was draped over a tan guy. He was a bit darker than Emily, but not by much.

"Alison? As in _the_ Alison?" Austin asked, already feeling as if he knew the answer. Emily didn't reply, she just nodded.

Austin let out a sigh, "oh God." Emily felt her head spin, and this wasn't because of the alcohol. _Oh God is right._


End file.
